Fractured Reality
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Three Heroes are thrust into a new world...a world that makes absolutely no sense! Planet Peril, where down is up and up is down! But surviving is the least of their troubles. A world not knowing what PSI is has been devastated by an evil lord who commands the art to manipulate the entire world in the absence of its god. Its a strange new world full of danger... sounds exciting!
1. the Dive into Peril

**_Fractured Reality_**

**"_The Dive Into Peril,"_**

**_A/N: Hey everybody so I know the last thing I should be doing is writing another story on this site, but I was convinced since I have never co-authored something. So here I am the opener for this new story with my cohort Ultimate Alternate Universe. So we hope you enjoy and please read and review. _**

* * *

A harsh rasped breathing was heard as a person was running like their life depended on it. The wind was quiet, the world was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was this person running. They had roughly no idea how long they had been running if someone were to ask. It was easy to see that they were reaching their limit quite soon. They were running from some unseen person, or something that was chasing them. It was hard for them to exactly explain what they were running from, but it was something that should be avoided. Something really bad and possibly life threatening. Even though when he looked up he saw a peaceful night sky, he knew that with the way the world was it couldn't last long. He looked back to see a rush of some strange energy come flying at him. He leaped out of the way a great distance above the attack to land on the ground farther away. He looked to see whatever the enigma was coming, it quickly change direction to charge at him again. He dived out of the way just at the right moment barely avoiding it again. The person who was running began to try and run again, but found himself unable to move. Some type of paralysis came over him and he didn't understand how. He looked up to see the enigma come toward him again, but much slower. It soon began to take shape into a more humanoid form with all it's features still covered in some strange energy.

"You've caused me a lot of annoyance, having me chase you down, and through all the layers no less. But this game of chase is over and it's time you recognize your new master," the figure bent down to place their hand on the runaway's head.

"Master, you?" the figure responded distastefully. "You may've convinced my other with this trick but not me. I shall remain loyal to Peril,"

"Well I guess we will see about that," He grabbed the runaway's head tightly then sent a pulse of energy straight into the person's brain. The runaway cried in agony trying to resist, but it looked to be a losing battle. The sparks of yellow energy dancing around in the air lighting the area slightly. "Stop resisting or you may just be worthless in the end. You're no good to me dead,"

"Peril help me!" he called in agony as he struggled. Suddenly the runaway's eyes began to shine a white light which made the enigma wince in disgust. The runaway got over his paralysis then pushed the enigma's hand away. Once free the runaway jumped back, their entire body began glowing.

"You have little strength to resist me, your better fighting me like you were , then trying this tactic again,"

"I shall use the remainder of my power for one last act of defiance that will at the very least delay your suicidal plans!"The runaway began shining brighter and brighter. "With this last will, I shall cast you out of this layer unable to step foot here or the next two over! Your power may be great and alien to this world, but it is not unheard of. You are not the only champion of this power!"

"You're wasting your time Numen you have no knowledge of where I come from to know how to find those that can challenge me. Let alone there be such a being that exist,"

"Who said anything about there being one?"questioned the glowing figure with a knowing smirk that was soon covered by the shining light. He fired a beam at the figure which made them wince as they were frozen and unable to move. "Now for the summoning spell…"A strange symbol appeared below the figure's feet and suddenly a great light shined that blanket the entire land as it engulfed all things and as if a supernova was consuming the planet. A concentrated portion of the sphere shot into the air and seemed to hit the sky ripping a hole into it. The light fades away and the enigma is left alone. He looked around for his target and found that there was no trace of the being. He looks up to gape at the large hole in the sky where the light was retreating to. He grimaced about to give chase when the holes sealed up after the light faded away inside.

"Got away again…" he groaned. He punched out at a tall structure but found his fist went right through it. He gasped as he pulled his fist back. He placed a hand gently on another structure but with the same result which made him chuckle slightly. "Well played Numen, well played. He didn't have the power to banish me, but he was able to make all things on this layer intangible to my touch. A wicked spell…but extremely crafty given his reputation. I suppose I shall leave the task to Void, once he's done with rehabilitation," the figure stared into the night sky to see the sky shift into day. "This world makes no sense to me still, but I'll change that soon enough," he turned his back to the rising sun to disappear in a flash.

(BREAK)

A boy was walking down the street with his hands in his pants pockets and a brown grocery bag floating behind him. He didn't really have anywhere to go that day so he volunteered to do some shopping for his mom, which she teased him for by saying "you must be bored out of your wits". He had been bored as of late, bored to return to normalcy after the a few months ago of his exciting life. The boy capped wearing boy was a hero, a young hero, but a hero none the less. Ness the psychic wonder recognized by his signature red cap he wore all the time. He decided to update his look a bit by wearing a blue shirt, with a red sleeveless vest that has a hood, dark blue denim shorts, and red-black high top converse. His good friend Paula had suggested the wardrobe and she found him adorable in it, so he couldn't help but agree with just about everything she said. She was one of his best friends, though teased a lot for there being more there. However, he didn't think so, although everyone thought he was just being oblivious of not only her feelings, but his own. This was Jeff's point, another of his good friends that's way too smart for his own good. Jeff's smart enough to make almost anything a weapon, but he isn't very people smart. Sometimes mouthing off or saying things that most well cultured people wouldn't say if they had a lick of people skills. It was difficult to be mad at him, since he knew Jeff didn't know better. Although a man should know to never ask a girl if it's her "time of the month". The last of his comrades is Poo, dalaamnese prince from Dalaam. Very cultured fellow, Ness could never get used to someone calling him Master Ness. Ness felt weirded out by it at first, but grew accustomed to it rather quickly. However, he does tell Poo that it's alright to just call him Ness. It was interesting that Ness was being called master when Poo could probably quite easily kick his butt up and down, left and right or whatever other directions there are. With his Mu training and extensive knowledge of PSI he was a dangerous force to be reckoned.

Ness himself was content though. He often wondered why he was the leader of the Chosen Four compared to the other amazingly skilled members. However, they say he was just being modest. The leader isn't always the best fighter or the strongest. But the one who can make the tough choices, create morale, and a certain charisma that makes people want to act. Plus, being able to use pure psychokinetic attacks was also a very major fact that put him in another league of his own. Still with all that happened in the past and the battles he's fought he'd thought he'd welcome this change of pace. Of course it was a relief to finally come home and see his mother and sister again. Of course it was a relief to know they saved the day and beat the bad guy. Of course the peace was welcomed after all the struggling and life threatening situations. But still he got over those feelings a month in.

"I just wish something exciting would happen," Suddenly thunder crashed from above which made him groan. "Great now it's going to rain," he glanced up, but he gained a look of confusion. He saw only sunshine overhead. "Wait, thunder…without a cloud in the sky?" he questioned. He stared for a moment as a gut feeling told him to be ready. He noticed some strange energy was building up, but it wasn't PSI energy. He didn't recognize it at all which was odd to him. Suddenly the sky literally opened up to reveal a shining light. On reflex Ness raised a PSI Shield quickly around his body as a green sphere covered him. However, this was ignored by the strange energy. Ness realized his shield only reflected PSI attacks and this was very clearly not a PSI attack. "What is happening?"

"Heroes from another world, I beg you ones of pure heart to come and save Peril,"

"Who is that, and who the heck are you?"

"Please, come,"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get ansssswerrrrssss!" Ness cried as he suddenly sucked up into the air towards the rip in the sky. And in a moment's notice he was gone. Nothing, not even a sign he had been there at all. Ness was then flung through a colorful wormhole of some sort. He lost all sense of awareness and his surroundings, as his eyes were completely overpowered by the flashing light all around him. Next thing he knew though the light vanished for it to take the place of a blue sky. A sparkling blue sky that was beautiful to look at, but Ness noticed the sky was getting further away. He soon felt himself at the mercy of gravity as he turned his head to see the ground rapidly approaching. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the ground got closer and closer. With the disorienting feeling still present over his mind he felt his powers were beyond use. He flinched as the ground got close, but thoroughly shocked as he sunk into the ground. Then launched back up into the air. "What the heck?" he questioned as he launched high again. Then he came back down to bounce again. He repeated this process for a while until he deemed it boring and landed on his feet to cancel out the next bounce. "Weird," Ness said tapping his foot against the ground to feel the rubbery resistance. He noticed that the grass has a beautiful shine to it, the perfect shade of green although the bouncing he just experience made him realize that the grass was probably not real. He looked around his immediate area to see the grass was the same shade. Also the trees he noticed were probably as tall as skyscrapers reaching jaw dropping height. He had never thought it was possible for trees to get so high. "An entire forest…of fake grass?"

"Heads up!" called a voice from above him. Ness was startled as he turned his head to see someone falling towards him. Ness yelp in surprise, but was unable to remove himself from the path of the person as they crashed into one another. Ness felt the other person sitting on top of him. He groggily opened his eyes to see the legs and feet of the person in front of him. "Well that landing was less soft then the first one, but still not so bad," Ness shook the confusion out of his eyes then mashed his teeth.

"Get off you fatty!" Ness groaned. He felt like the person weighed a ton.

"Fatty?!" the person quickly took offense. "I'll have you know I'm nowhere near fat," the person, a boy Ness surmised, said as he poked Ness in the head. "I said heads up,"

"Two seconds before you landed on me,"

"A warning is a warning,"

"Get off you-," Ness stopped when he looked back to glare into the boy's face but paused. The boy paused also staring at him in return. Ness summoned the strength he needed to throw the boy off of him and jump to his feet to face the boy properly. "Who are you?" Ness demanded with a serious tone. He was freaked, and rightfully so. When he looked at the boy he saw a very familiar face, his own. The Ness's lookalike picked himself with a small scowl. Ness noticed he has a cap like his own, only the brim was tilted the opposite direction. His hair was lighter than his own as well as it was more a dark brown then black, also his hair was messier. But the face, the face was the exact same. He wore a yellow shirt with a blue sleeveless vest with a hood, a red bandana around his neck, denim shorts, and blue-white converse.

"Who am I?" the boy questioned. "Well you should know since you are copying me,"

"Copying you?!" Ness exclaimed offended.

"And doing it badly might I add. I mean if you're gonna try to one up me, you need to try harder, a lot harder,"

"You're just jealous because I'm better looking," Ness said crossing his arms.

"What, you've gotta be kidding! Besides there's only one real Ninten and that's me!" the boy named Ninten exclaimed punching his chest.

"Ninten, that's a lame name, but it fits a lame person like you. I'm Ness, so I don't need anything that yours. You may be trying to throw me off by using that name but it won't work. I can tell you're no regular person. Besides what are the odds of someone looking like me and having PSI?"

"So it wasn't my imagination. Alright only one way to prove who the real fake is here," Ninten jabbed a finger in Ness's direction. "No weapons, only our fist and skills,"

"That's an oxymoron," Ness muttered to himself. "But okay then let's go!"

Both boys rushed each other head on. Although both were having an awkward time to seeing as they both were clearly not accustomed to the bouncy terrain. Ninten smirked as he jumped then stomp the ground next to Ness to launch him high into the air. Ness called out in shock as Ninten bounced up to deliver an uppercut into Ness's jaw. Ness went toppling through the air then bouncing against the ground. Ninten bounced up again then slam next to Ness to launch him again. However this time Ness was ready avoiding Ninten's fist and controlling himself in the air. He placed his feet against one of the trees to push off and deliver a strong kick into Ninten's side that sent him back to the ground. Ninten bounced against the ground then regained his footing as best he could given the environment. Ness rushed him this time kicking off the trees. Ninten bounced up to meet Ness in midair. However, Ness vaulted off of Ninten's extended arm to flip forward and kick off Ninten's back making him catch a face full of a tree trunk. Ness laughed heartily as he lands on the ground again. Ninten pulled himself away from the tree with his face red.

"You ask for it now!" Ninten growled.

"I've been asking for it, when you going to give it?" Ninten then struck the ground from where he was. This sent a wavelength through the ground straight toward Ness. Ness was launched high into the air astonished at Ninten's raw strength. Ness flipped once in midair to regain his balance as he placed his feet against a tree. However, he had lost track of Ninten which he was painfully reminded as Ninten had launched himself to land his foot into Ness' gut. Ninten pushed off throwing Ness into a tree back first. Ninten, trying Ness' strategy, kicked off a tree to dive bomb Ness. Ness saw at the last second and quickly rolled to the side avoiding Ninten's foot. He vaulted off of Ninten's back when the super strong boy turned around to swing. Ness swung his leg to bring Ninten's right leg from underneath him and Ness followed up with a well-placed punch right into Ninten's cheek as he was falling downward. Ninten staggered a bit but regain himself to charge forward. Ninten let out a barrage of attacks that Ness had no choice but to block or dodge. He regrets blocks though cause of the pain they brought. Ninten spun for a spin kick that Ness jumped back to dodge. Ninten, thanks to the bouncy ground, was able to push off on his standing leg to follow. Ness gasped as he crossed his arms just in time to block another of Ninten's punches, but was still thrown back a good distance as he went rolling against the ground. "Man, this guy is a little too much…"

"Geez, what does it take to get a good solid hit in?" Ninten groaned as he was growing tired as he tried catching his breath.

"This guy is tougher than I thought," they both muttered to themselves. Ness decided that in a physical bout of strength Ninten was superior and much more experienced in combat as he was able to adapt to the environment faster than he could. Ness knew he was quicker though and better battle skills. He came to the conclusion to use PSI to make the difference. Ness raised his hand forward pointing at Ninten making the other boy flinch in concern. Ness began charging energy up for his next attack, and his signature move.

"Alright here goes the kids gloves come off, PK RO-,"

"Excuse me," came a voice to the side. Ness stalled in his attack as he paused hearing the new voice. Ninten also paused as he turned toward his right and Ness following his gaze. They both saw a blonde boy wearing an orange shirt and sleeveless yellow vest with a hood that he had covering his blonde head, black denim shorts, and black-white converse. The boy flinched at seeing both boys stop to stare at him but regained his composure. "I-I-I'm s-sorry to interrupt…I was kinda hoping you guys knew where I-I am," Ness and Ninten stared at the blonde a little longer. They looked at each other seeing the same clueless look then back to the blonde. They both shrugged signaling they had no clue either. "Okay…bye," the boy said simply then began walking in another direction.

"Hey wait a second!" Ninten called as he bounced a few times to launch himself in the air. He lands right in front of the blonde startling him and making him fall on his butt. "Hahaha, sorry about that," Ninten said with a big smirk on his face. Ninten regarded the boy for a moment he noticed he looked pretty strong, but maybe a bit younger than him and Ness. "How old are you?"

"T-T-Thirteen,"

"Oh really, then that makes you a year younger than me huh kid," Ninten said kneeling down to the boy's level.

"I-I don't wanna fight," the boy said in a shaky voice clearly nervous and a little afraid.

"Ah I won't hurt ya," Ninten smirked as he pats the blonde on the head also earning a confused look. Ninten wouldn't like the kid to be afraid of him. "I'm not the bad guy,"

"Well you were quick to attack me," Ness said walking over.

"Well who said our fight is over yet?" Ninten said standing back to his feet.

"Why don't you use your head, this kid did actually point out an important fact. We have no idea where we are and fighting each other isn't going to get us anywhere,"

"You only say that because you were losing," Ness rolls his eyes. His gaze falls on the blonde that's still on the ground. Ness pushes Ninten aside to extend his hand out to the boy who was shocked to see the appendage. The blonde looked at the hand then to Ness' face as if trying to find deceit. He began raising his hand to take Ness', but for some reason he pulls back at the last second. Ness looks at the boy curiously as he balls his hand into a fist.

"I can stand on my own," the boy said at last. He did just that standing up by himself ignoring Ness quizzical gaze.

"So we gonna finish this or what?" Ninten questioned with raised fist.

"Time out, once we figure out why the heck we're here we can settle this whole mess," Ness said waving off Ninten. He looked toward the youngest member there. "So what's your name?"

"…Lucas…"

"Great, nice to meet you…much better than the other guy at least. I'm Ness….I guess my sparring partner over there is Ninten,"

"More like the owner of your butt,"

"Oh shut up before I really knock your block off!"

"Well you two are real spirited!" came a voice from above them. The three boys jumped startled by the new voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Suddenly, a person began bouncing all around them like a rubber bouncing ball deflecting of everything it touched all over the place. The three boys were in shock as they tried to gather their wits. "What's the matter where'd all that spirit go?"

"Right here," Ness called jumping up timing his jump perfectly to grab onto the bouncing person. Ness tackled the person to the ground. However, somehow Ness found himself on the ground being sat on. He saw that the person wore yellow high top sneakers. He couldn't help but see them since the sides were pressed against his face.

"Well that was fun, but next time you might want to hold on to your target eh?" teased the person. The accent the person had was a bit odd as well. Like a medium bass tone fitting someone of thirteen, with a bit of accent that fit a much deeper voice. The boy was lighter then Ninten though, so Ness grabbed the boy's ankles forcing his feet out of his face. He rose off the ground then slammed the boy face first into the ground and watched with glee as he bounced uncontrollably until his face met a tree.

"Maybe next time, wash your socks before jamming them in someone's face,"

"My bad buddy," the boy said rubbing the back of his head bashfully as he sat up. "That hive was a nasty way to hit the brakes though,"

"You mean that tree?"

"Tree?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah, the tall things sticking out the ground is a tree," Ninten said with a mocking voice.

"No you dumbbells, these are hives, home to a dozen of those killer flies. Nasty little things, surprised they didn't fly out to deal with you two with the way you were going at it," The three boys took in this new arrival. His wild bright red hair was an eye catcher with the way it stood up in the back and flattened out in the front. His eyes also matched his hair along with his T-shirt, orange shorts, and of course the yellow high top sneakers Ness got acquainted with.

"So there was someone other than Lucas around here," Ninten surmised.

"I thought there might've been someone around, who are you?" Ness asked.

"It's not polite to ask for someone else's name before giving your own," the flame headed boy responded.

"It's also not polite to spy so I guess we're ignoring manners for today,"

"That is fair enough…." The boy scratched the side of his head as he gazed off to the side. "It's a bit unfortunate but I don't remember my name or much anything about myself,"

"Seriously?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah….not a thing….not even a name," that optimistic and energetic spark in those flame eyes seemed to die out just thinking about it. Ness and Ninten share a gaze with one another then to Lucas.

"Look, we wish we could help you, but we're not doctors or anything," Ness suggested.

"Oh, it's not like it's your problem to help me or anything I just met you guys," The boy responded the cheerful tone returning. He stood up to dust himself off. "Well I guess it was fun meeting you guys. You'd better find some place to hideout soon before nightfall,"

"Why?" Ninten asked.

The boy tilts his head at them, "What do you mean why? It should be obvious why you can't be out at night,"

"We're not from around here, maybe you can…um…" Ness felt guilty asking for help of someone who themselves were in such need of help. The boy seemed to catch his drift though and smirked.

"Oh, so you guys aren't from around here, that explains why you thought these hives were trees,"

"Dude, these are trees, their hallow on the inside!" Ninten walked over to one to prove his point and went to beat on it. The boy raised his hands to stop him with a panicked express as Ninten's fist hit the tree or hive. Since Ninten's fist cracked the tree which made his eyes widened considerably as he turned to look. He pulled his hand back in shock at seeing this. "Well….flies is at most just annoying not really threatening…"

"I don't know what kind flies you've been around…" the flame headed boy said. Suddenly a large buzzing was heard and suddenly giant bugs burst out of the, now official, hive. The bugs were giant, about the entire size of the boys' torsos. They have four large wings on its back, giant red eyes that looked like slits; a mouth with a vicious row of teeth, and at the end of the insect's abdomen was a stinger easily half a meter long. The boys all winced at seeing the pack of insects fly out and then glare down at them.

"He did it," Ness said pointing at Ninten.

"RUN!" the flame headed boy exclaimed as he took off surprisingly fast for the ground being so hard to even walk on. The three PSI boys rushed after him as well trying to outrun these dangerous insects. The three newcomers struggled to stay balance on this terrain as the stingers of these dangerous insects were poised to strike. "A sting from those things can kill!"

"Well obviously that thing is as big as my arm!" Ninten yelled. Ninten yelped out in panic as one fly almost skewered him through the chest.

"AH!" Lucas yelled in surprise as he lost control of his trajectory as slammed into another hive.

"Uh oh…" Ness gasped looking back.

"He's a goner maybe the flies will get contact with one target. He does look like he might be able to satisfy them all," The flame headed kid said.

"What they eat people!?"

"Meat to be more accurate,"

"Crap!" Ness gasped stopping. He leaped back pulling out a metal bat then managed to wail on one of the insects that was about to impale Lucas.

"You…helped me?" Lucas asked with wonder.

"Come on don't look so shocked…I'm not a bad guy either," Ness said shooting Lucas a quick smirk before facing the swarm glaring down on him. "This is gonna hurt,"

"…I can help…" Lucas muttered quietly but loud enough over the buzzing. He stood up, but Ness raised his arm to halt Lucas from going too far. "Don't worry…" Lucas said as he gently moved by Ness' arm. Lucas removed his hood then stared up at the deadly insects.

"Talking to animals like this won't work if that's what you're trying to do. Feral rage is a pretty strong rage," Ness said. Lucas began to glow slightly as his eyes shined as well. Sensing the danger now the flies moved in poised with their stingers with Lucas only calmly raising his hands to point out at them. A suddenly explosion of yellow light that came and went quickly, but the affect was obvious as all the flies dropped like…well flies. "Whoa…."

"What was that?" Ninten asked walking over as he nudged an insect with his foot.

"Uh…an EMP burst that targets the electrons in the brain and….well basically I turned their brains off," Lucas explained.

"Whoa…that is so awesome!" Ninten exclaimed.

"I totally agree that's cool as heck!" the red haired boy agreed trudging over to Lucas. "You ARE just as amazing as the other two after all. I thought you might've been some sad sack who didn't trust people," the boy then looked at Lucas' head. "Cool hair by the way," he said running a hand through Lucas' blonde locks.

"Could you not do that…" Lucas asked politely.

"Huh why?" the boy asked curiously with his hand still in Lucas's hair as he stared the slightly shorted blonde in the eye.

"Because it's a little something called boundaries," Ness said with his hands on his hips. "Geez this place is way too crazy for my taste,"

"Aw you can't handle this layer then you may as go back to wherever you came from…where are you guys from anyway?"

"We're from Earth," Ninten said. Ness and Lucas looked at Ninten curiously. "Oh like everything here can be categorized as Earth. The ground is like a freaking moon bounce, giant killer FLIES, hollow trees that aren't trees, and the sky is even weird!" Ninten exclaimed pointing upward. Ness and Lucas look to see that there are other planets within sight along with a sun and two moons. "So as much weird stuff we might've seen, especially given what we can do, this should be classified as not Earth,"

"Well actually this planet did go by that name," the flame headed boy said. "Well…it was a super duper long time ago though. Welcome to Planet Peril,"

"Planet Peril?"

"Why is it named that?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Well it's not exactly the most hospitable planet, barely any sentient life here at all. The ones that do live, well…it's a harsh world here, and were only on the tip of the iceberg,"

"Well Flame, maybe we can help each other out," Ness said with a thoughtful look.

The red haired boy tilts his head at Ness. "Flame?"

"Yeah, gotta call ya something till we find out your real name,"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he have to spell it out for ya. We need help finding a way home and surviving this crazy place. You have the knowledge, and we've got the means. We'll help you get your memory of who you are, and while we're doing that you can show us around and help us get home," Ninten explained.

"Really, you'd just…help someone…without knowing them,"

"Well I don't want to be speaking for them, but I don't mind. Besides it's a 'you scratch my back, I scratch your back' situation,"

"I understand that but most beings here do whatever they can to get over, no one is concerned with fairness or selfless desires…but clearly you guys are from another world!" Flame said with a large smirk. "Alright my name's Flame, cool, I like it. Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame!"

"You mentioned something about nightfall didn't you?" Ninten reminded him. Flame stopped to look at the sky a moment.

"Yeah, we'd better hurry," Flame looked back at Lucas with a smile but it faltered as he watched Lucas pull his hood back up. "Awww don't hide your face like that, it makes you look more like a sad sack," Flame grabbed Lucas' hand surprising the boy. "Come on, let's hurry," Flame said leading the way with Lucas's hand still in his.

"Think this is a bad idea?" Ninten asked.

"Yep," Ness said as he followed Flame with Ninten right behind them.

Farther away a figure watched them over a large cliff that oversaw the coming sunset. "This new development is annoying, but nothing more. More PSI wielders won't mean a thing in the long run. They'll be dealt with all the same," The figure glanced back. "See to it Void,"

"Yes sir," came a young, but dark voice.


	2. Adventures in the Mushroom Forest

_**Fractured Reality**_

_**Adventures to the Mushroom Forest**_

Lucas fell into the dirt, sweat slides of his face as it began to absorb into his hood. He picked himself up slightly off the ground and brought the back of his hand up to wipe his brow. Farther up he could hear the faint calls of Ness and Ninten as they rushed over to his side helping him to his feet as he struggled to gain ground.

"Come on, your tired out already, you really need to get into shape!" Flame exclaimed with a broad smile plastered on his face.

"Does this guy have sugar and caffeine instead of blood?" Ninten questioned annoyed.

Lucas gave Flame an annoyed look for a moment before sighing. "Can… we… take a break?" he pleaded, as his legs began to give way again. Ninten went to help Lucas stand allowing the blonde to lean on him a bit. Lucas looked at Ninten surprised. "Y-You don't have to-,"

"No but I'm going a lot stronger then you are right now," he responded. Lucas believed that for a moment before taking in Ninten's appearance. It was evident that he had been sweating a lot too as a large wet patch was positioned on his chest with sweat dripping from his brow. Ness was in the same shape even removing his cap. After making this observation Lucas regained himself somewhat and allowed himself to lean off of Ninten.

"Worry about yourself, I don't want…I don't want to get in the way," Lucas said it in a way of compassion which was the first real feeling he expressed so far. Ninten nods allowing Lucas to stand on his own as they continue on deeper into the seeping hot forest of Hives. Flame only glanced at the exchange with an unreadable expression.

"Why is it so freaking hot?" Ninten exclaim as he began to remove his hat, to revel his dampened hair.

"It's like the temperature rose 50 degree from just a few minutes ago," Ness wheezed as he began to fan himself with his hat.

Lucas stood up still a little exhausted, "Where… are we….going?" he asked, but blushed and stared at his shoes while fiddling with his fingers as everyone eyes trained on him.

"Yeah good question where are we going?" Ness repeated, as he began to lean against a Hive before remember what creatures were inside and back away cautiously.

Flame smirked as he turned his head to the sky "Mushroom forest," he finally said.

"A what forest?" Ninten exclaimed turning towards Flame.

"A Mushroom Forest, got a nice little place we can hold up at when nightfall comes,"

"Why are you taking us there?"

"Because it's really dangerous at night since that's the time the really dangerous stuff likes to lurk around," This made the boys flinch hearing that there are things more dangerous than those fly creatures. "Also I found this awesome Castle on top of one of the largest mushrooms, and plus most of the really dangerous monsters don't like hanging around there."

"Let's go then!" Ness exclaimed pushing Flame to hurry up with the guide. Flame was at first extremely confused then smirked as he followed the new pace set. He led them out of the hives which greatly relieved the three heroes of that fact. They only traveled a little further until they felt the ground was solid again. All three boys rejoiced in relief of not having to deal with the extra bounce in each step they took or the lack of control as they walked. It was a relief they felt greatly, but were then struck dumb when not even ten steps later they entered a new portion of forest. One that was vastly different from where they just left.

"Geez what's up with the climate in this place, it's like the temperature changes depending on where we stand like each step takes us continents away from where we were!" Ninten whined as he shuddered while he folded his arms around himself.

"At least you're observant with something," Ness said while rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I dare you too said that again" Ninten threaten, as he balled one of his fists.

"C-could you two calm down…" Lucas asked glancing past the sides of his hood at them. Ness and Ninten looked at Lucas a bit surprised but they didn't hold eye contact with Lucas long as he turned his head.

"HEY, ladies hurry, we haven't got all day!" Flame reminded as he began to speed up his pace again.

"We gotta get ourselves a new tour guide" Ninten suggested.

"Agreed" Ness and Lucas said nodding. As they hurried to catch back up again with the chilling cold coming and going every five minutes exhausting the boys even more, but Flame seemed relatively fine for the most part. Eventually they arrived on the outskirts of the Mushroom Forest which made Ness and Ninten's jaws dropped at the sights they were witnessing. Tall purple grass shined in the evening light. They looked up admiring the towering mushrooms which loomed high above their heads. Tiny dust particles floated in the atmosphere reflecting in the retreating rays of sun light.

"W-wow" Lucas muttered to himself, though it was loud enough for Flame to hear.

"I know right, this place is so awesome!" Flame exclaimed flashing a quick smile to the boys behind him.

"So where is this house of yours?" Ninten inquired, as he tried to keep the dust particles from coming into contact with his hair.

"It's just around the corner; don't be a kill joy enjoy the scenery,"

"I would enjoy not getting mauled,"

"I actually can do something for that," Flame said with a grin before he began to sing, his voice was calm yet vibrant, as it echoed throughout the forest, a gold aura formed around his body.

Ness felt a strange energy that made his skin crawl _"What is that, it feels like PSI….but at the same time it's not. What is it?"_ the though echoed in his mind as Flame voice began to rise.

"_**I could shed my skin and in the blink of an eye I could fly fly fly**__**  
**__**Tie my dreams up in a sack Lay my head down on the track and die die die**__**  
**__**My life's been so sweet I just can't stand it**__**  
**__**I must admit I've made out like a bandit**_

_**Last night's conversation with a real good friend of mine drinkin wine**__**  
**__**wine wine**__**  
**__**Said fifty years of livin and your worst mistakes forgiven takes time**__**  
**__**time time**__**  
**__**One man's lust for life brings world reknown**__**  
**__**Next guy can't get two feet off the ground...earthbound**_

_**Earthbound...hear the wind through the tops of the trees**__**  
**__**Earthbound...summer sun nearly ninety degrees**__**  
**__**Earthbound...big ol' moon sinking down... think I might stick**__**  
around  
EARTHBOUND**_

_**I knew love once way back when she had almond eyes and olive skin**__**  
**__**And long black hair**__**  
**__**She was Irish Spanish mixbreed I was southeast Texas hayseed**__**  
**__**We were almost there**__**  
**__**Her daddy didn't like my kind around**__**  
**__**True love took the next train out of town...earthbound**_

_**Earthbound...where there's fathers and daughters in pain**__**  
**__**Earthbound...mama's boy walking home in the rain**__**  
**__**Earthbound...like a ship run aground I think I might stick around**__**  
EARTHBOUND**_

_**With each new day that passes I'm in need of thicker glasses but it's**__**  
**__**all O K**__**  
**__**Someday I'll be leaving but I just can't help believing that it's not**__**  
today  
**__**Every golden moment I have found**__**  
**__**I've done my best to run right in the ground...earthbound**_

_**Earthbound...see the sky big and beautiful blue**__**  
**__**Earthbound...fallen angels are talkin' to you**__**  
**__**Earthbound...keepin' close to the ground think I might stick around**__**  
EARTHBOUND  
**__**Earthbound...Tom Waits, Aretha Franklin, Mary Karr**__**  
**__**Earthbound...Walter Cronkite, Seamus Heaney, Ringo Starr**__**  
**__**Dalai Lama, Charlie Brown think I might stick around**__**  
EARTHBOUND**_"

The aura around Flame dispersed as he casually began to turn around. "Now you won't have to worry about getting mauled."

Ninten raised his eyebrow "Why?"

Flame looked at him with a knowing look "Well if it wasn't obvious enough, the monsters in this biome, hate that song. It's like a ward, never knew why though." After Flame's concert they continued toward the so called home of Flame. Upon arriving at the base of the ginormous mushroom they saw that it seemed to take up half the forest alone with its giant red with white spots dripping dust from the fungi. Suddenly Lucas came to a conclusion that seemed rather important.

"How are we getting up there?" he questioned. He doubted either of the boys could levitate that high and since the ground no longer bounces it was going to be much trickier. Flame smiled as if glad the question was asked. Flame walked over to grab Lucas' hand again and lead him away with Ness and Ninten looking at them curiously following not far behind. Lucas was not sure where they were going as he didn't resist but was rather confused. Flame then suddenly sat him down on a stump of a mushroom that was significantly shorter than any of the others there.

"Ya see that mushroom there?" Flame asked standing over Lucas and pointing ahead of him. Lucas looked to see there was a mushroom right next to the giant one with the castle on top. Lucas nods seeing it but even more confused. "Aim for it,"

"What?" Lucas questioned. Flame smirked as he placed his foot on the mushroom in between Lucas's legs. Lucas flinched at the area now nervous. Flame seemed to enjoy his reaction as his smile widened. Flame pressed down on the mushroom head and suddenly it sunk down like a coil. Lucas suddenly was not concerned about where Flame's foot was but more on what was happening. "What's-," Lucas was cut off as Flame removed his foot and suddenly like a spring Lucas was launched upward high into the sky making Ness and Ninten gawk at the panicking Lucas.

"He's freaking he's gonna miss the target," Flame pointed out casually. Since the ground was no longer rubber the pain was going to be very real this time when he landed. Ness moved quickly leaping onto the mushroom to launch himself into that air. He aimed for the mushroom Flame pointed to while using levitation to increase his speed. He managed to grab Lucas as he went flying by to bounce off the other mushroom and land on the giant mushroom without a problem. Shortly they were joined by Ninten and Flame. Lucas outright glared at Flame for the lack of any warning.

"Come on I didn't mean no harm. I thought you were gonna make it,"

"Worst apology I ever heard," Ninten stated as he gazed at the castle. It was smaller than other castles, but graceful and appealing, with a brook dancing beside the border wall. Into the wall a large scrolled gate was set, and above the gateway was an ornate arch over-run with friendly toadstools. Indeed, the wildly beautiful gardens and the surrounding greenery had not been tamed by the trained hand of a gardener for many years. Odd a garden could even exist on the top of a mushroom…

Strange energy sparkled on every available surface like a thin layer of chalk, the golden spires of the symmetrical turrets gleaming with dulled warmth beneath the confines of the potent dust. Even abandoned, the aged bricks bearing the weight of the massive structure seemed to hum with impish delight. The castle was lonely, the empty rooms and drafty corridors left still, seemingly filled with life and energy. Yet the unnerving silence engulfed the surrounding mushroomside where the castle stood elegantly against the backdrop of a radiating sunset. Not a depressing place, nor was it ecstatic either, a sighing breeze ruffled through the spacious halls.

"Wow, just wow!" Ness exclaimed as he surveyed the surrounding area.

"This place is breath taking isn't it, hey Blondie open the ingress would ya," Flame asked, giving a small grin.

"The w-what?" Lucas turned to Flame giving him a questionable look.

"Ya know the thing that allows you access to another room."

Lucas snapped quite annoyed. He was done playing games with Flame for the day as his eyes stared at the entrance, ingress he called them instead of a door! His face hardened as Lucas's eyes flashed for a moment and the doors flew open almost coming off their hinges. This action did allow them access to the lounge room though. They all happily took a seat after Flame closed the ingress and sealed it up tight. The lounge consisted of only a long chair, two love seats, a coffee table, and an entry way into what appeared to be a library.

"Geez what up with him," Flame frowned but quickly regained his grin. "Hey you two hurry up!" Ness and Ninten sped their pace up a bit still admiring the décor of the castle.

"This place is too good to be true, are you sure nothing dangerous lives here," Ness said, glancing around the room.

"Like I said earlier, monsters don't like this area, and the ones that do come out at night or live in the denser and creepy areas. Don't forget the song too," Flame reminded, as his body crashed into one of the chairs.

"Like we remember that…" Ness muttered.

"What if the owner comes back, what are we gonna do then huh? I don't think he or she would be too happy with us using his or her stuff and crashing in his or her place," Ninten pointed out.

"Don't worry; the owner of this castle is long gone." Flame said nonchalantly, as he tried to adjust himself in his seat.

"W-what… d-do you… mean?" Lucas inquired turning from the corner he plopped himself in.

Flame sighed "It's a long boring story,"

"We've got time," Ness interjected. "Not like we have anything better to do until the sun rises,"

Flame paused for a second, his usual happy expression waivered for a moment, before he took a deep breathe and began to speak, "Well like I said before this Planet used to be called Earth, back then the planet was ruled by some guy, called Haven I think. He's what the locals called the legendary one, or God of creation and Destruction. He was supposed to keep the world balanced ya know make sure it wasn't _**too**_ good or too bad. But one day the guy just up and disappeared without saying a word, and the moment he left, a lot of freaks started popping up. "

Ness raised his brow, not really happy with the information he had been given. "What, there has got to be more than that, ya know, I'm mean why would he just leave?"

Flame sheepishly grinned as he shrugs "Well, he left when this guy came. He came with this weird power that no one has ever seen before. But from what I've seen of you guys…it might be the same weird power. Which means you all might be from the same place. How he got here is a complete mystery, he might've been summoned like how you guys were. He was very hostile, but not a real threat,"

Ninten appeared beside Flame, his eyes squinted, as he poked him on his cheek, causing Flame to wince "How do ya know so much about these guys and everything else, yet you don't even know your own name,"

"I read it in one of the library in the castle, besides messing around with the monsters outside, it's the only thing to do,"

"So I guess TV isn't an option."

"What's a TV?"

"Never mind," Ness sighed.

"So how long have you been all by yourself?" Ninten asked.

"A year so far, I've been living by myself in this place. Not a lot of sentient life on this layer especially with the Guardian so strict about passage through the door," Ninten opened his mouth presumably to ask another question. However Ness smacked a hand over his mouth.

"I've filled my quota on confusing and crazy explanations for today," he said before giving out a small yawn.

"Tired too huh? Guess it is time for a break," Ninten said turning his gaze on the large couch, he slowly approached it but stopped when Ness suddenly appeared in front of him, lying on his couch.

"Hey idiot get out of my spot!"

"No I like it here."

"You know I would hit you, but that would be animal abuse!"

Ness eyes twitched before giving off an annoyed sigh "There are several people in my life that I have found unbearably obnoxious, and you are all of them"

"What did you say?"

"Oh I forgot what you lack in intelligence, you more than makes up for in stupidity"

"Care to repeat that!"

"GLADLY!" Flame and Lucas sweat dropped at the scene before Lucas gave a sigh and turned toward the opposite direction.

"I like them, people say I've got no taste in friends and facing unbearable loneliness, but I like them," Flame's eyes brighten up as he stared at the two. Flame gave a glanced at Lucas." Hey Blondie~"

"I-it's…Lucas" He corrected,

"Right, so why are you moping about?" Lucas didn't respond just shuffled closer to the wall. He flinched when Flame suddenly appeared by his side, so close that his shoulder touched Lucas's.

"C-can... y-you move,"

"Why, all I'm trying to do is get you to smile, lighten up and be happy. I know you're far from home, but at least you're not alone. All of us just wanna be your friend," Lucas' eyes were well hidden beneath his hood obscuring Lucas' face. Flame finally sighed as his face turned more serious. "Look…I'm sorry for earlier I got carried away. I had no intention on hurting you I just wanted you to I don't know…accept me,"

Lucas was clearly surprised at this rare show of vulnerability from someone he barely knew. "I'm sorry Flame, I know what you guys are trying to do. I would but…I've got a few things I still need to come to terms with," Flame stepped away then stretched his hand out offering Lucas to join in. Lucas stared at the outstretched hand, seemingly pondering if he should take up the offer before his face hardened. "I-I am much happier now that you moved."

Flame stared at Lucas with a grin that faltered slightly in disappointment but came back still giving him a grin, before shrugging his shoulders "Well if you made up your mind, I guess there is nothing I can really do to change it, but don't think I'm going to give up on you" Flame ruffled Lucas's head before walking away also giving a small goodbye wave and left to watch the on going argument with Ness and Ninten. Lucas stared at them for a moment. His eyes glanced toward a window on the other side of the room. He frowned, but said nothing. "_An odd sensation suddenly appeared…"_

"Hey Lucas!" Lucas turned toward the three other occupants to see that somehow Flame had got involved in the fight now and all three were rolling around floor. Ness was the one who called him. "Do me a solid for saving you today, turn their brains off or whatever!" Ness wasn't doing so well. Lucas allowed a smile to slip to his face.

* * *

A few hours after the wrestling match the boys were thoroughly exhausted. Once they managed to stuff food in their mouths they made sleeping arrangements with each person getting a room. After that the lights were off and the current inhabitants lay scattered across the Castle, sound asleep. The moonlight reflecting on the tainted glass, giving off a foggy effect, a young boy attired in a long black robe, appeared from the fog, a long sliver staff erected from his hand as he watched over the four boys.

"So these are the people he's worried about, pathetic, they haven't even detected I'm here,"He raised his staff, "I'll wait a few hours, and maybe they might prove to be interesting opponents, though I highly doubt it," the boy placed a hand on his chin "But if they've got **him **so worked up they couldn't be push overs."

He smirked before sitting down watching the castle from a mushroom farther away. He waited for when the sun would fall and the night began. A well of anticipation for the four boys ready to battle the moment one of them awakens.


	3. The Battle Begins

_**Fractured Reality**_

_The Battle begins_

Deep in the castle the four boys were happily sleeping in their beds, well at least three were. One of the occupants was having a rather rough time getting to sleep. The blonde of the group of four was lying in his large kind sized bed staring at the dark ceiling underneath the blankets. He wasn't used to sleeping in such a large bed, but Flame had persisted since he deemed Lucas exhausted. He felt bad, especially when Ness and Ninten didn't make a fuss about it. He wondered why it was that they had allowed him to go along with them. He sat up to stare at the window covered by the curtains. He stood up out of bed feeling the cool stone against his bare feet as he walked toward the window. He moved the curtains to stare out into the night. It was such an unsettling feeling that he never felt before. '_Being surrounded by a forest must've heightened my sensitivity to nature more than Ness or Ninten. This feeling hasn't faded at all since the moon went up'_. Lucas looked toward the sky to see a brilliant sky filled with stars that was breathtaking for him. He was used to seeing stars but never like this before. Suddenly the feeling of wonder left him as a chill ran up his spine. He turned around sharply to see a cloaked figure standing by the door. "H-H-How did-?"

"I get in, I have a way of moving through the shadows. So, you can sense me?"

"I sensed something…odd…"

"You too have an odd odor…what is it?"

"PSI,"

"Not a lot of nerve on you," the cloaked figured muttered as he placed his staff on his shoulder. "But you must have skills in other areas,"

"W-Who are you?"

"I am Void, master of night and holder of the old force power. Your name is unimportant…but your mind is," Void began walking closer as Lucas pressed himself against the window with his eyes darting about the room. "Not going to call for help?" Lucas' mouth trembled as he held his ground now pushing his fears away as best he could, but he found himself shaking more than even he should. "Finding it hard to calm down aren't you. It's a fear effect I have as the fears and terrors you keep in the dark swallows you. Feeling like you can't breathe? Pathetic this isn't even something I can force on you and your falling over without a single punch thrown," Lucas' face began to lose color as he fought to try not to succumb it. "Your darkness is deep…quite deep…I'm surprised you haven't been swallowed up already…let's give you one more push," he said reaching out his hand.

There was the sound of a loud crash then a large amount of noise echoing throughout the castle. Ness and Ninten respectively leaped out of bed and darted out their rooms. They glanced at each other in silent communication realizing the other didn't know what was happening. They were also ignoring the spooked feeling they had seeing each other without caps made them look alike more. Ness poked his head in on Flame to see the boy curled up in his sheets, shivering in cold sweat. It was odd seeing the boy with such a look on his face but he realized that he wasn't the source. Ninten placed a ear to Lucas's door to hear a loud rushing wind. Ninten moved to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Lucas open up!" Ninten called pounding on the door. No answer.

"Is he asleep?" Ness asked.

"I doubt it's that simple," Ninten then punched his arm through the door making Ness jump in surprise. Ninten then reached the handle to unlock the door then swing it open.

"You might as well have knocked it down,"

"Everyone's a critic," They both enter to see that Lucas' window is smashed through. Lucas lay underneath the window on the floor with blood leaking from his forehead.

"Lucas!" they both exclaimed rushing over. They noticed the lack of broken glass so assumed the window was broken from the inside instead of outside. Still they were careful since they were walking around bare footed. Also they see the perpetrator must have used Lucas's skull making them wince at such a violent action against the soft spoken blonde.

"Oh man that doesn't look good…" Ness said bending down to move part of Lucas's bangs to get a look at the cut. Ninten looked over Ness' shoulder then frowns. He looks around the room for anything that might point out to who did this. Ninten noticed a strange staff floating in midair against the wall. The staff looks like a chrome piece of metal shiny with a strange dark blue glow. "Lucas are you okay?" Ness' voice cut out Ninten's thoughts as he turned to see that Lucas's eyes are open. However, they look vacant and empty having the same glow as the staff.

"Ness something doesn't feel right,"

"I'll say, with Lucas's PSI skills I would think nothing could sneak up on him,"

"It's not just that…" Ninten looked at Lucas as the boy sat up rather emotionless and unresponsive to Ness's questioning. Ninten felt it at that brief moment then. "Ness get back!"

Ness for once was too slow on the update as he and Ninten were blown back by a powerful shockwave unleashed from Lucas' prone body. They went flying across the room to smash through the door and into the hall. The boys landed with Ness lying on top of Ninten as they both looked up to see Lucas walking towards them with the same empty expression.

"Killing you both will be easy with this power," he raised his hand for a ball of light blue energy to gather into his palm. "PK Love," he said as rush of psionic power came out. Ness and Ninten both rolled in opposite directions narrowly avoiding the blast as it shattered the stone floor. Ness rushed through the smoke and tackled Lucas to the floor.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Ness exclaimed as he grabbed Lucas. However on the way down Lucas suddenly threw Ness using a sacrifice judo throw. Ness was startled with the response as he tilts his head up to see Lucas raise up to point his hand toward him. Ness felt his body pulled sharply avoiding another blast. Ness looked to see Ninten had grabbed his ankle to pull him back. "I don't think Lucas is in his right mind,"

"Duh, kid can barely make direct eye contact and now he's blasting us!" Ninten responded throwing Ness into the air then diving to the side avoiding another blast of PK Love. "Lucas what's going on?"

"Well you two can certainly run away that's for sure," Lucas said but in a voice that was clearly not his own.

"Lucas what is going on?" Ninten demanded.

"I really don't think that's Lucas right now dude," Ness said coming to his side. "Who are you?"

"Ya know your friend has some serious issues," the voice came from Lucas' mouth. "He's so empty inside. So much darkness…loneliness…no one worth holding on to, and it causes him a lot a pain when you two try to be his friend. Because his power comes with a curse ya know,"

"Lucas is cursed?" Ninten questioned.

"Power comes at a price…always has and always will," Lucas raised his hands to gather a large amount of power.

"PK Rocken!" Ness quickly responded lashing out with a multicolored beam. The attacks met in the middle pushing against one another until an implosion blew a hole through the ceiling with a large dust cloud following. Ness went rolling against the floor covered in smoke. Ninten quickly rushed to his side helping him off the floor. "Thanks…" Ness muttered surprised but thankful. "But I don't think going PSI to PSI with Lucas is a good idea. That attack of mine was gamma level and judging by how long he charged that attack that might've been beta,"

"Well you know he can shut down minds too,"

"That only works with direct eye contact otherwise he woulda hit us with that thing too back with the fly thingies,"

"So then what do we do?"

"He's not much a physical fighter…but I don't think beating the living daylights out of him is going to really help…"

"Plus I'd feel bad doing it…" Ninten thought for a moment. "Wait, that staff in his room,"

"What staff?"

"I saw it in his room, maybe it has something to do with this. I'll grab it you keep him busy," Ninten hurried off through the smoke. He came across Lucas who was startled by his presence. Ninten bashed Lucas out of the way throwing him over his shoulder. Lucas went rolling against the ground before regaining his footing. Lucas raised his hand to blast Ninten's back, but suddenly Ness' arms wrapped around Lucas trapping his arms against his sides.

"Come on buddy let's hug this out," Ness jived with a smirk as he lifted Lucas off the ground with Lucas flailing.

"Cursed weak child, release him!"

"You first you nameless creep,"

"You're wasting your time with him you know. Lucas has lost a lot in his life feeling neglect, death of loved ones before his eyes, and an unbearable agony deep in his heart. Do you really think you can be someone significant with so much lose in his heart? Fact is you can't save him so stop trying and give up. Give up you so called hero,"

Ness mashed his teeth in irritation. "You think you know him don't you? Well you might know him better than me right now considering you're in his head. But despite all this darkness you say that's inside him…he's got a pretty bright light. Besides with a move called 'PK Love' I doubt this kid is as dark as you claim. Sounds to me he lost people he cares about and too afraid to get close to let that happen again,"

"I'm back…" Ninten said glumly as he returned with the staff. Ness looked at Ninten's face to see a sullen and less energetic look in his eyes. Before he could question it though Lucas stomped down on his foot making his grip grow weak as yelp in pain. Lucas sharply turned to point his hands to shoot out a narrow beam of concentrated PSI. Ness was quick though tilting his body sharply out of the path of the blast. He grabbed Lucas' wrist then jerked him back as he fell toward the floor with his foot in Lucas's chest. He released Lucas' left arm as his back met the floor using his weight and gravity to bring Lucas to the floor. He brought his leg up to catch Lucas in the head then used Lucas' arm as a lever as both his leg stretched across his chest. He pulled down earning a cry of pain. "Sorry buddy but judo moves are the least painful moves I can use. Ninten you any ideas?"

"None…" Ninten said glumly.

"Er…What is wrong with you?"

"This thing…I can see it's connected to Lucas…I saw a pretty vivid vision,"

"Of what?"

"…I saw a woman brutally murdered by some…thing…it was awful and it was so clear. It was his memory…"

"What else?"

"Nothing more, but listen Lucas is resisting him. Otherwise this guy would've dusted us and this entire castle by know. Lucas has omega level attacks but this guy can't get to them….yet. This thing also showed me what an omega level attack is for Lucas…we cannot let him set that off here,"

"Well hit me with a plan!" Ness exclaims. Lucas' body suddenly released a telekinetic shockwave that threw Ness and Ninten into a wall. The staff clattered to the ground. Lucas stood up and raised his hand.

"I've been trying to fire off that PK Love omega thing you guys mentioned all night. Kid has put up a lot of barriers around that level,"

"Come on Ninten, we gotta work together!"

"Right!"

Ness and Ninten rushed forward again with Lucas raising his hands to unleash another PK Love. The blast narrowly avoided them as it shattered another portion of the wall. Lucas raised a psycho barrier around him blocking the physical attacks. Ninten was a strong enough though to shatter it with his bare hands. Ness blasted Lucas with a PK Rocken beam again from his palm. Lucas was able to disperse the energy around him with pure telekinetic force. Ness grunts in distaste as he tries to circle around quickly while Lucas gathered himself. Ninten rushed head on which Lucas was ready for. Lucas raised a PSI Counter shield just as Ninten punched forward for his fist to hit a hexagon shield in front of Lucas' face. Ninten suffered the damaged of his own attack as he was thrown back to the floor. At this point Ness tried to hammer Lucas to the ground but suffered the same effect with Lucas's PSI Counter shield still in play.

"Do you have anything useful?" Ness asked groaning.

"All I got is support PSI,"

"Well support me!" Ness exclaimed rushing forward again. Lucas began charging more PSI energy as a light blue sparks began dancing around his body. Ness was astonished Lucas stored away so much power and knew that this person was diving deeper into Lucas' personal boundaries. Ninten closed his eyes to focus on his telepathy skills. Ness threw Lucas' focus off of Ninten by bashing into him. Ninten read through Lucas' mind… the boy was quite terrified as from what he could tell the darkness within him was swallowing him whole. He knew the darkness had a source so he began searching for that wondering around trying to find it.

'_Ninten….is that you?'_

The thoughts came in loud and clear and Ninten quickly responded. '_Yes Lucas it's me I want to help you, Ness does too but you have to let us please'_

'_I can't…it hurts…so dark…'_

'_You have to we promise you we won't let you feel like this ever. Give us a chance, give Flame a chance, and we'll show you. We can ease the hurt' _Lucas was silent which made Ninten panic slightly especially when he heard Ness give a shout of pain. He tried to focus make Lucas understand. '_Lucas please!'_

"Any luck yet?" Ness asked.

"Shut up trying to concentrate,"

"Well let me try something, PK Flash!" Ness said unleashing a green light at Lucas. The blinding light assaulted Lucas' eyes making him give a shout of pain. Ness saw Lucas stumble looking totally off kilter. Ness looked over at the staff still lying on the floor. Ness rushed over to scoop it up. He felt a rush of Lucas' past fears rush into his head. It detoured him a bit but he pushed through it. Ness raised the staff over his head horizontally then broke it in half against his knee. Suddenly Lucas gave a cry of anguish, but this time it sounded like his voice. He grabbed his head in distress as he collapsed to his knees. Suddenly he gave off powerful discharge of energy that seemed to shift the room as the bricks in the floor and walls were jarred. But right afterward Lucas collapsed into unconsciousness. Lying behind him is a boy in a black cloak with deep dark violet eyes, black hair as deep as midnight that covered the his forehead with unruly strands. He shook off his shock and managed to get back onto his black boots with on hand on his head.

"Damn kid…so much power…" he looked forward to see if his staff. "No…that's what did it he broke my necromancer. Never had that happen before…didn't think anything was strong enough to either," Ness and Ninten managed to rise to their feet to look at the boy. They were both surprised as they stood ready for a fight. The boy smirked ready to fight for real himself. However, something grabbed his attention as he looked up through the hole in the ceiling. He saw the moonlight was getting weaker which made him suck his teeth. "Moon won't last much longer. Not enough time to get rid of them especially if they fight back…." He turned toward Ness and Ninten. He stepped forward to Lucas's side then pushed him over with his foot. "Kid has so much power he doesn't know what to do with it. Oh well the puppet has out lived his usefulness now, you can have him," the boy kicked Lucas over to Ness and Ninten. Both boys got down to check on him and then glare at the boy.

"Void, am I right?" Ninten questioned. Void quirked his eyebrow. "I got it from Lucas' mind and I suggest not making the mistake of underestimating us again. You won't get away with this," Void noticed the boy barely trembled at all, Ness even less than him. Void smirked wishing the night didn't end soon.

"Well I look forward to our next meeting," Void stepped into a particularly shadowed wall and vanished along with his strange energy. Ness and Ninten relaxed then peered down at Lucas.

"Poor kid…" Ness said.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of ya," Ninten said picking Lucas up and bringing him to his bed. Ness watched after him for a moment then deciding to check on Flame. Curious to how he could still be asleep after all that. He poked his head in Flame's room to see he was shivering less than before when he checked on him. Ness walked inside and did the liberty of casting a PK Healing over Flame thinking he might be ill. Flame relaxed considerably as the spell did its job. Ness looked up noticing it quite dark in Flame's room to see the window boarded up not allowing a single drop of moonlight in. It was odd, confusing, and made Ness simply want to go to bed then deal with this insanity anymore. He turned to leave and closed the door behind him to meet Ninten heading back to his room. Ninten gestured to Flame's door but all Ness could do was shrug and shake his head with a sigh. Recognizing the sigh as a way of expressing his confusion Ninten let it be. They shared eye contact for a moment before they smirked. They both raised their fist and bumped the back of their fists against the other before retiring to their own rooms without a word. However, when they got to their beds they slept for only about thirty minutes until the sun came up making. Lucas eyes slowly opened, but quickly shut as the intense rays of the sun bounced off his face, he winced before removing the sheet, and his eyes scanned the room. He noticed the mess of furniture shifted and broken window however Lucas wasn't sure how it had happened.

"_Someone... was here…but who was it?__"_he thought. He tried to trace the power to its owner but with no luck. "That's strange I can't seem to-," Lucas began but was instantly cut off when the door suddenly sprang open.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING LUCAS!" Flame exclaimed as he crossed the room in less than a second.

Lucas jumped back giving off a silent squeal, "W-what…are y-you doing in here."

"I came to wake you up, so get up sleepy head it's time go exploring!"

Lucas face hardened slightly, "T-that still doesn't give you the r-right t-to barge in here, w-without my permission"

Flame gave a sheepish grin before scratching the back of his head "Sorry about that, force of habit" Lucas face soften a bit, letting out a small smile "There's that smile I knew I would eventually grow on ya"

Lucas shook his head and quickly leaped out of the bed and head out of the room. "…What happened last night?" Lucas gasped inspecting the damaged hall of the castle.

"I don't know…when night comes around anything could happen and I not know it,"

"Hey Lucas" Lucas turned his head, to find Ness waving at him, his hair was messy and his shirt was drenched with drool. Ness approached making Lucas eyes fall more toward the damaged hall. "Glad to see you're back to normal. I was worried we might've hurt you,"

"H-Hurt me?" Lucas asked confused.

"You don't remember doing all this?" Ness asked gesturing to the hall.

Lucas shook his head. "Whoooooa, Lucas did all this, alright pal look at you being all destructive!" Flame said elbowing Lucas. Lucas' eyes suddenly widened in realization

"I…apologize…if I hurt you…and I'm sorry for ruining your castle Flame…" Lucas said looking down with regret. "I-I'm also sorry for being used in such a way…"

"Aw it's fine!" Flame said with a wide smile.

"Yeah it's alright and no one got hurt," Ness said with a friendly warm smile as messed with Lucas' bed head. He looked Lucas in the eye with a bit of confusion. "But why didn't you call us for help?" Lucas stared at Ness looking as if he was debating about saying something. After a moment Lucas lips began to move but quickly shut as Ninten appeared from his room, Ninten rubbed his eyes before giving off a loud yawn; his hair was ruffled, but not as bad as Ness and it look as if he was going too collapsed at any moment.

"G-morning guys," Ninten said. "You okay Lucas?" Lucas nods his head at the same time as shaking off Ness' hand. Ninten began to say something else before his eyes landed on Ness; he let out a loud laugh.

Ness face hardened, "You don't look so good ya self,"

"At least I don't have drool all over my shirt,"

"Bite me,"

Lucas stared at the two with slight confusion. '_Didn't they work together to save me last night?'_ Flame was uncharacteristically quiet all of a sudden. Lucas turns away to head the other way. Flame rushed out of the room, quickly grabbing Lucas by the shoulder and dragged him the other way "W-what!?" Lucas shoot

"If it's the bath house you're looking for it's the other way." He explained,

"You mean Bathroom" Ness corrected.

"Bathroom? Why would the bath be in a room?"

"Never mind"

Ninten stretched, before following Lucas and Flame, with Ness close behind.

"So you notice anything off?" Ninten asked.

Ness shook his head. "He seems to be back to normal…a slight difference,"

"What is it?"

Ness smirks. "He isn't stuttering as much and I almost got a conversation out of him,"

"Progress I suppose…you fight pretty good,"

Ness gasped. "A compliment from you?!"

"Don't get used to it,"

"I won't, but thanks for the support. You kick butt for a guy with no offensive moves,"

Flame turned his head to look at the two to see them having subtle conversation. He felt an odd sensation in his chest at seeing them it was odd, but he supposed it was just his own excitement getting to him again.

* * *

Violet eyes stared impatiently at the castle, hissing a bit as a sun ray touched his shoulder.

"Where is that damn idiot? I have better things to do then wait for him to make it night again!" The figure threw his hands up in the air, as he began to walk deeper into the mushroom forest; the mushroom began to clump closer the further he went. "If he can't keep his side of the dame deal, I will be forced to speak to the guardian, and THAT could be annoying and problematic," The figure stopped and crossed his arms "Took you long enough!"

The other figure appeared from around another large mushroom with smirk on his face before removing a lock of hair from his face. "I been busy with my own affairs, sorry I guess,"

The figure growled, but soon huffed in like a show of triumph "Whatever just set it up and get out of my sight, your presence is an eye sore,"

"Yes Lord Void" the figure said sarcasm spilling off his tongue.

* * *

Lucas, Ninten and Ness stared gaping at the large bathhouse that was set in front of a rocky pathway, towering over them as if attempting to intimidate them. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing the three to have to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed; neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the bathhouse. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through. As they stepped onto the walkway, they noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pond beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more. Bushes trimmed into all sorts of weird and creepy animals and people littered the parts of the lawn that was not taken up by the fountain.

"Wow this bathhouse is bigger than my whole house," Ninten gapped, before bumping into the door.

"Hurry up and open it" Flame said, Ninten nodded as the door swung open.

The room was filled with faucets and bath tubs, a large stair case led to the second floor of the bath house.

"Hurry up guys we don't have all day to gap"

* * *

Void picked up the device, staring at it with utter disgust but faint curiosity, "This piece of garbage is supposed to control time?"

The figure shrugged, "It should, if it doesn't it isn't my problem,"

Void glared at him "It better worked or you're good as dead," Void place down the device tapping, the button it gave off a soft shrieking sound as a beam of light shot out of it and into the sky. A dark ominous cloud formed as lightning struck, the ground began to shake violently causing the ground to crack open, a loud piercing scream rang through the mushroom forest, with soft moans following in pursuit. The cloud began to disperse revealing, the stars that covered the night sky.

"Well look at that it actually worked, you seemed to have out done yourself. Maybe I will request your help again,"

The figure grunted before turning away, "Yeah no thanks, this was a one-time deal, oh and while you're making your way back to the castle, watch out for the winbar heard it feast on human flesh,"

Void rolled his eyes "Idiot, the winbar does not live in the mushroom forest and besides I am anything but human," Void began but when he turns to face the other, he was gone. Void, shrugged his shoulder "Better get to the castle, before the guardian throws a hissy fit."

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and Flame all soak in the relaxing tub that is giant enough to be a community pool. The water was nice and steamy relaxing all of the greatly. Lucas seemed particularly relaxed as the hot tub/pool/bathtub cleanse them of worries, injuries, and rejuvenates their body.

"You seem relaxed," Flame pointed out.

"Yeah…" Lucas responded. Lucas hadn't realized how many sores his body had after being possessed and beaten on. Lucas brought a hand to the bandage around his head feeling it tight around the wound. He supposed this Void person knew that he couldn't outright possess someone like him without a large amount of resistance. Bashing his head against that window almost gave him a concussion.

"Hey Lucas," Nitnen said grabbing his attention. "If ya want I could show you a few moves. I noticed you weren't doing so well up close,"

"I guess I should learn…" Lucas admitted looking down.

"Oh you teach me too!" Flame asked excitedly with a raised hand.

"Sure I could help…since apparently we have to deal with this Void person,"

"Did you say Void?" Flame questioned with a shocked look on his face. Lucas suddenly perks up making the other three boys turn to look at him. "What is it?"

"He's back…" Lucas said. They four boys quickly got out the bathhouse fully dressed and ready for a fight. They made sure they looked their best if they're going to beat the daylights out of someone. Ness adjusted his cap as he looks at the sky to see moonlight.

"Please tell me that's not normal here,"

"Well I can't say it hasn't happened before. Sometimes night can last an hour two hours, maybe even twenty three with only one hour of sunlight. But this happened a little too quickly," Flame explained. Suddenly Void appeared from on top of the castle. The four boys looked up to see him jump down to meet them.

"Well you came back for that back kicking a lot sooner than I thought…" Ness muttered. Void observed the three PSI users then his eyes fell on Flame.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Flame looked ill as he leaned on Lucas for support. "Flame?" Lucas questioned confused at his sudden illness.

"How'd you make night again?" Ninten asked.

"Why'd you make it night again?" Ness added.

"Just so I could beat the three of you myself," Ninten stared at Void harshly for a moment. Void felt a sudden tickle in his brain and suddenly it was gone.

"He has some weird machine that made it night. I bet if we take it out we won't have to deal with this jerk," Ninten said which prompted Void to step back in shock.

"H-How did you do that?" he demanded.

"Riiiight, no one in this world is used to PSI or even heard of it," Ness surmised.

"Should we go take it out?" Ninten asked.

"He's messing with the natural balance of this world. It may all be…weird, but it's natural. I can sense…nature fighting back…" Lucas explained.

"Hippie," Ness teased.

"Surprisingly dangerous people in hindsight," Ninten added.

"He's weaker now because this isn't natural moonlight," Lucas pressed.

"What, buy I-," Void's voice cut off as he raised his hands to summon dark power but found that it was much lower than what he was used to. "Damn, wasted time, and now the Guardian is probably pissed now too…that bastard neglected to tell me that. Great, I thought I could get rid you chumps here but I guess I'll have to wait for natural moonlight. Until then farewell, if we meet again," Suddenly he vanished in a puff of black smoke. And as Lucas said the moonlight began to fade in and out like a light bulb that wasn't properly screwed in.

"This is too weird…" Ness stated staring as the moonlight faded in and out until eventually it went out and was replaced with bright sunlight. "Okay…that was kinda pointless. We could've just stayed in the hot tub/pool/bathtub,"

"Hotpooltub?" Ninten suggested.

"Wonder what he meant by Guardian,"

"We may find out soon," Lucas said as he sat Flame back on his feet then turned toward the sky.

"WHO HAS BEEN MESSING WITH MY TIME!" shrieked an outraged voice.


	4. Time For a Boss Battle

_**Fractured Reality**_

_The Guardian: It's time for a boss battle!_

The three boys flinched as the voice rang throughout the forest. The sky turned gray, and the sun went bright red. The shadows of the buildings, status, mushrooms and even themselves began to leap out into the air forming, they all began to fused together and move in a very rapid yet circular pattern.

"What's going on?" Ness inquired, raising his hand over his face, as a gust of wind blew the three of them into the bathhouse, leaving three large hole in the wall.

"It's the guardian!" Lucas announced as he rose to his feet, his gazed then settles on Flame. Flame was against one of the statues, his face was still pale but was doing better than before, the life in his eyes were slowly returning, but he still look too weak to move at the moment. Lucas turned his head to Ness and Ninten before giving them a nod of the head and rushing out to retrieve Flame. Flame smiled at seeing Lucas, his skin was back to normal and his eyes were filled with life but he still was weak for some reason. Lucas grabbed Flame's arm allowing the redhead to lean on Lucas as he dragged him into the Bathhouse.

"Thanks Lucas" Flame gasped, as he began to slowly regain his posture.

"N-no problem,"

Ninten and Ness scurried over to the two their eyes never leaving the spiral that loamed abouve the castle.

"Flame are ya alright" Ninten asked a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired I guess, but don't worry about me worry about her!" Flame reminded, as he pointed to the sky.

"Her?" the three PSI users said in unison, their gaze following Flame's finger, their eyes landed on the figure that had replace the spiral of shadows.

A young woman who looked to be in the late teens hovered in the air eyes closed. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal pupiless turquoise blue eyes, her waist length curly dark hair flowed in the wind causing her to give a sign of annoyances, and she was attired in a black jumpsuit with two sets of bat wings on her back one of which raps itself around her shoulder like a collar. A blue rose rest on her neck with a blood red ribbon tied around it like a necklace. A human like skull resided on top of her head with bat wings stretching from the sides.

"Is that the-," Ness began.

"Guardian, yes, her name is Iris," Flame confirmed, getting on the defensive. "All I know is she's nuts," Iris stared at the four boys, but particularly lingered on Flame, she gave a grunt of disgust as she crossed her arms.

"So I guess you're the losers who think they can freely mess with nature huh?" Ninten began to protest, when a long piece of tap somehow found it way on his mouth. "Now sweety it's not polite to interrupt a guardian while their speaking, unless you want to face the harsh consequences." Ninten exchanges a glance with Ness who waves him down before he reluctantly settles down. "Now, how dare you four. I wanted it to be day for a reason and you have no right to mess with that. I mean, who do you lot think you are? And to think I give the sentient life on this layer, so much love."

This time it was Ness who spoke up "LOVE, if ya haven't notice, this whole place is virtually a wasteland with nothing around but monsters, besides us four, we have only seen one other living person!"

The guardian frowned at Ness flipping her hair behind her ear, "Why You ungrateful twerp" She raised her hand high in the air and suddenly dropped it, a gush of wind quickly appeared head at high speed towards Ness, but before either one of them could react Flame jumped in front of him, hands at his side a white aura encased him.

"Firewall!" Flame chanted as large wall of fire circled around the four boys. The wall was able to easily absorb the attack that was aimed for Ness.

"Wow, Flame where you learned that," Ninten inquired staring widely at him.

Flame gave a toothy grin with a hint of confusion "You guys aren't' the only ones who have special abilities…apparently," the aura around him faded and the wall of fire soon followed.

The Guardian was now on the ground a smirk was on her face "Impressive, this might actually be fun,"

Lucas stared at the guardian his eyes narrowed "Hey… we…we don't want any trouble… so can we talk this out because I can assure-," Lucas was interrupted, when the guardian raised her hand to silence him.

"I've been extremely bored as of late, and you four have very interesting powers, even if one of them is local," Flame gave her a questioning look. "I want to fight you and them when I've beaten you to a pulp I'll punish you, even if you did not mess with my time"

"B-but-," Lucas began but Ness stopped him.

"Forget it Lucas, if it a fight she wants it's a fight she'll get. But careful what ya ask for,"

Iris smirk grew wider "That's the spirit, but before we go to a more suitable area. I have one certain eyesore to get rid of," Iris rose from the ground going higher than the tallest tower of the castle. She remained there for a moment before a large amount of dark energy appeared on the tip of her fingers "SHADOW GUN!" She yelled as a large set of dark energy beams emitted from her finger all hitting different parts of the castle and the mushroom it was currently located on. The four boys gasped as the sudden attack.

"What is she doing?" Ness exclaimed

"What does it looks like she's doing, she's destroying the castle!" Ninten shot. A loud snap was heard and before anyone could react the mushroom began to tumble.

"Levitate!" Flame yelled, causing the four boys to float in mid-air, a white aura in casing their bodies.

"Thank Flame," Lucas said, staring at the remains of the castle and the bathhouse.

"No problem…" Flame responded again a bit confused at what was happening. Iris slowly floated down in front of them; her face was expressionless as she stared at them,

"Teleport" Her eyes turned completely red and a crimson aura from around her and as the word left her mouth the boys found themselves in a new location.

* * *

The four boys found themselves in front of a huge castle, the gothic greatness of its features, and its mouldering walls of dark grey stone, rendered it a gloomy and sublime object … the light died away on its walls, leaving a melancholy purple tint, which spread deeper and deeper, as the thin vapour crept up the mountain, while the battlements above were still tipped with splendour. From those too, the rays soon faded, and the whole edifice was invested with the solemn duskiness of evening. Silent, lonely and sublime, it seemed to stand the sovereign of the scene, and to frown defiance on all, who dared to invade its solitary reign. As the twilight deepened, its features became more awful in obscurity … The gateway … leading into the courts was of gigantic size, and was defended by two round towers, crowned by over-hanging turrets, embattled, where, instead of banners, now waved long grass and wild plants … The towers were united by a curtain, pierced and embattled also, below which appeared the pointed arch of an huge portcullis, surmounting the gates: from these, the walls of the ramparts extended to other towers, overlooking the precipice, whose shattered outline … told of the ravages of war. Iris appeared her hands clasped as she began to whisper something, the surrounding area became dark, like an endless void, and the castle itself disappeared. This left them with only a sun the color of purple that shined down on the dark area around them.

"Where are we," Lucas asked examining the dark area.

"You're in my home everything that was here that castle, the surrounding hills, the sunset, was all created by me, you should feel privilege, and you are the first humans that have seen my universe outside of Peril."

"Love what you've done with the place," Ness joked.

"Yeah and it's such a great honor to be here," Ninten said sarcasm spilled off his tongue. "This place looks boring…"

"You two have guts to talk back to me like that. I can't say that's ever happened before, but in a moment they will be splattered all over the floor."

"You have a beautiful imagination" Ness sarcastically said with Lucas behind him sticking his tongue out in disgust at the suggestion.

"Thanks I pride myself in being very imaginative."

Lucas jumped into to the conversation, a little flustered, with all that happen in less than a hour. "Wait, B-before… we do anything h-hasty, w-why do you treat your people so poorly" Lucas asked the so called guardian.

Iris sighed" Well the least I can do is answer your question before I kill you. You see Planet Peril is undergoing some new management so to speak, so the former, master/ruler laws have been overruled by our new leader. At first glance you would think he was a monster. But he desires to create a strong world filled with strong beings, without weakness. I don't remember a whole lot of things before he got here, but I understand his goal. Making the world much harsher making those who are not strong enough be trampled by those stronger. He coined it survival of the fittest, one of his new rules was to oppress the sentient life on each layer. So taking the easy way out I got rid of, let's say 70% of the population, by raising the monster population by 20% so that means 45% of the sentient life remaining are like you four. Strong and with nerve," She summoned her weapon again from the darkness. "If you've got any more questions well to bad I'm just itching to fight."

"Ok guys, get ready!" Ness said as he got on the defensive, with Lucas, Ninten and Flame.

"**Hmm, it would be stupid to fight all four of them at once; I will have to level the playing field somehow, but who will I use**?" Iris thought as she stared at the four boys "**The two dark haired ones, they may be easier to control, but have too many disadvantages. They appear to have a will that would make them more trouble than their worth**," Her eyes then shifted to Flame and Lucas, "**The blonde would be a perfect candidate, I sense a great yet, strange energy from him, but he noticed my appearance before any of the others so he may be much sharper than the others and would be way too difficult to control.**" Her eyes then land on Flame "**Perfect, he has a considerable amount of power, he physical might not be as strong or fast as either dark haired boys, but the amount of power I sense from him could challenge that of the blonde. Plus he will be easier to control…but his power seems so familiar**,"Iris shook her head before she smirked as she made her decision, not knowing that Ninten was reading her.

"Hey, guys watch out!" But his warning fell on deaf ears as a sudden wave of bats circle around the trio of PSI users and placing Flame on the outside

"Flame!" Ness called, but quickly regretted it as the bats shrieked to unleash a powerful sonic attack that stunned them. Iris stared at Flame, who took a step back, he gulped.

"Darn it, I don't know how this power works at all…" Iris took out her scythe, seemingly ready to attack Flame, but instead her eyes glows a dark crimson red, her body engulfed by, a light blue aura, Flame stared at her, his light red eyes, suddenly turn blood red, and a red aura appeared around, him. They remain like that for a minute before the aura and the red eyes faded from Flames face to reveal, crystal blue pupiless eyes, his red hair, had strips of brown and dark hair, his usual smile, was replace with an ugly scowl as he stared at Iris. Iris smirked motioning him to come, following her orders he closed the distance between him and her in less than a second. Iris placed her fingers to her lips and a whistle sound emitted from it, causing the bats to disperse into the dark void, iris eyes landed on the three figures on the ground, which were currently covering their ears with their hands. The boys slowly regained their footing using the others shoulder to help them up.

"Where's Flame?" Lucas asked still a little dazed, from the loud screeches that came from the bats.

"Ah, ya only been away from me for a minute and ya can't recognize me Lucas, I'm hurt" Flame said, giving off a very creepy grin.

"F-flame!" The three boy's eyes widened as the stared at their guide and his slightly altered appearance.

"In the flesh, what don't like my new look, Iris says it's very becoming of me,"

Ness stared at Flame, his face hardened as he glared daggers at Iris "What did you do to him?"

Iris shrugged "I persuaded him to come over to my side for a bit, hope you don't mind me using your friend,"

"Heck yeah we mind,"

Ninten growled "You're SICK!"

"No I'm quite fine actually."

"You're not going to get away with this you're going down!" And this time it was Lucas who spoke up, causing Ness and Ninten to gape at him surprised then both smirk.

"Oh you're in for it now," Ninten teased.

"Looks like we're in for a fight, you take care of Blondie, think you can handle that, while I take care of the other two?"

Flame Stared at the Lucas cheekily "Without much effort really."

"Alright that's it lady, first the castle, now you taken Flame, and most importantly you wrecked the Hotpooltub, it is so go time!" Ness exclaimed pulling out a metal bat as he rushed toward her. Ninten looked at Lucas and made a gesture to Flame. Lucas nods that he would take care of it and join them shortly. Once he got that confirmation he rushes after Ness to back him up. Ness brought his bat down only to be blocked by the shaft of Iris' scythe. She spun the weapon in her hand deflecting him then brought the blade around. Ness regained his footing then jerked his torso back to dodge the blade. She smiled at him then balanced on the scythe narrowly dodging Ninten's bat as well. She took to the air then points her finger down to unleash another barrage of her Shadow Gun. The mutli-beam attack began raining down on them. Ness stood his ground stretching out his arms for a multi-colored aura to cover his body then he unleashed a multi-barrage of his own of PK Rocken. Iris gave a brief flash of annoyance.

"Heads up lady!" Ninten called as he went flying up into the air with his bat raised. She managed to raise her weapon in time to block the attack, but the force behind it was something that totally took her off guard. She went flipping out of the air she crash onto her feet as she hit the ground. She glared up at the two of them. As they both looked as ready as ever to continue.

"Be careful guys!" Lucas called over to them as he hurried toward Flame. He looked into Flame's direction then focused as he locked on to Flame's eyes. However, at the last moment a flame wall like before suddenly shot up cutting off his vision of Flame. "Huh,"

"That thing you do to shut brains off. You need to make eye contact with it, but you also have to really concentrate too don't you," Flame somehow got onto Lucas' left side. Flame suddenly grabbed Lucas' hair then jerked his head down to slam his nose straight down onto his knee. Flame threw Lucas back on his feet as he staggered back by open to being pummeled in the face with Flame's fist. Lucas hit the ground hard but Flame didn't stop as he began kicking Lucas while on the ground. Kicking him in the gut, stomping on his head, and driving his heel down into Lucas' side.

"…s-stop…" Lucas begged as if struggling to keep his voice in control. Suddenly Flame was bashed from behind as he hit the ground. Lucas looked up to see Ninten had slugged him.

"You alright?" Ninten asked picking Lucas off the ground.

"Yeah…but don't worry about me, go help Ness," Lucas said pointing toward Ness locked weapons with Iris.

"I thought you might try to shut down Flame's mind. Can't rely on that all the time ya know,"

"If I try and fight I might…" Lucas shivered.

"You wanna switch?"

Lucas looked at Flame shaking off the attack as he was soon ready to go again. Lucas looked back at Ninten. "I can do this," Ninten looked like he wanted to protest the idea, but relented. He supposed that Lucas had to be able to defend himself without him or Ness always bailing him out. Ninten rushed back to back up Ness again. Lucas took a deep breath then faced Flame again who glared at him.

"Are you really that pathetic you need those two to keep bailing you out?"

Lucas' fist sparked light blue energy with a small crackle that made Flame tensed. "Time to break my boundaries…" Lucas knew that when mind controlled he fought Ness and Ninten both to a standstill, granted they weren't trying to hurt him, but they had a hell of time from how it sounded. He needed to dig up that strength. Flame rushed Lucas again this time head on. Lucas focused allowing his PSI senses to take command. He sidestepped Flame's fist as he drive it forward. He ducked under the backswing, and took one step back to avoid the foot stomp. Lucas raised his hand to point at Flame. He unleashed the weakest PK Love he could fire. The attack still had the force of a small cannonball though. Flame was blasted as he went sliding into the ground. Lucas understood this was some type of mind control using some odd power that Iris was in command of but might be of the norm in this world. Flame leaped back to his feet quickly surprising Lucas as he performed a tornado kick that took Lucas completely by surprise. His senses though were not as he instinctively ducked down with the kick almost knocked off his hood. Flame mashed his teeth in irritation.

"Don't get all overconfident all of a sudden. You're still a weakling. I never actually liked you, I mostly just felt bad for you. Isn't that sad, the guy who has amnesia, no idea who he is, and has no friends feels bad for you! How pathetic can you be that you can't even freaken smile?! How sad is your life that you shut people out without giving them a chance! Why are you such a jerk?!" Flame yelled blindly throwing a poorly thrown punch that Lucas only needed to raise his forearm to block. "What happened to you?!" Lucas realized that in this state Flame was expressing his true feelings even if he is acting out of his control. Lucas glanced back at Ness and Ninten. Ninten hit Ness with an Offense Up spell that considerably increased Ness's PK Rocken that almost overpowered Iris. He supposed it took power from her to control Flame. Flame may have a deep power, but he is not this skilled with it or fighting really from what he could tell. Flame thrust his foot forward toward Lucas's chest. Lucas caught his foot placing his palm on Flame's heel and his other hand to grab his ankle. Lucas wasn't sure what to do next if he was honest since he never actually pulled off this block successfully.

"Improvise…" he muttered to himself. He jerked Flame's leg toward him, but Flame somehow managed to bring his other foot up to place against Lucas's chest. Then in one swift motion he found himself on his back with Flame's shins against his shoulder.

"Wow you suck at this," Flame teased. He raised one leg to pin Lucas' wrist down with his foot while he used his knee to keep Lucas' other arm down. In this position Flame was hands free as he showed when he balled up his fist. Lucas met his gaze with Flame's. Immediately Flame knew what the boy was doing then punched him in the face with as much force as he could muster. Lucas wince at the pain as his head jarred a bit, but he kept his eyes pointing forward. Flame closed his eyes as he kept swinging over and over again as hard as he could. His knuckles meeting Lucas' face with a sickening sound as Lucas had trickles of blood slip out his mouth. Lucas stayed focused though while he was this close up and had Flame in one place. He focused until he found it, the oddity in Flame's brain he assumed was the cause of the mind control. Now that he found it there was only one thing left to do. Flame pulled back again slightly fatigued.

Lucas cleared his throat to say this sentence as clear as he could, "You hit like a sissy," Flame paused as he stopped to glare down at Lucas.

"You-,"

"Made ya look," Lucas' eyes flashed in the same manner that Iris' had before. This time however, Flame's hair and eyes returned to normal. He grunted his felt rubbed his temple to ease the stress of having his mind toyed with so much.

"Geez I got a headache…" he groaned. He looked down to see Lucas pinned under him. "Oh geez…" he gasped as he quickly stood up to help Lucas sit up. Lucas was dizzy considering all the blows he had taken. "Oh my Haven…Lucas…I am so sorry…I didn't know how to stop and it was…please forgive me!" Flame begged. Lucas had a well of emotions inside of him at the moment just looking at him.

"…Why couldn't things have ended this way…" he muttered to himself. Flame still had the anxious look on his face that begged for forgiveness. "Of course I forgive you, you're my friend,"

Flame looked at Lucas surprised. "You mean that?"

"If you weren't….I…would've…" Lucas stopped himself and pretended to wipe the blood from the corner of his lip.

"I made you bleed," Flame shivered. "I hurt you…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Cla-I mean Flame…it's okay," Lucas turned away to check and see that his thoughts of Iris' power keeping Flame in line were true. Now without him she was considerable much stronger now. "G-Gotta help them,"

"No," Flame said with grave seriousness in his voice. Flame grabbed Lucas' shoulders firmly. "I'll help them, you rest,"

"Flame you don't-,"

"No, you rest!" he yelled clenching Lucas' shoulder so tightly it almost hurt. Lucas holds his peace as he nods. Flame relaxes as he turns to the fight with deep hatred in his eyes.

Ness flipped backwards avoiding the scythe. "Is it me or did she get tougher all of a sudden?"

"Maybe her time of the month works differently here too," Ninten suggested. Iris raised her hand to unleash her bats again. They opened their mouths to let out their sonic screams. Ness in a quick reflex unleashed a PK Flash after telling Ninten to close his eyes. The flash of light startled the bats silly and obliterated them to ash. Iris gasped in annoyance as she raised her scythe to unleash a crescent wave of purple energy. Ninten quickly raised a Powershield around Ness and himself. However, the moment the attack made contact they both cancelled each other out. "It's like PSI here is either REALLY effective, or it don't do squat,"

"At least the defensive kind doesn't," Ness said unleashing a multi-beam of PK Rocken again. Iris with amazing skill began flying in between each beam with grace and elegance. As if a ballerina dancing in midair as she twirled and bowed and bent in every which direction. She smirked down at them as she points her finger to unleash a barrage of her Shadow Gun.

"Defense up!" Ninten yelled leaping in front of Ness as he crossed his arms. The barrage hit him head on as he struggled to stand his ground. Ness saw a particularly nasty shot heading for him, so Ness tackled Ninten to the ground to barely avoiding the arrow like beam. Ness quickly to raise his bat just as Iris' scythe came down. The blade was a mere hair away from Ness' face and he lacked the physical strength to remove it.

"Well this has been loads of fun," Iris smirked.

"We clearly have VERY different definitions of fun," Ness groaned out.

"But you've become a priority now I can't let guys as powerful as you are just wonder around. You have to die,"

"Let's not and say we did," Iris smirked as she extends a hand to point a finger in Ness' face. "…Someone needs a manicure,"

"I hope you enjoyed that," she growled with distaste.

"LET THEM GO!" Flame suddenly called out tackling her to the ground.

"Blade! In my face! Almost took my head off!" Ness yelled in fright at the scythe barely missing his neck.

"Geez you whine a lot," Ninten groaned out as he began getting up. "Thanks for the save,"

"Got some fight in ya still?"

"Of course, long as you can keep up,"

"Alright, maybe there's hope for you yet," Flame came crashing to the ground in front of them grabbing their attention. They were happy to see that Flame was okay, but they quickly glanced around to locate Lucas…sitting and watching.

"You made me hurt my friend!" Flame growled in pure outrage.

"Oh please, I didn't make you do anything that's not how my old power works. I brought out the part of you that doesn't like him, you clearly had a lot of dislike for him since you had no problem pounding his face in,"

"That word again Old Power, what is that?" Ness questioned.

"Ness we gotta take her down now,"

"Right I'm with you,"

"TOGETHER!" They exclaimed rushing past Flame. Suddenly Flame explodes with a white aura engulfing his body surprising him. Even more so when the aura extends to Ness and Ninten. Ness and Ninten gasped as suddenly a rush of power burst into them and suddenly the white aura that gathered around them turned crimson for Ness and sapphire for Ninten.

"What kind of Old Power is this?" Iris questioned as she stepped back in fear. Not ones to look a gifted horse in the mouth they made their move. Iris swung her scythe as hard as she could with a batter swing. Ness jumped up but Ninten stopped it casually with the back of his fist where the blade met the shaft. He grabbed it then yanked it right out of her startled grasp. Ness had flipped forward and was coming back down leading with his feet as they slammed into Iris throwing her to the ground. Ninten snapped the scythe in half easily then tossed it aside. Iris growled raising her finger for a shadow gun but this time unleashed a focused beam out one finger. Ninten wanted to raise a shield by reflex but instead a large build of power entered his palm. He felt it grow and grow and feared losing control so he fired a sphere of psionic energy mixed with the odd power that Iris called Old Power.

"PK Blast," His attack consumed hers and met her head on with explosive results. She went sliding back, but still on her feet as she struggled to catch her breath as she held her arms.

"How is this possible, nothing like this should be possible? They aren't even from this world so how could Old Power be possible for them let alone so powerful…" Iris gasped trying to regain herself.

"Guess you picked a fight with the wrong guys huh lady. And FYI we didn't screw with your time that was Void," Ness was in the air above her somehow flying.

"Void…" she gasped suddenly. Ness began waving his arms around until suddenly a red guitar made of psionic energy appeared.

"Alright give her a show Ness!" Ninten exclaimed.

"PK ROCK OUT!" Ness exclaimed as he began strumming the red guitar. The heavy metal rock out music was symphony, but what was better was that each note became real energy. Energy that was hitting Iris with each time he strummed a note. She was overpowered in moments the song began but soon after Ness hit the final chord of his song Iris was knocked into the air. She sparked for a moment trying to get steady. She let out a cry of unadulterated disbelief of what was happening. She burst into a shower of light that vanquished all the darkness of the realm she called home. He dark gothic castle began to lighten up as well as the area took a much more friendly tone. "That was awesome…."

"Heck yeah it was!"Ninten exclaimed. Their power went away as Flame finally focused on what was happening. "What was that?"

"I don't know, I never could do that before! And you, that attack was AWESOME, you said you didn't have offensive PSI,"

"I don't, it just came out and oh mean that was great!"

"I think I made that happen…" Flame said with a distant voice catching both Ness and Ninten out of their excitement. "I don't know what it was but I think I did that somehow…but I don't know how…"

"A-Are you guys alright?" Lucas questioned rejoining the group.

"Right as rain," Ninten smirked.

"Wow, he actually said that…" Ness sighed.

"Shut up,"

"You two are the same as ever," Flame cut in staring at them both. His eyes then ventured toward Lucas. "You three are something extremely special,"

"Something is wrong with this world…isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know…Guardians are known to defend their layer and all those who live on it. This was different, so wrong to how it should be. The Iris I read about was so different," Flame sighed. "Something is wrong with my world…wish I knew what…"

"Layers, Guardians, Old Power, and this whole place is crazy!" Ness exclaimed throwing his hands up in an exacerbated feeling. Suddenly a blinding swirl of golden light appeared before them. "And now a swirling vortex, okay stick a fork in me, I'm done!"

"Geez chill dude," Ninten said. Ninten looked at Lucas to see the boy had actually taken his hood off by choice. However, he still felt rather withdrawn a bit and quite worried himself about the perilous situation they were in. Ninten took off his cap and placed it on Lucas' head. Lucas was surprised as he met eyes with Ninten. He looked odd without his hat and Lucas was going to remove it to return it but Ninten shook his head. "Hold on to it until you're ready," Lucas wasn't quite sure what he meant, but nods anyway.

"This is a door," Flame said after a moment. Eyes ventured over to Ness.

"Better name then what I came up with,"

"This leads to the next layer…I don't know what could be out there…it could be more dangerous. More dangerous monsters, terrible people, and the cruel Guardians…it sounds exciting!" Flame exclaimed. "But you guys are free to do whatever you want. I know there is something wrong and I want to do something. I'll definitely help you guys, but you don't have to get involved here if you don't want to. As my friends you have that choice,"

The three PSI heroes shared glances amongst each other. "What the hey I wanted an adventure and this is as good as any," Ness said with a shrug.

"Sounds like fun. Kicking butt with new friends, new powers, and saving a world, I'm in," Eyes fell on Lucas.

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well I'm not staying by myself so I'm sticking with you guys. I'll do what I can to help,"

"Great then let's move on to the next layer!" Flame exclaimed. He reached out to grab Lucas' hand pulling him along as he went into the door. Ness and Ninten soon followed behind him with laughter following.

A figure had stood on a tower of the castle staring down at where the heroes were previously. "PSI users…with the ability to use Old Power…things just got a lot more interesting…"


	5. Survival of the Fittest

_**Fractured Reality **_

_**Survival of the Fittest**_

Sweat dripped off a figure's pale skin as he began to lift the basket. The figure released a soft grunt before he began his journey through the blazing desert, his shoes seemingly becoming a sand magnet as he trotted to the thick sand. "Damnit, why can't that idiot do his job!" he whined, his face becoming slightly red with anger. He stopped short suddenly. The surrounding dust particles began to rapidly rise in a circular fashion, encasing him within its boundary, he quickly raised his hand protectively over his face blocking out some of the roaming dust. His eyes widened slightly as the sky slowly cracked open spitting out four individuals with both pairs splitting off in the sky.

Ness yelled out in panic all the way down as he crashed into the soft, yet scorching sand below. Ness looked up eyes slightly widened at the figure in front of him.

"Hey you look like Lu-" But he was quickly interrupted when another body mass slammed on top of him causing him to sink into the sand again.

"Ouch, not the landing I expected, but still kinda soft," Ninten mused staring at the surrounding area. The dust particles began to slowly disperse as the door began to seal shut as the sand fell back to the ground. Ninten gaze landed on the person in front of him, "Lucas? What in this messed up world happened to your hair," The figure stare quizzically at Ninten and his mouth began to open before Ninten was thrown face first into the sand.

"I'm not a doormat you idiot, watch where you fall," Ness growled standing to his feet before crossing his arms.

"Sorry I was too busy screaming for my life to take notice of where I was falling, but I will keep that in mind next time,"

Ness sighed "Don't bother that will be too much work for your brain," Ninten snorts but instead of retaliating he turned his gaze to the boy in front of them. The boy was physically similar to Lucas, with some minor differences, his hair was shorter and a light orange, he was attired in a simple orange and cyan striped shirt and gray slacks and a golden chain was wrapped around his neck. Ninten reached out to touch the chain but the boy retaliated. Ninten was shocked as he was pushed a back harshly to the ground surprised someone had the strength to do that to him.

"Hey don't touch!" the boy yelled trying. He composed himself as if trying not to lose his cool.

"Okay, he's clearly not Lucas," Ninten surmised. He also remembered that Lucas is still wearing his cap.

Ness observed him, his voice held the same accent as Flame but slightly less thick, "Excuse the idiot over there, we were just a little confuse. Um do you mind telling us where we are?"

The Boy cocked his eyebrow at Ness before saying, "This is the second Layer of Planet Peril. The Desert, the hottest layer on the Planet…used to be a tropical paradise though…"

Ninten got up before dusting himself off, "This is what I call a change of scenery. First we're in a bug invested forest, now were in a scorching desert. This place is full of surprises,"

The boy gave them a blank look "You're not from around here huh?" Ness and Ninten nod, earning a groan from the other boy "Troublesome… whatever follow me it's dangerous to be out here at this time of the day. When we get to my village you can figure out what you guys are gonna do next or whatever it is," Ness and Ninten glanced at each other before agree and following their temporary guide,

"My name is Sage by the way"

"Ness"

"Ninten"

"Well let's go," Sage said hoisting his basket up to start walking on the hot sand.

"This sand smells weird…" Ninten muttered as he pulled his hood up to block out the sun.

"Yeah…" Ness agreed. "Hey Sage you see any others fall from the sky too?"

"Hard to see with all the litter in the air,"

"Litter?" they both questioned.

"Ya know, like what we're walking on,"

Ness and Ninten's faces fell. They were literally walking on a super-heated landscape made…of kitty litter.

* * *

Flame and Lucas were flung away from Ness and Ninten because of some odd surge in the wind after exiting the portal. They were thrown completely in a random direction and falling towards who knows what. Lucas saw they were heading towards a wall which made his eyes widened. He casts a psycho shield around himself and Flame right before making contact. However, they simply pass through the wall instead of smashing through it. Lucas gave a sudden shriek as he and Flame came tumbling into a bright hallway of a large temple building was made of a type of stone that was emitting an ominous yellow light very similar to that of Flame's castle. The walls were covered in strange writing and scenes that were carved onto the stone then brightly painted so that the light wouldn't consume it.

"W-where are we?" Lucas inquired staring in wonder at the walls of the temple. Lucas stepped toward the wall he and Flame entered and placed a hand against it to see that his hand did not go through. He stared at it with a puzzled expression.

"This is awesome we must be in some kind of temple!"

"A temple?"

Flame ventured over to a window to look out of it and gasp in surprise. Flame smiled at Lucas the brightness of it made the light emitting from the stone seem dull in comparison, "This place is basically a floating castle that resides in the second Layer. This must be like the castle I was living in with new information since this is an ever growing, always increasing, and modernizing world. Maybe we can find learn something,"

Lucas nodded. He brought a hand to his head to feel the baseball cap still firmly on his head making sure he didn't lose it. Then it dawned on him "Where are Ness and Ninten?"

Flame smile dropped slightly as he shrugs "Don't worry those two are tough I'm sure they can take care of themselves. They're probably wondering around, from what I've read there's barely any dangerous creatures living here beside. It's supposed to be a paradise, so they should totally be safe. Only some coppereaters, fire ants, and a couple of sniders,"

Lucas sighed "From what I've witness so far, is it safe to say that all of them are larger than the flies?" Flame nods. "Great…"

"Let's go, if this castle is like mine then the main hall should be this way," Flame instantly grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him into a new room. Flame and Lucas eyes trace around their surroundings, tower glass windows with pictures of Goddesses and Gods hovered above them, the light of the sun, barely passing through, giving the room a dim setting, books were left scattered and torn all over the hall, and the scent of dried blood polluted the atmosphere. Lucas felt a bit nauseous and uncomfortable in this new environment. He didn't like it one bit and he hoped they'd find what they were looking for and leave quickly. "So Lucas tell me about yourself," Flame suddenly spoke up. Lucas thought that maybe the dark atmosphere was making even Flame's enthusiasm dwindle.

"I-I don't know what to tell you,"

"Tell me about you. What is life like back home for you?"

"Bad,"

"Why?"

"It's a long story,"

"We have time,"

"No we don't, we are trying to get in and get out. This place is giving me c-chills,"

"I thought you said we we're friends!"

"We are friends,"

"Then why won't you talk to me. I don't understand that one bit. Ness and Ninten know something about you, which means you must've told them. Why won't you tell me?"

"I haven't told them anything,"

"Then why do they act like they understand you so much, and why do you accept them more then you do me,"

"Flame…stop it," Lucas jerked Flame to a halt. "I'm…not good at making friends. I…have…issues," Lucas touched the brim of Ninten's hat. "Ness and Ninten don't know any more than you do, their just willing to accept that I'm not ready to open up,"

"When will you be?"

"I'll let you know,"

Flame sighed seeming like that is as much as Lucas was willing to talk on the subject as he started leading the way. Flame had felt extremely guilty about what he did to Lucas. He felt that if he knew that maybe that side of him would go away so he would never hurt Lucas again. But maybe it wasn't true with how he was feeling toward him. Flame's somber look was stuck on his face unable to turn it into a smirk. Lucas detected the mood drop for Flame making the area even more unbearable for him. Lucas was about to say something else when he closed his mouth. He decided to leave Flame to his thoughts, especially with what he saw. On the left were double doors leading into an extremely extravagant library, three times the size of one in Flame's castle. Lucas walked in with a still sulking Flame. In the center stood a tall pedestal with a strange book resting on top of it left open and seemingly untouched. Lucas cautiously made his way to the book with Flame in tow. Lucas stared down at the book, his eyes scanning it before giving a frustrated grunt.

"I can't read this," Lucas said. Indeed the scribbles and writing was something totally unfamiliar to Lucas.

Flame set his gaze on the book, "I think I can, it looks like a variation of the words I read in my library," Flame stood there as he read over the pages "Lucky us, this has info on that Old Power Iris mentioned,"

Lucas stared at Flame slightly shock "Y-you're sure," Flame just nods as he began to get absorbed into the book. "W-what does it say?"

"Tell me about your past,"

"I said no," Lucas said with sternness and a slight bit of irritation. "You can either accept that or I can pick your brain. By the way it isn't a pleasant feeling when I read minds like Ninten,"

Flame swallowed a little perturbed to hear Lucas make a threat. He supposed Lucas does have a darker side, "Well this version of the language is kind of hard to read but I think I've got the gist of it. According to this the Old Power is a special ability once belonging only to our god Haven. Apparently with his departure his Old Power spread across the Peril. Old Power is like a super charged energy that flows through a person's body. It can have all kinds of different effects depending on the personality and traits of that person. Basically Old Power doesn't give just one ability, but it can be a dozen of different abilities. That means we would have no idea what a person could be capable of with Old Power since it could virtually be similar or different to everyone else. Old Power is the planets last connection to our god. It also seems like only special people can use it like the Guardians of Peril, or very special residents. Now here is where it gets sketchy, I believe it's says that it can be applied in manipulation of emotions, elements, space, time, and even the mind. Old Power is supposed to be like a source of life for this world and sometimes it's like it has a will of its own. Old Power is something that is kinda random who gets it, but if you don't have it then you can't get it,"

Flame looked up at Lucas, who gave him a shrug "Well that explains why you can use firewall so your Old Power must be elemental. What about when you gave Old Power to Ninten and Ness? Iris had said that shouldn't have been possible,"

Flame stared back at the book his eyes squinting slightly. He flipped a few pages searching for the answer to this question, "AH-HA! Found something. Old power is controlled by emotions and it grows stronger using them. The more a person feels the more power they let out. My Old Power must not only be elemental…the book didn't say a person was only limited to one category with Old Power..."

Lucas closed his eyes to think for a moment taking in the information then speaking. "Old Power shares some similarities with PSI. The main difference is our power is limited to our imagination more so than emotions. Old Power and PSI are polar opposites! PSI is more about attack power and strength of will. Old Power is more focused on emotional strength in oneself and others. You served as a link between Ness and Ninten. Like completing an incomplete circle, and unleashed this amazing power. Your mutual feelings formed the bond. You all wanted to beat Iris…to…to…"

"Protect our friend," Flame finished for Lucas as he glanced at him.

"Right…I suppose those emotions were built up because Iris had to force them out of you with her Old Power while Ness and Ninten were already riled up," Flame winced slightly as he remembered his little skirmish with Lucas. Flame felt overwhelming shame at this act. He'd never ever mean to hurt Lucas, poke fun at him sure, but never hurt. Flame also knew from how Lucas described the link…Lucas may never be able to use this power if he kept this persona up. "Flame?" Lucas questioned snapping the redhead from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you find anything about the Guardians, maybe we could find out what's truly going on,"

Flame nodded before flipping the page before his eyes caught a very familiar image. "I-iris," He sputtered before motioning for Lucas to come closer, "It looks like her," Flame picked up the book and examines the words "It says the upper layer Guardian and the weakest of all guardians," Flame continued reading more as he got absorbed into it. Lucas looked at the book from Flame's side when suddenly he perked up. He felt an odd pulsation in the already disturbing environment. Flame hadn't noticed being too engrossed in reading. Lucas turned his head to see a beam of light blue energy coming towards them. Lucas hesitated for a moment as self-preservation screamed for him to move. Lucas quickly leaped into action surprising Flame as he instinctively raised a PSI Shield. Lucas realized his mistake the second he made it, but was too late to correct it as the beam smashed through his shield easily and into his torso delivering a powerful shock as well. Lucas was thrown back into Flame as they both went flying towards a wall. Flame winced a bit but saw Lucas slumped against him unmoving.

"Lucas!" Flame exclaimed getting from underneath him to prop him against the wall. He saw the serious scorch mark from where the beam hit him. He turned back to glare at their attacker for his eyes to widen. "It's the Guardian of Paradise Layer, Zeon," He has skinny legs that come to a point looking like giant light blue tooth picks. The upper-thigh has a single segmented blue stripe that goes down to the knees. He has a silver skin tone that covers it except for its torso which is black, and a vertically lined abdomen. Zeon's arms are in the form of two pairs of cord-like tentacles, red and blue. Zeon also has two Rectangle-shaped "ears" and a long silver tail. His eyes stern totally empty of pupils like looking into a white void, and a piece of cloth covered his mouth that wrapped around his head. Upon seeing him appear Lucas began trying to sit up to stand and face this new threat. However, his body was in overpowering agony with every nerve in his body crying out.

"You'll find that moving is ill advised. The electrical properties of the attack sends ever cell in your body on overdrive, try moving and you might explode from the inside out," Lucas was still fighting to stand though. Suddenly, Flame thrust the book into Lucas's arms forcing him to sit back. Lucas looked at him with Flame only giving him a soft smile. Getting up he turned towards Zeon, his face was slightly more serious than usual but a grin still remained.

"Zeon, I want answers what up with you guardians, why are you guys treating everyone like trash?!"

Zeon eyes landed on Flame before giving a loud growl "How dare you speak to me so casually," Zeon eyes narrow slightly. "I am not your peer, I am someone above you and shall be spoken to as such. We guardians do as we please you Perilians have been failing at your own responsibilities. You are to take care of this world, not ravage it. When the new master took charge of course all of the guardians were on board. The new rules instated insured that a better being was being built and a better world. You don't understand how much a mess you Perilians make do you?"

Flame fist tighten slightly "But still-"

"You ravage the land. Pollute the air with fumes, destroy the natural balance of the world, and worst yet practically killing off natural wildlife. But I don't need to justify myself to someone like you, as for your punishment for breaking into to this castle and reading the holy book. I will give you death and your ally shall suffer for the heinous act of the fall of Iris," Flame took a protective stance in front of Lucas. "Electric Shock!" Zeon exclaimed before a large lightning bolt emitted from his tentacles. Lucas let out a shout of terror as he countered with a PK Love. The two attacks converged and cancelled each other out creating an explosion of smoke. Lucas let out a growl of pain at the simple action as his arm slump to the ground afterwards with moans of agony with staggered breaths. The book in Lucas' grasp began to emit a strange aura around it then began to encase Flame. Flame glared up at Zeon, before a large amount of heat began to build up in the palm of his hand. "Interesting, but let's see if you can replicate that, Electric Shock!"

"FIRE BALL" He yelled throwing a large swirling ball of hydrogen and helium erupted from his hands and began to clash with the lightning bolts. Similar with Lucas' attack they both cancelled the other out but this time there was a huge aftershock which sent the Guardian, Lucas and Flame flying. The both of them crash through one of the windows and the feeling of weightlessness takes them. Flame sees that they were still pretty high up, but saw they were falling toward water. Flame saw the book and Lucas falling limply. Flame reached out to grab the book and toss it farther out to avoid the water as they fall in the oasis below. The last thing Lucas saw before blacking out was a figure with a head of blonde hair sticking out on the surface of the water.

* * *

Ninten gave a sigh of relief as the outline of a city could be seen, beside a very large oasis which seemed to span for miles.

"Welcome to Despairia" Sage said nonchalantly.

"Well that's a very heart-warming name," Ness said sarcastically as they stared at the city.

"Why that name?" Ninten asked.

Sage shrugs, "Rather depressing if ya ask me. But the world isn't what it used to be,"

"When did everything change?" Ness asked.

"About a year ago when the new master took charge, but it's weird since the Guardians rose up against him at first. Now they're all for his plans, it just doesn't seem right,"

"Yeah, that is odd…"

The buildings in the city were all small in height. Like the biggest structure could be as tall as two stories with the width of a town house. Some even look crumbly as the wind began to blow, many of the roofs were covered in long thick rags and doors were just a flat piece of wood, on occasions a few people were seen exiting and reentering while walking around. Ness and Ninten were glad the people looked normal.

"Well there are a lot more people here than in the last area," Ninten mused. Sage just stared at the two before guiding them inside the city or rather rundown town, until the found their self in front of a small house.

Sage banged his fist on the door causing the other two boys to jump back, "Idiot, open the damn door!" he yelled. Ness and Ninten mused why he didn't just walk in the door was barely standing anyway. Weird customs they supposed. A loud bang and then a soft whimper were heard before the door slowly opened "Oh, Yuma, I didn't know you were visiting,"

Suddenly a loud gasp was heard from Ness "P-Paula!" Yuma, Ninten and Sage stared at Ness eyebrows cocked. "Paula what are you doing here too?!"

"Paula?" she questioned. "My-My name is Yuma,"

"Come on Paula, I know it's you!" Ness pressed stepping toward her. He observed her attire to see she's wearing a brown skirt, a white tank top, and her hair didn't have a bow so it was let out to its full length to her shoulders.

"I'm afraid you must have me confused with someone else," Yuma asserted.

"But that's impossible!" Ness said flailing his arms.

"Sage who are these two?" Yuma asked.

"Two guys I saw fall out the sky. I couldn't just leave em, and their not from around here. I don't know how but they came from the Forest,"

"But travel between the layers is forbidden, no one can get through the doors unless they…" Yuma gasped as he eyes ventured to Ness and Ninten with a tint of fear. "Did…you meet the Guardian Iris?"

"Kicked her butt actually," Ninten stated with confidence. Sage and Yuma stared in total shock and disbelief. Yuma pressed the two for information. Sage heard a rather loud groan emitting from the back room. Sage gently pushed Yumi to the side before he came face to face with Flame. He had come around the corner of the room back from the where a small mattress laid. On it lay Lucas who was still slightly dazed and in pain.

"Who are you?" Sage questioned. Flame stared at Sage then his eyes ventured back to Lucas with no small showing of shock. "Well?"

"Oh Sage, I had found two boys in the water at the oasis. The red haired on is Flame and I had thought the blonde one was you for a moment but Flame told me his name is Lucas," Yuma said from behind him. Sage turned to her in surprise then walked around Flame to see the blonde on the mattress. Sage was startled at the similarities as he stooped down to the ground to get a better look. He could vaguely hear Ness still pressing the fact that Yuma was this Paula person, and Yuma, starting to get a little annoyed at his accusations, kept saying they have never met.

Lucas opens his eyes feeling a presence around him. He sees Sage and is stunned "…Claus, how…your," He tried moving though it was painful to while Sage only watched. He starred at Sage and Sage stared back. They were like that for a few moments until Lucas' face fell with great disappointment and sadness. "You're not him…"

"Yo, Sage who's the new guys?" came a voice from the entrance. Everyone turned their gaze to the new voice. Ninten's eyes widened and his mouth went slack

"L-Loid!" the white haired youth looked Ninten curiously. He wore round spectacles that revealed brown eyes, with white hair in a bowl cut. He wears a brown shirt, with grey shorts, and some odd high top footwear.

"Um, no that is not my name," the boy responded to Ninten. "Sage what is going on in here are you having a party or something?" Sage broke eye contact with Lucas finally to glare at the white haired boy.

"Sean, where the heck have you been? I had to do YOUR job,"

Sean waved his concerns away. "Don't be so uptight it's not like a little sun will kill ya,"

Ninten stared at Sean totally bewildered. "Loid…"

"Last time kid, my name is not Loid, who are these guys!?" Sean exclaimed annoyed.

"Those two twins are Ness and Ninten, my name is Flame, and the kid lying back there is Lucas," Flame introduced. Sean looked at each person until his eyes landed on Lucas. His eyes widened as they traveled to Sage.

"What is going on in here?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Ness exclaimed flailing his arms at the sheer madness that was happening all around him.

"What happened to Lucas?" Ninten asked Flame as he walked over to Lucas' side.

"Oh he took an attack from Zeon, the Guardian of this layer," Flame said. Ness joined them at Lucas' side. The three desert dwellers gathered together walking farther away so they could talk.

"Whoa, Sage do we have any idea who we have in our house?" Sean asked shaking Sage's arm.

"They do sound like trouble. Fighting Guardians, they even defeated Iris," Yuma added.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sean asked completely in shock. "She's dangerous as crap, and if Zeon is gunning for them I say we ditch them before he shows up here,"

"We're not doing that," Sage scolded.

"What do you mean, I'd think you'd be the first one here to get rid of them. We're barely making it, four more people is something we don't need. The blonde is hurt to so he'll need extra attention, you know the new rules right? Survival of the fittest, you look after yourself here,"

"If that was true then the three of us wouldn't have made it as far as we have alone," Sean was quiet when Sage pointed that out.

"They defeated Iris that should say that they're strong. That Lucas kid took an attack from Zeon, when Zeon attacks, people don't live after that but he's still alive. They're tough so maybe they can help us, besides it wouldn't hurt to at least know more about them," Yuma pointed out as well.

"…Yeah, only get us killed," Sage looked at Sean then turned his head to look at Lucas. He noticed this odd glowing coming from Ninten's hand as he pressed one on Lucas' forehead and his chest. He turned back around to scratch his head trying to figure out what should be done now. While they were doing that, back with the heroes Ninten was trying a healing spell that was helping Lucas cope with the pain but not getting rid of it. Flame explained what he and Lucas had learned while in the temple and showed them both the book he managed to grab.

"So this Old Power can do things to us and we won't be able to resist it?" Ness asked as he sat on Lucas' side opposite of Ninten.

"Seems like it. Like your offensive abilities are extremely effective from the looks of things. But you guys are vulnerable to the special effects of Old Power and any defensive or healing ability you guys have will be ineffective to it as well," Flame said.

"That explains why any barrier we throw up doesn't do anything," Ninten said.

"And how someone could sneak up on Lucas, and mind control him," Ness added.

"My Old Power seems to be an elemental type of power. But it definitely seems more to it than that. Especially after what it did to you guys,"

"So when we had Old Power and PSI that means that the effects that both would have on us are nullified. That's pretty cool," Ness admitted.

"But the effects it can have on us are deadly…" Ninten added as he sighed before sitting back and removing his hands. "Man…I hate how Lucas keeps getting hurt,"

"We should really teach him how to fight," Ness said.

"Maybe you guys could use Old Power to heal him," Flame suggested. Ness and Ninten looked at him confused. "Try what we did last time. We have to form a connection let your feelings harmonize with mine and I create a link giving you the ability of Old Power at least that was how Lucas explained it," Ninten was pretty tired so Ness volunteered to try it. Using his PSI he was able to feel out Flame's emotions and he began to think on the same wavelength. Flame wants to help Lucas feel better and Ness wants the same thing. This mutual understanding allowed a small surge to course through Ness. Ness opened his eyes for them to see they were glowing with a tint of a red aura from before around his body.

"This is nowhere near as much power as I felt when Ninten and I fought Iris,"

"Maybe because it's only me and you instead of Ninten being in this. I don't know it's confusing,"

"Well let's see, PK…No just one word. Heal," Ness placed his hand on Lucas' chest. A surge of energy ran through Lucas' system making his eyes open wide in surprise. Ness winced that he may've hurt him but calmed seeing Lucas relax. Ness removed his hand and Lucas sat up with a grunt of pain. "It worked,"

"T-that felt weird," Lucas said rubbing his chest.

"Next time don't be so reckless," Flame scolded as he frowned at Lucas. "Old Power is much more effective against you then it is me. Next time a shot like that comes just let me take it," Lucas opened his mouth to protest but Ness nudged him.

"Better let him if he does," he whispered. Lucas looked at Flame again then nods knowing he would never do something like that.

"I'm sorry Ninten, your hat got all wet," Lucas said motioning to the hat next to him. Ninten picked it up and shook it.

"It's cool, thing has been through a lot. But I doubt you'd want to wear a wet cap," Ninten said slipping it on his head.

"But to make sure the hood doesn't come back on," Ness quickly added slapping his cap on Lucas' head and slanting the brim to the side. Lucas looked down in slight embarrassment. Flame looked curiously. Ninten gave Lucas his cap as a symbol that when he was ready, to give it back. Lucas still didn't know what he needed to be ready for, but he supposed he'd know it when he returned the hat. Ness wrapped an arm around Lucas' neck smirking with his messy black hair showing.

"Maybe you should consider keeping the hat, it's a mess up there," Ninten said running a hand through Ness' hair in a playful gesture.

"Not as much as the mess in there," Ness retorted poking Ninten in the head.

"I can still beat you up,"

"I'm still game to see you try," Ness responded with fire in his eyes with Ness and Ninten entering an intense stare down with Lucas trapped in the middle.

"Lucas who do you think would win in a fight here?"

Lucas looked between Ness and Ninten. "Me," he responded. Ness and Ninten gaped and looked at Lucas with Ness' arm wrapped around his shoulders. Lucas had a smirk on his face which was slightly contagious as all three burst into laughter. It was funny because it was pretty accurate. Flame smirked at them.

"You guys are adorable," Flame teased.


	6. Enter the Sharks and Lucas' Lament

_**Fractured Reality**_

_Enters the Sharks and Lucas' Laments_

It was dark, pitch black dark, the surrounding area filled with nothing but an endless dark void. The only source of light emitted was from the run-down town, which rested neatly alongside a peculiarly large oasis. The habitants of the small town, which couldn't exceed 40, hid in their hut like buildings, the "doors" and windows were shut as tightly as possible. On occasions timid eyes would peep out from hiding only to retreat back into the darkness of their home. Ness approached the window to stare out into the sky. His eyebrows creased as he stared into the sky, which like the surrounding areas was pitch black. Not a single star shone in the sky, not even the moon.

"What going on here?" Ness muttered. He detects movement against the black sky so he squints his eyes only able to see something as it soared through the sky. He leaned forward a little more only to be swat on the head with a frying pan. He winced as he placed both his hands rubbing the aching away from his throbbing head. Ness sent a glare at his attacker, which slightly softened when he saw Pau- Yuma's face.

"Idiot, are you trying to get us all killed! What if he saw you," she scolded, folding her arms and puffing out he cheeks. "We let you stay here but that doesn't mean that you must get us all in trouble,"

"I was just looking out the window," Ness responded in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, but if you haven't notice there's an enraged guardian flying over us,"

"You could see him?" Ness asked surprised.

"My eyes are used to the darkness is all,"

Lucas stared at the girl, with a look of confusion "T-the Guardian is here, w-why?"

"Looking for you guys no doubt, that's why he made it dark. Probably thought you guys were still out there wondering on your own," Sage said as he appeared from the back room, with Sean in tow.

"Alright dudes, it's time for bed, that way by the time we wake up the Guardian would have left and we're all tired from the events that transpired today."

"Besides talking it's not like you did anything useful today," Sage said bitterly.

"Ah, Sage don't worry I'll do it next time,"

Sage scoffs "You say that every time and it's me who always does your job,"

Sean waved him off as he directed everyone to their "beds' which was just a piece of boards with a flimsy sheet covering it.

* * *

_Lucas' head rose up as he began panting softly, his eyes staring at his surrounding,__it was breathtakingly beautiful. The endless colors of flowers__that lead to the trees in the distance were far too remarkable. He walked through the meadow running his hands on top of the flowers as he passed. The wonderful perfume that filled his nose stayed with him forever. He was examining the mountains in the distance when a rabbit poked its head out of one of the numerous holes. A smile formed on his face. This place, this magical beautiful place was the definition of peace it was too good to be true. And as he bent down and patted the rabbit on the head all the fear and sadness slid away. Here in this meadow was the first time he felt truly safe and comfortable. His eyes then shifted to other side of the meadow, the delicate wind swayed the tall grass and blooming daisies ever so slightly. The white daisies stood tall against the true blue sky as their soft, fragrant smell drifted through the breeze. And, if he just opened his mouth, he could almost taste it. Just almost, the buzzing of bees swirling around the daisy dotted meadow and the welcoming summer-like breeze against his skin. The peacefulness never seems to have left.__And for a moment just a small moment, he was reminded of his home and instead of the usual sad expression that would accompany; it was a happier upbeat one. But the smile on his face quickly fell as pupiless blue eyes met his._

"_I-iris?" Lucas stuttered his eyes widen as he got into a defensive stance._

_Iris stared, expressionlessly at Lucas before in one fast movement; Iris pointed her finger at Lucas, "Shadow Gun,"_

_The beam attack rushed at him at a speed that he had not witnessed before when they had fought her. So he was not prepared to dodge nor was he prepared to be suddenly pushed out of the way._

"_Look out!"_

_Lucas eyes widened "Ness…" Lucas muttered. He turned his head after hitting the ground but quickly regretted it when he saw his friend's body fall motionless on the ground. He stared at Ness's body but before he could react a blade swung at him causing a crimson liquid to spray al over the greenery around him. However, the blood was not spilling from his body. Lucas's eyes widened seeing someone stand over him but then collapse._ "_Ninten!" Lucas choked tears welling in his eyes; Ninten turned his head to Lucas and gave him a soft smile before cough up blood and falling lifelessly on the ground._ _Iris remained expressionless as she slowly approached Lucas. Lucas took a step back tears slowly slide off his face "PK LOVE!"_ _He yelled as his power flashed towards her. In mere moments she was vaporized into dust leaving nothing left. Lucas stared at where she once stood in horror. _

_"Flame Wall!" A high wall of burning fire formed around where Iris fell and surrounded him. Lucas looked on in confusion and fear as he felt like he started choking. The flames consuming the oxygen he needed to breath. He felt light headed thinking he would soon pass out. When it finally disperses it was Flame who took Iris's Place._ "_Look who it is," Flame said in a taunting voice._ "_Why don't you go home no one wants you here, murderer,"_

_Lucas coughed a few times regaining his breath then stared at Flame with a hurt expression plastered on his face._ "_Fla-"_

"_Shut up you worthless piece of trash, I should have never tried to be friends with you, Fire Ball!"_

_Lucas quickly got into an offensive stance "PK-," He stopped himself remembering what it did to Iris and he stalled. Lucas was left vulnerable as he took the brunt of the attack._ _Lucas slammed into the ground his skin was slightly burnt and bruise marks covered his pale face._ "_Flame why-"_

_"Because you're a monster, look what you did!" Flame yelled. Lucas stared at him in confusion. Flame points to his left and Lucas follows to see Ness and Ninten's bodies, nothing appeared different. He looked back at Flame confused. "Wipe that clueless look off your face, you killed them!" Lucas looked again to notice the wounds were different from what he had seen before. Ness and Ninten had large holes in their chest bleeding out. Lucas felt sparks of his power licking at his fingers, they only felt like this after a particularly strong discharge…or when he…_

_"No…I didn't mean to, I-,"_

"_Just shut up you pathetic piece of garbage. You're always relying on your friends to save your butt, but in the end you end up hurting them. Why!?" Flame yelled as he slammed his foot in Lucas's side knocking him down again. He kept stomping on Lucas harshly. It got so bad that Flame's heel came down on a rib that made Lucas shot out in pain. _

"_S-stop,"_

_Flame shook his head in disgust. "Who's going to stop me? You have no one remember, you killed them," Flame sneered down at him. "Even the only people who ever gave a damn about you?"_

_Lucas' eyes widened upon hearing that. The locks finally snapped to unleash an aura around him as he slowly rose from the ground his eyes were hardened with resolve for a moment. However, they grew softer as terror soon took over. "Too much…it's too much…" He gasped grasping his head as he fell to his knees. He tried with all his will power to try and rein it back in. But he couldn't…it was too big to pull back once it got out. A blue aura suddenly detached itself from Lucas's body morphing itself into Lucas. Lucas looked to see himself still on the ground looking at himself from the outside. The light blue energy consuming his body in sparks as the aura grew more erratic and uncontrolled. Lucas gasped as he frantically turned his head left and right to realize they weren't in the meadow anymore. No they were in a dark gloomy cave stalagmites jutted out of the walls as water dripped off their points, before sliding off of the cave wall and into the abyss below. Excluding himself and the other Lucas there were four other people there and a dog. Lucas eyes stared wide eyed at them and he open his mouth to say something but quickly close them when he saw the look of fear in everyone face except the one who had taken Flame's position. _"_Claus," Lucas mouthed and quickly clasps his hand over his mouth when he realized that he could not hear his voice. But he knew what was happening. Seeing Sage, seeing Claus' face again triggered something…it weakened the locks he put on his power. It was trying to come out again…to cause devastation again. _

_Claus stared at the tangible Lucas who was on his knees. Giving him a curious look despite his emotionless features as he tensed up to prepare for what came next. _

_"Where is this coming from?" The Masked Boy muttered. _

"_Claus, w-what did you do to your brother?" a deep voice inquired. Lucas turned to the voice to see who it was._

_ "Dad…"_

"_This is what he's been holding back all this time," The Masked boy stared a little harder then realized something. "He can't control it…"_

_"Lucas pull it back!" a high pitch female voice screeched over the harsh wind that was building up. Her cry was followed by a bark. _

_"Kumatora, Boney?" Lucas gasped. "You have to run. YOU HAVE RUN!" He hollered knowing they couldn't hear him, he couldn't even hear himself._

_A male figure stood and limped toward Lucas after pulling himself off the ground. "Lucas you have to pull it back…you have to…remember you command it, it doesn't command you," The intangible Lucas watched on in pure shame and horror. _

_"Run Duster…it won't work…not this time…please…run…" he begged knowing how the scene will play out but begging all the same._

_The physical Lucas was beginning to cry as the tears fell from his eyes. His emotions flaring in panic and his heart too weak to pull himself back. He was falling into a dark place he knew he wouldn't make it back from. Lucas looked at the Masked Boy his eyes staring deeply into his brother's. As the power surged more with the area growing brighter and brighter his friends and father begged him to pull it back. He continued on though staring at his brother feeling around his brother's mind desperately while he held eye contact and he had the strength for this last act. He recognized some light fall into the eyes of indifference. They settled on him for a moment contemplating. Lucas smiled realizing he had set his brother free that easily…only knowing he was going to lose him again in mere moments. _

_"Lucas…" he muttered._

_"Please…forgive me…forgive your weak brother…" Lucas muttered until the light grew brighter until it consumed Lucas and the flash of light expanded to extraordinary length as the intangible Lucas saw the ground uprooted and turned to dust._

_"STOP!" Lucas screamed._

* * *

Lucas jolted up in a panic causing Flame to jump in surprise at Lucas' sudden outburst. "S-sorry Flame didn't mean to scare you," Lucas looked down at his hands to see sparks of light blue energy crackling around his fingers. He clenched his hands forcing it to stop.

Flame cocked his head to the side "Nightmare huh?" Lucas just nods before his eyes search the room until they land on the sleeping forms of Ninten and Ness. He relished seeing them alive and only sleeping. "Wanna talk about it?" Flame asked. Lucas responded by shaking his head. Surprisingly Flame left it at that.

"W-where's Sage and the others?"

"They went out for to get some groceries don' worry they'll be back"Lucas nodded before fixing himself and placing Ness' hat on his head. A sudden scream caused the two boys to turn their heads. The scream was also loud enough that it causes both Ninten and Ness to wake up. The four boys rushed out of the house. Flame gestured down the sandy road there were a group of kids varying in age scarcely gathered. They assumed that it is where the scream came from and hurried to see what the commotion was. Upon arriving they see Yuma stood holding a bag of groceries closed to her chest, while Sage was being held up by the scruff of his shirt with a slight wound on his forehead that's bleeding, while Sean lies on the ground breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" Ness questioned pushing his way through the small crowd. Yuma turned to see the three boys and gave a pleading look.

Flame quickly took action "Flame-!" But Ninten slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You wanna burn up everyone here with a power you have little to no control over," Ninten questioned. Flame realized his mistake and simmered down. Lucas stared at Sage imagining Claus in this position and he felt a sudden thump in his chest. He grew panicked knowing what could happen, after the dream, and everything that has happened. He couldn't afford to lose his wits.

"Drop him!" Ninten exclaimed slamming his fist into the large person's gut. The small giant flinched as he stepped back dropping Sage. He rubbed his stomach a bit wincing. Ninten backed off quickly picking Sage and Sean up under each of his arms and taking them to safety while Ness guides Yuma away. Lucas took a breath as things were a bit more under control and calms himself. Once everything settled they turned their gazes to three figures. One is a lanky young teen, with square jaw and boney cheeks. He has short black hair that was swept upwards, brown irises with a very small amount of stubble on his chin. He is wearing a dark cloak with a shark insignia embedded onto it, the cloak seems to cover a simple slightly torn white shirt and some slacks. Beside him stood a tall boy with medium-length silver that was slicked back and distinctive green eyes, He was wearing a black cloak open, with no shirt only pants, his shoes were gray strapped sandals, and he had silver double bladed scythe that was similar in appearance to Iris's only slightly smaller. And finally a VERY beautiful young girl with her long waist length blonde hair clear emerald green eyes and a beautiful smile which could melt a heart of stone she was wearing a robe similar to the other two which covered a black T shirt with a skull on it and a brown mini skirt and sandals protecting her feet.

"Who are these losers?" the sliver haired boy snarled as he coughed a little.

"They obviously aren't from around here if they would attack us," Said the girl flipping a strand of hair behind her ear.

The dark haired boy scrunched his noise "Let's show them not to mess with us," The other two nodded. Flame, Ness, Ninten and Lucas got into an offensive stance.

"That won't be necessary, yet," A new voice entered the conversation, the thickness of his accent evident in every word spoken. The three figures made room to let a new figure to be shown. He wears thick dark shades with sharp lenses, a freckled face, shorter than the two boys but on height with the girl of the group. He has messy blonde hair on his head, a dark cloak that seemed darker compared to the others, jeans, and black shin high boots. He also had two weapon holsters on both his hips.

"Jeff!" Ness exclaimed his voiced filled with shock. "No way…" Ness gasped staring at the leader.

The boy stared at Ness "I don't know who this Jeff person is, but I must apologize because your mistaken, I'm Clark the Leader of the Shark Gang, which protects this town from destruction, we just came back from Depression city, and we were hungry so we kindly asked-"

"You did nothing of the sort, you guys call yourselves heroes, but you guys are jerks!" Yuma sneered, but cringed as Clark gaze landed on her.

"My apologies miss, Herc can sometimes lose control when he's hungry," Clark spoke up in a slightly condescending tone. The silver haired boy snorted before crossing his arms with a sneer on his face.

Ninten eyes narrowed at the four "It's obvious you guys are just a bunch of poachers, why don't you just take a hike before you get hurt?"

"Before we get hurt?" Clark stood up straight a smile played on his face "I don't really like your attitude maybe we could straighten that out for you. Emilia, Sharpner, Herc get into position, it looks like we have to show these tourist who their messing with,"

At his command the three moved to confront the four boys. Ness, Ninten, and Flame welcomed the challenge. Lucas however flinched. "It's too soon…" Lucas gulped. He was glad that Ness had given him a crash course on hand-to-hand combat before they went to bed. It was pretty in depth and Lucas knew that Ness still had more to teach him, but these were just petty thugs they couldn't be that tough.

But they were in for a surprise.

Ninten and Herc locked arms in a show of strength. Ninten was startled that Herc was this strong. He gave a hard shove to push Herc back, but he only took a step back only for them to lock hands in another struggle. Ness slipped past the girl easily, and was met with Sharpner on his way to Clark. Sharpner raised his weapon behind him in preparation for a batter swing. Ness jumped over it for his foot to land on the shaft of the weapon and forces the blade into the litter. He jumped forward to lead with his knee into Sharpner's face. However, the thug was quick tilting his head to the side. Ness was surprised, but saw his chance as he stepped on his shoulder to jump toward Clark.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ness demanded approaching Clark. He's come to terms, somewhat, that these familiar faces are not who he thinks they are. He wished he had a camera to take a picture of this guy to show Jeff. That'd be a good laugh. However, right now, it was a hard pill to swallow for Ness to watch one of his closest friends enacts such wrong doings. If Clark was anything like Jeff, surely he would see the error in all this, they even talk alike!

"Defending the peace," he said simply. As soon as Ness got close to Clark he felt an electrical current smash into him. He was flung backward to the ground harshly. He looked back at Clark to see a snarky smirk, just like Jeff to have some kind of plan. Ness for the first time wishes he didn't. Sharpner grabs Ness then he pulls him up to throw Ness back to the ground. "Try not to lose track of him so easily next time Sharpner,"

"Sorry boss won't happen again," he responded as he gripped his weapon tightly. Obviously the comment held more gravity then Clark let on by his tone.

"Fire Wall!" Flame exclaimed surrounding Emilia in a wall of flames as she seemed to be winning in her struggle against Lucas. "You okay?"

"We have to end this. This has to stop now, we have to stop this!" Lucas begged with his whole body trembling. Flame saw the desperation in his eyes and had a hint of worry of what was about to happen.

"The leader is over there," Flame gestured with his head. Flame knows he couldn't move since he never created a fire wall so small before. Lucas decides to try it that way as he runs over to Clark who still stands impassively. Lucas stops in front of Clark a few steps away and Clark barely regards him.

"Call them off," Lucas said. Clark only looked at Lucas but it was hard to tell since his eyes were covered by the black shades. "I said call them off!"

"Why?"

"Because they're in danger…you're all in danger,"

"By who the Guardian? We don't fear him especially while I'm around,"

Lucas slowed down his breathing trying to stay in control of his body. Slowing down his heart and relaxing. The more anxious he gets the harder it is to bring it back. "Not him…me,"

"Ha, and what's a little dipstick like you going to do?" Clark said finally drawing his weapon from his right holster. It was some type of handgun with a sharp type at the end of the barrel, and all black. Lucas feels he got a handle on it enough to express the danger they're in. Lucas loosened the reins slightly and suddenly a light-blue aura explodes out his body consuming him. The aura was powerful and strong as it made his clothes and hair sway under it. Clark took a step back in slight fright as he noticed the light was getting stronger. At this Lucas grips his head and chants to himself. 'you commend it, it doesn't command you. You command it, it doesn't command you' over and over. Eventually it settles down until it's only sparks around Lucas' body, but this had successfully halted all fighting as everyone stared.

"Call them off…" Lucas said. Clark stared at Lucas a little awe stricken. He snapped his fingers. Herc suddenly tossed Ninten aside roughly, Sharpner kicked Ness to the ground, and Emilia somehow flipped over the firewall dropping down on Flame. They all quickly regroup around Clark as they glared at Lucas.

"Boss, what are you doing, we haven't even-," Herc started.

"Shut up," Clark said sharply. "We know their ace, no reason they have to know ours. We were at a standstill anyway, next time we'll teach these Neanderthals to stay their tongue when we're around," Clark turned sharply. He reached into his cloak to pull out a remote. He pressed a button on the device, and suddenly a loud roar took command of everyone's attention as three bikes are flying over the sand towards them. They each got on one with Emilia getting on the back of Clark's as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The bikes had a front wheel like a Harley Davidson, but the back tires were replaced with some kind of floatation device. It still was reminiscent of the noise of an actual motorcycle as Clark sent one last look at Lucas until Ness stepped in front of him with a glare. Clark smirked as he reeved the engine then leads his crew off and out of town at breakneck speed. At the gang's exit the crowd broke out in soft murmurs at seeing that standing up to bullies actually works! However, the feeling was quite morbid all things considered. Yuma thanked them profusely as she had Sage drag Sean back to the house to patch them up. Ness informed her they would be with her shortly

"Those guys are serious jerks…but those rides are siiiick!" Flame exclaimed as he dusted himself off.

"This is so weird for me…" Ness said seeing the specks vanish over the horizon.

"It is weird. Two of your friends are here, one of mine, and a kid that looks like Lucas. This world may be more related to ours then we realize," Ninten said in agreement. "Still…you think they might share qualities with the people we know?"

"I'm sure of it. Paula has always been bossy and bold, and Jeff can have a real mean streak when he's mad about something. This is tough…"

"Well Lucas here scared them off," Flame said wrapping his arm around Lucas. Ness and Ninten turned from the horizon to stare sternly at Lucas. Flame felt Lucas flinch as his eyes cast downward. "Why you guys loking at em like that?"

"Because we're wondering why he never told us," Ness said.

"Told ya what?" Flame asked.

"When he started losing control of his PSI," Ninten answered. "Well Lucas, don't you think you owe us an explanation. Void told us you had a lot of barriers around your stronger PSI abilities. I'm guessing when he forced out more power he loosened those locks, but why didn't you let us know you were losing your girp?"

"I'm sorry…" Lucas said. He stepped out of Flame's arm to stand away from them. "I can't be with you guys anymore…"

"What?"

"Lucas come on stop this. This is silly how you're acting," Ness said. Lucas's eyes flashed a brief showing of anger shined for a moment.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Lucas yelled as tears peaked out the corner of his eyes. This made all three boys flinch in shock never before hearing Lucas' voice so loudly or so angry. "You just don't have any idea…" he said again in a quieter tone.

"Then are you ready to tell us?" Ness said gesturing to his hat on Lucas' head. Lucas looked at him regarding the idea, and understanding what him wearing this hat meant. Lucas reached for the brim, but his hand retreated back to his side.

"It's best if you guys aren't around me for a while," Lucas said.

"But we're friends you said so," Flame objected.

"I only told you what you wanted to hear. I can't ever be friends with you…because it will only end badly," And before anyone could object he turned to run off. Flame moved to give chase but Ninten grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Flame turned to him with an objective stare but Ninten only shook his head at the idea.

"We can' let em go off by emself!" Flame argued.

"With a PSI signal like that it would be hard to lose track of Lucas if he was on the other side of this planet," Ness said. "We'll have a rough idea where he is and we'll know when he gets in trouble should it come to that,"

"How do ya guys know so much bout him?" Flame demanded. "I've been pressing for answers since day one and I don' know anythang about em. Yet, you guys who barely asked him anythang more than his name suddenly understand em perfectly, how?"

"For lack of a better way of saying it, your people skills need work," Ness said placing his hands behind his head. Flame looked at him questioningly.

"It's the subtle hints you have to look out for. We haven't shared that much about ourselves either, so we don't pressure him to share anything he doesn't want to. He's shy, for shy people the direct approach almost always never works," Ninten explained. "Unless that person is someone they feel extremely comfortable around. Loid on my world is really shy like that…which is why I'm so freaked to see him act out like this,"

"He'll talk when he's ready to, and not a second sooner. We have to respect that and be ready to listen. Besides his PSI tells a lot about him already,"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, PSI is like a muscle. It grows stronger just as you get older and more experienced with it. Everyone has their ceiling that they hit eventually to the point they can't get any stronger. With Lucas…I can tell that he has access to too much of his power. You're supposed to grow with it, not have this heavy weight thrown on you before you're ready. His power is growing stronger faster than he can control it and the scariest part is…who knows how deep that rabbit hole goes," Ness explained.

"Rabbits dig holes?" Flame questioned.

"You know what I mean,"

"So we just leave em be?"

"Let him get his head together. Show him that we'll be here when he needs us," Ninten said as he and Ness began walking back toward the house. Flame hummed in thought before running to catch up with them. He supposed his people skills were did leave much to be desired in retrospect. They arrived back at the house to see Yuma fussing at Sean to hold still as he sat on a stool as she wrapped up his arm. They both stopped to turn to them.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you earl-ow!" Yuma tightened the bandage a bit too rough.

"Yes, I am sorry for hitting you with my pan, please you can return the favor if you want?" Yuma added with a bow.

"What?" Ness questioned.

"That's how it works, if you're brave enough to stand up for others you get what you want," Sean said.

"You fear us now," Ninten pointed out. Yuma and Sean flinched at his word, or maybe the truth of it. "You don't have to treat us differently because we did that. We're heroes after all,"

"Heroes?" they both questioned. "Like the Shark Gang?"

"No, those are jerks. They don't care about anyone but themselves. Heroes, the meaning in my opinion, are someone who defends those who can't defend themselves. Not for a reward or anything but because it's the right thing to do. Being a hero is amazing, everyone should try it," Ness smirked.

"To do good, because it's good in itself? That doesn't make sense…" Sean said.

"We'll show ya how it works, because anyone who has the heart to do it can become a hero as simple as that," Ninten smirked down at Sean remembering the look is similar to how Loid would look at him during these speeches.

"Hey where's Sage?" Flame questioned. Seeing the house empty of anyone else.

"He ran off somewhere after I cleaned his cut, not sure but he seemed like he was in a hurry," Yuma explained.

* * *

Lucas ran until he couldn't possibly continue. He found himself by the water near the oasis close to the village. He admitted that wouldn't be a far run for someone in great shape, but he was a little distraught. He wasn't stupid enough to wonder out into the desert running aimlessly. He did not wish to die a meaningless death in such a way. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest as he stared down at the water below. He realized the water matched his eyes. The crystal clear blue color water and the cool touch that came with it after he took a quick drink after his run rejuvenated him greatly. He decided to simply sit and think about what to do next. He had no idea how he was going to protect his friends from him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" he muttered. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He looked down at the water to see another reflection of himself, but this one having key differences. The hair color, style of the hair, clothes, even the eyes, but other than that completely the same reflection. Lucas let out a heavy sigh, "I can't do this…"

"Hey Lucas why'd you run off?" Sage asked sitting down next to Lucas. Lucas scooted away from the ginger which made him frown. "Hey, do I smell or something?" Lucas didn't respond to him. "I come all the way out here to make sure you don't do anything stupid like get lost or something you just ignore me! I don't care what fancy powers you have, that doesn't give you the right to be rude,"

"I can't…" Lucas muttered.

"You can't what?"

"P-Please leave Sage…I can't,"

"I know us looking alike is freaky, but it doesn't mean we can't talk to each other. Your friends seem pretty worried about you. Always the center of attention aren't you? Just acting like poor you, and boo hoo and all that stuff. Those guys must be mighty nice to put up with a crybaby,"

"So who got beat up by those thugs again, and who scared them off?" Lucas retorted. At this Sage was silent somewhat thrown by Lucas' sharp tongue. He also was unprepared to be told off either.

"Still those guys are mighty nice…and you just take that for granted. Around here, niceness like that doesn't happen often anymore. Place used to be filled with people like that till the new rules set in. Those nice folk were wiped out real quick because they wanted to help people. People like you,"

"I know…"

Sage's face softened from a firm neutral gaze to softer friendlier one, "But you have this uncanny ability to bring out the goodness in people you know," Lucas' eyes gazed to Sage and his eyes almost leaked looking at that face, at how familiar it looked. And also how painfully untrue it was. "I've noticed that being around you makes those guys happy, and you kinda have that effect on others," Lucas' sniffling caught Sage's attention as he faced Lucas who had tears flowing down his face. Sage scoots closer to Lucas. He shakes Lucas' shoulder but the blonde is unresponsive. Sage gives a thoughtful look then his eyes ventured around the area making sure they were alone and that no one was coming around. He reached out to force Lucas to turn to him and then wrapped his arms around him. Lucas froze as he felt the arms around his torso, taking in the familiar yet foreign smell of the person. The hug was spot on though, a perfect match to just how he imagined it should be. For a moment he forgot it was Sage who is hugging him.

"Claus…" Lucas sighed as he hugged him back tightly. They stayed like this for a few moments until Sage broke the embrace to get a look at Lucas' face. His tears still fell, but in a more calmed fashion.

"I remind you of someone too…just like with Ness and Ninten huh?" Sage surmised. Lucas nods to him. "This someone was really important to you wasn't he?" Lucas again nods. "But…if he looked exactly like me, how were you able to tell right away I wasn't him? Ness and Ninten swore Yuma and Sean were other people,"

Lucas stared Sage deep into his eyes. "He was my twin brother I knew you weren't him the moment I stared into your eyes. No special power was needed to know you weren't him. But looking at you…brings back the pain all over again. T-The pain of…everything…"

"What happened to him?"

"…A long sad story…that no one lived happily ever after in the end…I…" Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "I killed him…" Sage's eyes widened. "N-not just him…I…killed…the only friends and family I…I had left in the whole world…" Lucas buried his forehead in his knees. "I couldn't even bury them properly because I vaporized them!"

"So…you have no one?" Sage asked. Lucas nods. Sage felt his heart ache for him. To be all alone, with no one, and feel like the reason no one is around is because of who you were. "Why'd you run off?"

"I'm losing it again…I can't…I can't do that all over again," Lucas clenched his fist. "The farther away they are the safer they are,"

"What good will that do?" Sage questioned. "You'll just be alone, and all your gifts will go to waste. Your friends probably knew what you struggled with and even though the thing you feared most happened, they still stuck with you. That means they cared about you, and less about the danger they were in. You can't control what people do ya know. This town used to have a lot of adults but they were just swept away one day. No parents, a child wonderland, but it hasn't been easy suddenly growing up so fast. Anyone who even considered helping others were stepped on and stamped out. It was a harsh time, but despite all that Yuma, Sean, and I stuck together through it. We knew the danger, and honestly sticking with other people wasn't something I wanted to do. But it turned out alright so far. My point is letting people in will always be a risk, but keeping them out will ultimately destroy you from the inside out," Lucas looked at Sage then down to the pool of water in front of him. "So wanna head back?"

"Yes," Lucas responded with a lump in his throat. Sage stood up and dusted himself off. "But I can't… not while I'm still a danger,"

"Maybe that can change," came a voice. Sage and Lucas turned sharply to see Clark was standing on a hill looking down at them. He calmly approaches as Sage clenched his fist ready for a fight. Clark stopped a few paces next to Lucas walking around Sage. He stared at Lucas observing the blonde closely.

"Isn't there some place you should be?" Sage challenged placing himself in front of Clark and blocking off his view of Lucas.

"Glutton for punishment aren't we?" Clark responded.

"Stop," Lucas stood up to place a hand on Sage's shoulder. He couldn't let people keep defending him in such a way, especially with what he could do. "What is it you want?"

"You," Clark responded. "I couldn't help but overhear your sad story. My heart aches for you, but the ginger is right. You can't waste your gifts when you can do so much with them. I'm an inventor you see, sort of like your friend here," Clark said glancing at Sage. Clark reached for his shades then removed them to reveal icey blue ices that gave Lucas a chill while in this desert heat. "My glasses picked up on your odd energy…it's unlike Old Power, and holds promise to changing our world. If you allow me to study you, I can promise you a way of controlling this monstrous power of yours,"

Lucas' eyes widened like dinner plates, "You…you…can?" Lucas asked in a quiet voice. Clark nods then reached into his pocket to pull out two silver rings with a diamond design cut into the silver ring. The rings appeared to be rather large able to take up a quarter of a person's finger.

"What are those?" Sage spat.

"Inhibitor rings," Clark answered. "Made and design to suppress power,"

"I recognize those…you stole this idea and design from someone in another town on this layer!"

"So what?"

"So, those things would barely work on someone with Old Force Power, let alone him," Sage said. "This is a scam,"

"No, it is a way of helping him. That is why I must study his power…understanding the properties of this…energy he uses will help me regulate the inhibitor rings to him,"

"Really, and what do you get in return?"

"A truce," Sage and Lucas looked at Clark confused. "Your friends stay out of my way, and we'll stay out of yours. Of course your friends don't appear to be the type to let stuff go, so in the even they start fighting us I want you to stand aside. You can do anything you want…as long as you don't attack us,"

"That deal is so cowardly!"

"Way I see it I gotta get something out of this exchange. He can either take it or leave it. But with these things I'm sure he'd never have to worry about staying in control ever again," Lucas stared at the rings in Clark's hand. The chance to finally live life without having to worry about the off chance he might lose control. It felt like a weight would finally be lifted after so much time. The deal was bittersweet but Lucas saw how the battle in town earlier was going. Even without his threat, things would've gone in the heroes' favor. They could take them with or without his help from what Lucas saw.

"Go bury your head in the litter!" Sage barked.

Clark frowned. "I'm hearing a lot of protest from you…but I haven't heard one word from the person I'm directing the deal to yet. So kindly shut up while the grownups talk!" Clark quickly drew his weapon and pointed it directly in Sage's face making him flinch back. The draw was so quick Sage and Lucas were still trying to gather their wits knowing full well that Sage could be dead in a moment. Clark eyed Lucas again now that Sage was successfully silenced. "So kid what's it gonna be?"


	7. A Heart's Desire

_**Fractured Reality…**_

_**A Heart's Desire**_

Lucas eyed Clark carefully searching through Clark's eyes trying to find deceit. However, he knew he would be wasting his time searching for that knowing who Clark is. His eyes fall to the items in Clark's hand, the inhibitor rings. His mind is filled with mixed emotions about the situation. The thought of living his life without worrying about harming the ones he cares about were so enticing, but at the cost of losing his '_friends_'. Lucas gave a soft sigh, his eyes closing before quickly reopening.

"I'll do it," Lucas announced. His face remaining expressionless as he receives a gasp from Sage and a smirk from Clark as he puts his sunglasses back on.

"Excellent!" Clark exclaimed. Removing the gun from Sage's face and motioning Lucas to follow him. He snaps his fingers as a motorcycles appeared in front of them. Lucas sat on the back of the motorbike seeing as he had no idea how to drive such a vehicle like this. He gave a slight glance back to Sage before completely looking forward. Clark turned back to Sage his face was expressionless before he raised the gun again and pulled the trigger. Sage, screamed in pain as a volt of electricity course through his body causing him the come crashing to the ground. Lucas winced at the harsh display with a slight stare at Clark. However, Lucas could sense that Sage's vitals were still functioning properly. Clark smirked before he retreated to his motorcycle to sit in front of Lucas. He reeved the engines a bit as they roared to life. Then the motorbike sped off into the distance with Lucas trying not to look back. "You made the right choice, he was just being pigheaded,"

"…Y-You didn't have to shoot him…"

"No…but I wanted to," Clark stated casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"W-What is it you want me to do?"

"Just relax, leave the thinking to me,"

Back in town the village had calmed substantially after the Shark gang road through. It was an amazing experience to see the Shark Gang actually run away from something before. Though the heroes thought nothing of it, besides, they have much more pressing things on their mind. Ness stared out the window seeing the setting sun in the sky, his eyes filled with worry as he stared out at the horizon. It had been a few hours since anyone heard from Sage or Lucas, and it was getting quite nerve racking for him. Ninten eyed Ness from the corner of his eyes, his mind going back to the fight that had taken place earlier that day. It was very strange how that sliver haired freak was able to match him in strength or the fact that their leader mentioned a trump card of some kind. But that wasn't his main focus, no, far from it actually. His main focus was on the fact that Lucas hadn't told them about his inability to control his PSI Powers. Something like that shouldn't have been kept hidden from them and why would he keep that fact from them. It didn't make a lot of sense. Ninten sighs, thinking about the small argument that erupted afterwards. Maybe they were a little too hard on Lucas.

"Ok, I'm sick of waiting around I'm going to go searching for them. You guy can tag along if you like," Ness announced walking towards the door. Ninten quickly got up to follow suit. Yuma stared at the two for a moment from her position of looming above the now sleeping Sean from her stool. Ness and Ninten noticed that a certain redhead was not following. They both turned to Flame who was staring at the two with a look of hesitation, like he really wanted to go but something was holding him back. He was the first person to want to run after Lucas when he ran off, so why was he hesitating? Is he scared of the dark?

Ness paused before turning his shifting his gaze to Flame "Are ya coming Flame?"

Flame's hesitation seemed to morph into fear as he looked between the setting sun and Ness. Yuma believing Flame had a fear of the dark quickly came to his aid through reassurance.

"It won't be dark for another 4 hours this layer's days are considerably longer than the others,"

Flame gave a sign of relief as his face relaxed before regaining his usual persona, while Ness looked perplexed and Ninten raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ok guys, for Lucas and Sage we go hunting!" Flame exclaimed pushing the two boys out of the house.

"Wow that was a complete 180…maybe Lucas isn't the only person keeping secrets," Ness muttered.

"Where do we start?" Ninten asked.

"Well he ran off in that direction," Flame said pointing down the road. Ness pulled his hood up to block out the glare of the setting sun, almost missing his hat, as he looked out toward the direction Flame is pointing. He sees a vast desert in that direction.

"I don't think Lucas would be dumb enough to just run off into the desert even if he is upset, or trying to avoid us," Ness surmised.

"Well that's the direction of the oasis that Lucas and I landed in earlier," Flame pointed out.

"Well I guess if he really wanted to avoid people that would be the best place to go, let's check it out," Ninten said leading the way by running ahead. He was briefly annoyed to see Ness suddenly dash in front of him. Once arriving their they span out to take a look around. Ninten saw something first. He couldn't really describe the feelings he felt upon seeing it though. He stared at Sage's body, which lays in the litter motionlessly, was it anger, sadness, and pity? He couldn't really tell either way. He didn't really know him too well, but he was pretty cool seeing as he helped Ness and himself. Ninten bent down to check his pulse, his eyes widened and a smirk of relief was plastered on his face as he felt the pulsation from Sages apparently functional heart. He has a heartbeat, but Ninten wanted to be thorough. He focused his PSI into his eyes to sense out any oddities, he admitted that Lucas was probably way more skilled in this area then him but he was able to gather that Sage was fine for the most part.

Ninten put his hand to his mouth to whistle getting the attention of both Ness and Flame causing them to rush over, almost slamming into each other.

Flame stopped first, his face filled with worry. "Is he like-"

"No, he's alive, but unconscious," Ninten interjected.

"Anything serious?" Ness asked.

"I think he was hit with something," Ninten pointed to his chest.

"Old Power?" Flame asked.

"You're the expert here Flame, but that isn't saying much," Flame gave Ninten an annoyed glare. "Let's take him back, help me get him," Ninten turned around bent on one knee. Ness placed Sage on Ninten's back and Ninten hooked his arms behind Sage's knees. Since Ninten was the physically strength of the team he walked as if Sage weighed little more than a feather.

"Okay…but…do you think Lucas did this?" Flame asked. At this Ness and Ninten were silent. Flame feared what their silence insinuated. They weren't sure either. "He did say…he couldn't control his powers…maybe Sage…"

"We shouldn't think the worst of Lucas…not yet anyway. We should hurry and find him,"

"What about that talk of sensing him if he was on the other side of the world?!" Flame challenged.

"We can still sense him clear as day, the problem being the farther away he is the direction starts to get a little hazy," Ninten explained. They walked the rest of the way in silence after this. Upon arriving to house Yuma clasped her hands over her mouth as a gasp escaped her pink lips.

"What happened, is he ok, is he dead, who did this, if I find out who did this I'll-"

Ness gently placed his hand on either side of Yuma's shoulder, his eyes piercing into hers as he spoke the words "Take deep breathes. In order, we're not sure, yes, no, and we're not sure of the who either," Yuma nodded as Ness shifted his gazed to his companions who gave him a toothy grin. "What?"

"Looks like someone crushing on the cute blonde," Flame teased.

"Shut up!" Ness retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets and lifting his head high in the air. Ninten place Sage on the ground as Yuma quickly came with the first aid kit. The injury was superficial so all it took was a quick bandage.

"So you guys found Sage, which is great, but where's Lucas?" Yuma inquired as she tried to find out what type of old power had been used on Sage.

Ness and Flame shook their heads, "I've been feeling a strange energy coming from the North, is there a village, or town in that direction?" Ninten questioned.

Yuma shook her head "Within a 100 mile radius the only other city is Depression, which is about 50 miles in the other direction, but… what's up there is the former Northern half of the town that was destroyed a few years ago, it's also where the Shark Gang hangout is located,"

Everyone eyes widened in realization.

"They must have kidnapped Lucas!" Flame fumed, he had never been this angry before nor have Ness or Ninten seen him so angry. "They attacked Sage and took him when he couldn't control his powers!"

Ninten cracked his knuckles, "Those guys are going down now, especially that Herc guy," Ness usually the most calculative of the three had no objections.

Yuma suddenly realized an important fact, "Hey wait you need a guide to get you there and I'm busy-"

"I'll take them," A new yet familiar voice said, as Sean appeared out of the shadows.

"Sean you should be in bed," Yuma objected.

"I should be in a lot of places, bed is not one of them, helping these guys is. Especially after those jerks hurt Sage," Sean said, his expression showed that he wasn't going to back down. Yuma just sighed, she was drowning in this testosterone filled room.

"Fine…geez you know I hate being the girl who has to hide out at home and junk. I don't do '_damsel in distress_', or any of that crap. The second Sage is up you can expect some kind of support," Yuma fumed. Sean smirked at her then gave her a thumbs up. Sean got the four of them some basic supplies for the trip before getting ready to leave. Flame's hesitance returned as it seemed the sky was getting darker, but before he could object he was being shoved outside.

"We gotta go," Sean pressed.

"That city is 100 miles away, how are we getting there?" Ness asked. Sean looked like he was glad he asked. Sean leads them out of the village and toward an odd looking sand dune. He revealed it to be a tarp covering what appeared to be some kind of buggy painted a red color. It has two wheels in the front and hover jets similar to the Shark gang motorcycles. There is a driver and passenger seat with the back like a pick-up truck able to hold a few extra people.

"Shot gun!" Ninten yelled just as Ness opened his mouth.

"Darn it!" For the first time Ness was actually too slow for something.

"What the heck is a 'shot gun'?" Sean whispered to Flame who just shrugged.

The wind whipped quickly by them as the pair rode on deep into the now setting sun. Lucas removed some of his hair from his eyes as he stared at the surroundings. If it wasn't for the fact that he was used to seeing destruction, fossilized remains of people, destroyed property, and animals he would have teared up a bit. The air was suffocating being mixed with the mud and rotten flesh was defiantly not an appetizing smell or flavor. Lucas felt like up-chucking, but keep it in as best he could. Clark started to bring the motorcycle to a stop right next to three others parked in front of what appeared to be the only intact building within miles. Clark threw himself off the vehicle then turned toward Lucas who simply slid off. They reached the ingress to a large dull building with tall grass littering its lawn and large crack windows, Clark knocked roughly against the door. Herc appeared behind the ingress slide. He nodded at Clark before his eyes landed on Lucas.

"What the hell, is this jerk doing here?"

Lucas frowned at Herc, he better back off or he- "Herc what did I tell you about asking questions?" Clark asked in that eerie calm voice that seemed to freak out his other subordinates. Herc quickly opened the door for them with a slightly pale look on his face. However Herc still sent Lucas a look. "Calm down and go about whatever pointless task you do in your free time, this is big kids business," Herc sneered at the two before catching eyes with Clark and leaving to enter another room. Lucas gave a loud sigh of relief as cold fresh air hit his face, almost erasing the nasty smell that polluted the outside world. As Clark guided Lucas along the corridor, they bumped into Sharpener and Emalia as well. Sharpener seemed to want to entice Emalia into a full blown make out session.

"Well I didn't expect company," Emalia said as she strides gracefully between Clark and Lucas and circles around Lucas. She twirls her finger around a lock of Lucas' hair sticking out the cap he's wearing. She plays with it making Lucas' body go stiff as he felt he couldn't move a muscle.

"What is this guy doing here boss?" Sharpener demanded.

"Go bother Herc, I don't have time for you two right now," Sharpener grunts in annoyance, but turns to leave anyway while Emalia finishes messing with Lucas to stroke Clark's shoulders. Lucas noticed Clark whisper something in Emalia's ear which makes her give a face a surprise then understanding. She pecks him on the cheek then follows after Sharpener after giving Lucas' a flirtatious wave. Lucas didn't feel that either were very heartwarming welcomes, well except for Emalia. Still someone would have ended up dead if Clark hadn't intervened yet again. "I'm sorry for my associates, they tend to be very hostile towards people, especially ones who were on my bad side before,"

"…W-Why are they so afraid of you?" Lucas was curious about this fact. Clark appeared to lack muscle, size, or any powers from what he could tell. So why would these clearly dangerous people fear him so much?

"There is more to commanding others then brute force, even if that's all those three understand," Clark glanced down a moment before continuing. "I used to be a little like you ya know. Gentle…but this new world created a new set of rules that needed to be lived by. Kindness is a luxury, strength is security, and without it you fall just like the people in this town. Those guys aren't my friends, just necessary help that are disposable. When you get these rings you won't need those other guys anymore 'cause with your power you can do anything," Lucas said nothing and did nothing but follow closely behind Clark. Clark smirked at Lucas' silence but said nothing else. They reached a towering door, which reached over 10 ft. it was completely metal with some people embedded into it, all of which looked the same as the Shark Gang. Lucas' eyes twitched a bit looking at it. Clark took out a small card and swiped it over a pad, which went green for a moment before shining a bright blue. This seemed to active the door as it slowly began to open to reveal a large laboratory, it was filed with high Tec computers, with the monitors hanging from the walls, large pods, containers filled with different colored liquids, and a small testing grounds. "Let's get started shall we, come this way," Lucas followed Clark a bit deeper into the lab until he guided him to two giant prongs sticking out of the ground. They stood to Lucas' chest in height and were slender except for the large spheres on the top of them.

"N-Now what?"

"Feed some of that power into them, I need to get some readings on that energy of yours," He explained as he walked over to view a monitor on the opposite side of the room. He gave Lucas a thumbs up as Lucas began feeding psionic energy into the prongs. He was careful though as he realized that his control is fading faster and faster. "Okay stop!" Clark called. Lucas clenches his fist and eyes forcing the power to come back down again. He brought the flashing blue down to a few sparks after several moments. Clark visibly relaxed upon seeing that. "Geez you almost maxed it out within a few seconds, amazing…these readings…are extremely fascinating,"

"…Why?" Lucas groaned.

"Well they seemed to be modeled after electronic signals that can be found in the brain. Like the energy is an excess power the brain doesn't know what to do with…like you have the ability to turn thoughts into power,"

"That sounds like what PSI is, if that's the case I'm nothing special…"

"So those other two are like you?" Clark asked. "I assumed the redhead was of Peril given his speech and abilities,"

"Y-Yeah," Lucas was shocked at how perceptive Clark is, scary almost. Clark moved to another station then began tinkering with the rings while glancing back at a monitor. Lucas watched Clark work before venturing around the lab a little to get acquainted with the area. He looked at everything around him seeing all the chemicals that he had no idea what they were for. It was an eerily familiar scene…which made him question what he was doing, and if this should be something he should do. He allowed Sage to get hurt, abandoned his comrades, even went so far as to disown their friendship, and all this for the sack of his selfish desires. Ness and Ninten are skilled PSI users and with their help maybe they could've come up with a solution. Lucas raised his hands to his face, despite only being a little dirty after the days adventure, all he saw was blood. The large amounts of blood on his hands of those he hurt when he lost his temper, when he underestimated the amount of damage he'd cause, and the damaged parts of his psyche. Maybe the power was connected to it somehow. "…Maybe…it's better if I'm just alone…" he muttered.

"Or maybe you should surround yourself with the crowd that can live up to the standards you've set," Clark said as he turned to Lucas his arms stretched out and the two rings lay in the center of each palm. "Put these on so we can test if it works," Lucas hesitated slightly before grabbing the rings and placing them on his fingers, and instantly a shot of pain course through his body from the rings. His body began to glow, Lucas dropped to his knees as he also felt like a part of his brain was being bashed in with a baseball bat. He began to scream from the intense pain and suddenly it wasn't there anymore. Lucas opened his eyes as he slowly stood up, he felt much heavier than before and a bit tired. He never realized that the power kept his strength up this much. He almost felt like his body was too heavy to hold up but he still did feel some of his power. But he could tell that this wasn't even half of what he was capable of, so the rings really work. He supposed his body was so used to having so much power that with it contained it had to readjust.

Clark smirked "Judging by your face I assume they work,"

"A-a little t-too well…" Lucas groaned as he fell to knee again unable to pick himself back up. Clark casually pulled out his gun and began to spin it on one of his fingers. Lucas watched him with tired eyes as he felt his body get heavier.

"I'm sure you realize the position you're in right now," Clark shakes his head. "After I subtly tried to warn you, after that ginger tried to warn. Kid, this is how nice people like you end up dead. You challenge my authority in that little backwater town and expect me to just help you!" Clark jabs Lucas in the head with the barrel of his gun. "Around here, that's grounds to have your brains blown out,"

"…T-This wasn't your plan…" Lucas muttered. Clark raised an eyebrow at him. "You…were gonna stick…to our deal. You changed your mind…at the last minute…because you thought I would kill you while your back was turned. Y-You want t-to kill me…b-because you thought I would," Lucas shook his head. "This way is fine…I was never sure if I'd go off like a big explosion or something if I just dropped dead. With these I'm sure I won't now," Lucas stared at Clark's eyes even though he wore shades. Clark flinched at the look as he flipped a switch to a more fatal setting. "Do it,"

Clark's hand shakes a bit in shock, "You want this?" Lucas nods to the question. "You knew this would happen didn't you?" Lucas again nods. Clark mashes his teeth. "We fight so hard to survive here and then you just…whose will to live is so _weak_ that they willingly allow someone to take their life?!" Lucas said nothing as his eyes fell toward the ground. "All that power…and your still only a little weakling," Clark placed his finger on the trigger, but before he could press it there is a loud thud. Then three body masses come flying into the lab, making a mess with their entrance, all three being Clark's associates.

Ness, Ninten, Sean and a slightly pale Flame stood in front of the opened hole. "The Calvary has arrived!" Ninten had proclaimed.

Ness moved faster than the blink of an eye as he rushed Clark grabbing his wrist with the weapon in it and guiding it away from Lucas as he tackles him to the ground. "No electric force field around you this time,"

"No, just this regular little voice activated force field generator on my belt that turns on when I say, code entry: 0134," Suddenly there was this hum and Ness was thrown back as an invisible force slammed into him. He went rolling against the ground.

"Damn it," Ness groaned.

"Get your sorry asses up!" Clark barked at his group. Herc was the first to pick himself up as he comes rushing toward the group in a reckless charge. Ness was almost trampled if he hadn't have rolled away in time. Ninten met the behemoth head on as the two bash into each other. With Herc's greater size and momentum Ninten was being forced back as the two grappled. However, Ninten was smaller and more agile allowing him to score a few shots to Herc's face as they were traveling backwards. Herc slammed Ninten against a wall making Ninten cry out in pain. Herc backed off to bring his fist back and plant it directly in Ninten's gut, and then raised his other arm to bring down on Ninten. Ness hopped onto Herc's back to place him in a sleeper hold. Herc struggled against the hold for a few moments as he started getting loose.

"Ninten, a haymaker would be much appreciated!" Ness called. Ninten gathered his wits as he got to his feet, and just as Ness requested Ninten delivered a walloping haymaker into Herc's chin just as Ness flipped off the giant's back. Herc went flying back a few feet. Ness noticed a laser beam coming right towards him at the last minute, so he bent his torso back barely avoiding it. He looked to see Clark with his weapon raised. "Hope I'm right about these similarities," Ness jumped dodging another laser beam.

"Back off!" Sean exclaimed raising what appeared to be a heavy bazooka. Sharpener and Emalia's eyes widened considerable seeing the item. Sean pulled the trigger unleashes a few explosive rounds in their direction. While all this was going on Flame staggered over to Lucas who was still on the ground from when they had entered.

"Lucas…" Flame gasped as crouched down in front of the blonde. "Come on…we're rescuing you," Lucas shook his head. "Lucas come on!"

"No Flame…you can't rescue me. I'd wish you guys stop trying. I'm not worth the effort,"

"Why do you get to decide that?" Flame asked. "We care about you and we're here so that should prove it. We don't care Lucas what part of that don't you understand!"

"I don't want to hurt you Flame,"

Flame seemed surprise by that statement, "You won't, why would you anyway?"

"Your friend there is a living bomb!" Clark exclaimed is anger as he missed another shot while firing his weapon at Ness. Ness raised a hand then fired a PK Rocken beam at Clark scoring a direct hit into his side. Ness smirked but jumped back quickly avoiding Sharpener's scythe.

"A bomb?" Flame questioned feeling his strength fading faster.

"Emalia!" Clark called. The girl seemed to gather her wits as suddenly she began glowing with a yellow aura. She leaped over another bazooka shot to land on the barrel to point it downward just as another shot is fired. The explosion launched Sean back. "Herc!" Herc began glowing indigo he started charging toward Ninten again. Ninten knew he wouldn't be able to stop him this time as he performed a military roll out of the way just in time for Herc to smash into a wall. The wall lost that fight. Ninten gasped. "Sharpener!" Sharpener summoned what appeared to be purple colored knives between his fingers and threw them at Sean. Sean raised his weapon to defend after a yelped of fear. Sharpener also threw them at Ness who raised a Psycho Barrier instinctively but regretted it as the knives sliced right through his shield. He managed to react quick enough so they didn't hit vital areas besides the superficial cuts he got.

"Old Power…" Flame gasped.

"Yeah, they have Old Power, and now we're gonna deal with all of you,"

"This just got tougher," Ness groaned. Ness' eyes went toward Lucas who was still on the ground. He noticed that Lucas' PSI was extremely odd and it seemed to be affecting his health. They needed a little more fire power then what they had at the moment, since Flame was getting weaker by the minute. The Old Power-PSI combination was out of the question at the moment with Flame's condition as well. Things were not looking good in their favor.

"This sucks," Ninten stated.

"I would respond to that with a snarky comeback, but I'm inclined to agree,"

"Any ideas?" Sean questioned.

"Lucas we could use some PSI powered assistance!" Ness called.

"You're going to want him to sit this one out," Clark advised. He raised his hand to reveal a remote with a switch on it. "I flip this switch and those rings on his fingers that are suppressing his powers turn off. And when they turn off the energy they've been holding back will come rushing out. From the data I gathered I assume that force exerted would be equal to possibly 165,000 joules give or take. For those unfamiliar with physics that's enough force to shatter a continent," Everyone winces at the very idea.

"Well that threat is pretty empty, you'd blow yourself up too," Sean pointed out.

"Maybe, unless Emalia didn't do what I ask her," He looked toward Emalia who smiled with a wink at him. "Well that should take care of things then. I believe we've stalled long enough," Clark flipped a switch and the rings on Lucas's fingers beeped while flashing briefly. "Enjoy the fireworks," Clark turned back toward his group. When he rejoined them the floor opened beneath them briefly before they were sucked in and the entranced sealed.

"Wait, so they just ran away?" Ness questioned confused.

"Oh no…" Lucas muttered in terror. Lucas' strength returned in such a rush that he felt lightheaded. However, more power than he could ever hope to control came boiling to the surface. In a matter of moments his entire body lit up in a show of light blue aura that consumed his body. The aura burst out so quickly Flame was thrown onto his back for being so close. After the brief aftershock left they all watched as Lucas' aura began to get brighter and brighter with Lucas becoming harder and harder to discern from the light. Lucas clenched his fist and eyes and he attempts to calm the aura.

"Lucas, you gotta bring it down!" Ninten called.

Lucas' eyes snapped open upon those words, "No…not again…"

"Lucas what's happening, are you hurt?" Flame asked with concern somehow being able to see through the blinding light.

"YOU ALL NEED TO RUN!" Lucas cried as he did the wind the aura created began to pick up throwing the room into chaos as anything not bolted to the floor was thrown at its mercy. Sean looked back to see their exit was sealed off.

"Our way out is blocked by three inches of Peranium!" he exclaimed.

"Let's assume that's really strong," Ninten muttered to himself. Lucas raised a hand at the door and used what little control he had to summon a PK Love expressed in the form of a beam cannon. The blast blew the door right off its sockets with a loud crash.

"Now go!" Lucas yelled.

"We're not running away Lucas just calm down and focus on controlling this," Ness instructed.

"You don't get it, this won't work, and you need to leave!" Lucas called. Ness could hear the boy sounding like he was begging for them to leave.

"Why is it so important we leave besides we can't leave you like this?" Flame questioned as he approached on his hands and knees toward Lucas trying to fight through whatever plagued him to focus on his blonde comrade. "We're your friends,"

"We're not friends, now leave me alone!" Suddenly Lucas was taken by surprise when a fist connected with his cheek knocking him to the ground on his side. The aura fluxed briefly in response almost calming slightly. Lucas raised a hand to his cheek to rub the blow feeling the slight sting then looking toward the person who punched him. Ninten stared down at him sternly with an angry gaze despite the slight burnt impression on his fist.

"How can you say that, after everything we've been through so far how can you say that?" Ninten demanded. The only things heard were the slight swirling of the wind and the pulsation of Lucas' erratic energy. "Well!?"

"You just have to leave…before it's too late,"

"Too late, for what?"

"I don't want to kill you!" Lucas blurted out. "If you stay I'll lose control, and when that happens you all will be dead! I lost control once before it made me lose everything. I'm the reason I'm all alone, I'm the reason I have no one. I vaporized anyone who ever gave a damn about me!" Lucas began shaking as he started crying. "Don't make me do that again..."

"Then you have control this," Ninten said gently.

Lucas glared at Ninten, "I've never had control since I got this power. Stop wasting time-ugh," Lucas grunts as a particular surge of energy jumped out of his body while also flipping a table over. Lucas wraps his arms around himself. "I don't want to hurt anymore people I care about…I'm begging you please…go…I'll be fine just go,"

"Lucas don't you get it you will never be fine, not like this. Plus, your body won't survive this," Ness approached. "Your power is connected to your wishes and desires. You like having us as friends but deep down you try to push us away. In other words, you want us gone so you can't hurt us. Your powers are about to grant that wish soon unless you let us help you," Lucas' eyes opened after hearing that. "We know you won't hurt us Lucas. You're not a monster, so get that stupid thought out your head! You're just someone scarred after a streak of bad luck. Your the kindest, most considerate, and trusting person I've ever met. As crazy as it is even though we haven't known each other long, I want to help you, **we** want to help you. But you have to let us otherwise you will wind up hurting us," Ness smirked as well. "Also the fact you're still wearing my cap tells me you still care,"

"You just don't understand…"

"We get it, you hurt people you cared about, hurt them to a point, you couldn't even say sorry to them," Ninten said looked at the ground. "I'm sorry that happened to you. We won't let you live your life afraid of yourself, afraid to care about people. We're friends Lucas, trust us we can help you and we can protect you from whatever your afraid. That's what friends are for!"

"I know what it's like to hurt someone you would never in a million years hurt on purpose," Flame said looking at Lucas. "It freaks you out, and it kinda scares you. Scares you to be yourself or to let anyone too close because you might hurt them, but I just look on the bright side. I decide to be better and not let it ever happen again!" Flame stood up to approach Lucas granted he was a little wobbly on his feet.

"I-I'll kill you…why can't you-,"

"We aren't going anywhere so get used to it," Ninten added in annoyance.

Flame bent back down in front of Lucas then grabbed the boy in a tight hug despite the stinging sensation he received when coming in direct contact with Lucas. The aura flared up making Flame wince as he felt the sting of the aura biting at his skin threatening to turn him to ash. "I'm sure they forgive you," At those words Lucas' eyes seemed to get out of focus for a moment, as if in shock. The aura snapped to stop and began to die down with the only thing remaining is the glow around Lucas' body. Lucas's arms fell limp at his sides as he remained in Flame's that the glow around Lucas fades away as Lucas' eyes become vacant voids losing some essence of color. Lucas's body still retains a few sparks of the static energy.

"Better?" Flame asked pulling away to look at Lucas but with his hands on Lucas's shoulders.

"Why…?" Lucas muttered with his face downward. "Why do you guys care so much? I've hurt everyone that ever cared about me, but you guys still want me to stay with you? I try getting away, but you chase after me. I tell you I vaporized my loved ones, and you blow it off. I've caused so much pain and destruction because I was too weak to control this. SO WHY?!" Lucas clenched his eyes shut. "NO ONE IS THAT NICE!"

"You think we want to be friends with you out of the kindness of our hearts, like it's just something to do? Like you're a charity case?" Ness inquired clearly offended.

"Do you really think that we'd just reach the end of our rope with you and we'd throw you aside like old socks?" Ninten added. Lucas didn't answer but his expression did though.

"Lucas, look at me," Lucas turned to meet eyes with Ness. "We aren't going anywhere, we won't leave you behind,"

"I don't remember anything about myself…but I'm getting new memories with you guys. I don't remember what it was like having friends or if I even had any. I don't want to lose a single one," Flame asserted his point. "We aren't nice to you because we have to be, or because we feel sorry for you," Flame smiled at the blonde as he removed his hands from Lucas's shoulders then used one of them to roughly pat Lucas' head making Lucas flinch a bit. "You just bring that out of us because that's who you are, and we love ya for it! Just like that attack of yours, the heart of our team, and we can't live without a heart so we have to take care of it. So I guess that means we have to take care of you because we want to not because we have to, so you pretty much don't have a say in it,"

"Translation, fight us all ya want, we'll still baby you," Ness teased as he poked Lucas in the cheek opposite to where he was punched. Lucas looked at his new friends as the vacant expression faded away to be filled with light. He let a few tears fall from his eyes but he still smiled.

"Y-You…really think…they'd forgive me?" Lucas asked.

"Heck yeah!"

Lucas brought a hand to his cheek again. The stinging was actually welcomed as it helped clear his mind. He looked toward Ninten who was massaging his knuckles in an attempt to heal them from the slight burn he got from the brief contact from Lucas. "Sorry…" Ninten looked at Lucas completely bemused.

"HAHAHA!" Ninten laughed heartily as he wrapped an around Lucas' neck with Ness laughing along with him as he gave Lucas a noogie. "This kid is the only guy I know who will apologize after being punched by someone!"

"Well warm fuzzies all around guys, but I think we should get going now," Sean said making his presence known again. The four boys looked to see he was standing at the exit to the destroyed laboratory. Ninten helped Lucas stand up to his feet, after all the boy still expended a large amount of energy. Despite having phenomenal power it was not limitless. Ness had to help Flame walk since his condition was considerably worse now for some reason. The five of them traveled out of the Shark's hideout ready to call it a night but they could not catch a break unfortunately. Standing only a few meters away was Void who stood with his arms crossed.

"Well hello again, did you have fun playing with my Sharks?" Void questioned.

"So those jerks work for you!" Ness exclaimed.

"Guilty,"

"And you probably told Clark about Lucas' condition too!" Ninten added.

"Again, guilty as charged," Void said. "I had thought those warm and fuzzy feelings weren't warm enough to melt the ice around the blonde's heart. I was sure that would take you all out in one fowl swoop, and it would've been delicious," Void then sighed. "Oh well, guess if ya want something done right ya gotta do it yourself, don't you think so Zeon,"

"I do agree," came another voice. The five of them turned to see Zeon the Guardian of this layer positioned on a ruined building farther away to their left. They glanced from Void to Zeon.

"Why are they working together?" Ness gripped.

"It would seem that you three present a danger to this world, a danger that must be snuffed out. Void suggested this plan of his to draw you out, but as a contingency we would simply deal with you all ourselves,"

"We are so screwed," Ness said.

"Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with you this time," Ninten said.

"Not even a few seconds of rest huh," Lucas muttered tiredly. "We can take em," At this Flame, Ness, Ninten, and Sean looked at the blonde as if he had lost his marbles. "If you guys can buy me some time, you can see what it's like when I REALLY cut loose,"


	8. Battle in The Ruins

_**Fractured Reality!**_

_Battle in The Ruins, Lucas's Power Revealed_

Ness, Ninten and Sean nodded at Lucas before getting in front of him and taking a stance. Flame stayed at his current position, leaning against a wall, of what used to be a clothes store.

Void smirked cockily at the three "I can take all of you without much effort, but that won't make it fair for Zeon," Ness glanced at Ninten and Sean, this was going to be a tough battle even if they weren't tired, but they weren't fighting to win they were just stalling until Lucas was able to accumulate a small miracle. Void pointed his staff at Ninten, his head titled and his smirk grew slightly bigger as he stared at the cap wearing boy. "I'll take this one, Zeon why don't you take the other two, unless you can't handle them,"

Zeon glared at Void. "Insolent baboon, I am a Guardian no mere mortal surpasses me in power,"

Ninten frowned at him "So what, Iris was a guardian and we kicked her butt, what makes you different?"

Zeon squinted his eyes, "Iris was the weakest among us, I am at least twice her strength, she was a reckless guardian too, so it was just a matter of time before she slipped up and allowed weaklings like you to overpower her,"

Lucas stared at the his friends and his enemies as a bright aura began to encompass his body, his eyes flooding with so much power his irises vanished turning completely white and the surrounding litter began to stir.

Void peered over at Lucas, his eyebrow raised; he stared at Lucas curiously. "Looks like Blondie has a trick up his sleeves, can't wait to see what it is, but I guess I'll just have to stick with fighting you at the moment," Void said returning his gaze on Ninten. "Try to entertain me,"

Ninten face screwed into a sneer before he prepared to launch "Let's go!"

Void nodded before motioning Zeon to attack the other two. Ninten rushed at Void at full speed throwing a powerful punched at his face, Ninten eyes widened as Void easily caught his fist, trying again Ninten attempted to swing his other fist into Void jaw, but gawked as Void ducked under it. Void smirked as he slammed his fist into Ninten's stomach causing him to double over in pain. Void then slammed his knee into Ninten's forehead causing him to drop down on his back.

Void leaned over slightly "Is that all you got, I expected more, even if you're tired,"

Void eyes widened in shock as a fist collided into his chin causing him to shoot up into the air. Regaining his bearings Ninten shoots up after him. Ninten got close and kneed Void into the face causing Void to spin uncontrollably in the air and into one of the ruin buildings.

Ninten smirked, "Ya know that weird feeling you have right now, yeah, that's called losing!"

"Not even close," Void replied as he busted out of one of the ruin building, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, Void raised a hand a wiped it off his face.

Ninten crossed his arms, the smirk never leaving his face "Alright then the tickle fight ends here let's get serious,"

Void didn't answer he just rushed as Ninten.

Ness Jumped over Zeon's attack, sending a powerful PK Rocking Zeon's way, Zeon didn't even flinch as the attack came into contact with his skin. Ness clicked his teeth as he rushed forwards doing a double somersault over Zeon, barely avoiding Zeon's arm as he swung it down to slam it into Ness. Ness sent a solid kick into Zeon's back sending him flying forward, going as fast as his tired body would allow, Ness appeared ahead of Zeon his guitar at the ready. Ness slammed his hand on the guitar causing waves of pure psi energy to emit from it and come speeding towards Zeon. Zeon quickly recovered and with relative ease dodge all the waves of Psi energy.

Zeon floated above Ness, examining him before energy forms above his head "Electric Ball!" Zeon yelled throwing his head down to launch the ball of pure electric energy at Ness who was preparing to retaliate, but a sharp shove to the side by Sean caused him to move out the way of the blasted.

Sean Charged his bazooka before a bright blue beam shot out of it, meeting Zeon's attack mid-way through causing the two to cancel out.

Charging again Sean tried to take a pot shot at Zeon, but the Guardian intercepted it by head butting Sean causing him to drop his weapon. Ness rushed over to Sean helping him up and glaring daggers at Zeon.

Ninten ducked under Void's staff, seeing an opening he tried to retaliate with a punch of his own, but Void side-step raising his hand. Void summons a large amount of dark energy in the palms of his hand.

"Dark shards!" Void yelled as sharp diamond shaped shard launched from the palms of his hand and rushed at Ninten at high speed.

Despite speed not being his strong suit, Ninten successfully dodge all of the shards, but after a moment or so he began to realize that none of the shards were actually being aimed at him.

"Wow your aim sucks,"

Void smirked "Oh really," Ninten stared at Void his eyebrow raised, before widening noticing the shard surrounding his body. "Absorb," Void said as chains stretched from the shards wrapping themselves around Ninten, and tightening around his body causing him to gasp for air. The chains began to glow as it began to drain Ninten of his energy. Flame flinched as Ninten screamed in pain, he tried to walk towards him but his legs collapsed on him, causing him to land in the dirt, his red eyes peered at Ninten before turning to Lucas, the aura around his body was growing bigger by the second the litter raising higher and higher and the wind getting more violent by the second.

Flame began to crawl away from Lucas he wouldn't want to get caught in that sand storm, but he didn't have to crawl very far, until he bumped into someone, his red eyes snapping upwards to seeing Sage and Yuma standing above him, looking extremely worried.

* * *

Lucas's mindscape

_Lucas' head rose up as he began panting softly, his eyes staring at his surrounding, it was breathtakingly beautiful. The endless colors of flowers that lead to the trees in the distance were far too remarkable. He walked through the meadow running his hands on top of the flowers as he passed. The wonderful perfume that filled his nose stayed with him forever. He was examining the mountains in the distance when a rabbit poked its head out of one of the numerous holes. A smile formed on his face. This place, this magical beautiful place was the definition of peace it was too good to be true. And as he bent down and patted the rabbit on the head all the fear and sadness slid away. Here in this meadow was the first time he felt truly safe and comfortable. His eyes then shifted to other side of the meadow, the delicate wind swayed the tall grass and blooming daisies ever so slightly. The white daisies stood tall against the true blue sky as their soft, fragrant smell drifted through the breeze. And, if he just opened his mouth, he could almost taste it. Just almost, the buzzing of bees swirling around the daisy dotted meadow and the welcoming summer-like breeze against his skin. The peacefulness never seems to have left. Then heard a scream, more specifically Ninten's scream, snapping him out of his trance, Lucas looked frantically trying to find the source of the scream, but a bright light caused him to forget about it, Lucas turned to the light, his arms out stretched, but before he could grab it, it flew away from him traveling at high speed through the field, Lucas followed closely, trying not to lose it._

_It felt like an hour had past since he began chasing this bright light, his main objective foggy in his head, all he wanted to do was to enjoy the field, Lucas stopped and sat down as the wind blew gentle. Lucas sigh as it took his skin, not detecting the approaching life form, its scythe raised ready to cut him down._

_Before Lucas or the figure could react, the bright light surrounding Lucas, snapping out of his trance again, Lucas turned behind him, but the figure that once stood there was gone._

_Lucas follows closely behind the bright light that led him to a large set of doors which led him to a cave opening._

_Lucas took one look at open mouth of the cave. Its darkness seemed to envelope him in a never ending fortress of peculiar psionic energy. Lucas stepped cautiously inside, his eyes sifting from side to side. Lucas breathing slowed as he tried to take in more of the stale, humid air. Lucas used the rough cave wall to guide him through it. He could hear a soft dripping noise as dew slid of the rocks. Drip, Drip, Drip, like a heartbeat. Spires of rock hung from the ceiling and stood erect upon the floor. A soft squeak alerted him to the presence of either mice or bats. The chilly draft sent shivers down his spine. Lucas paused as he saw a large mass of energy rested in the center of a massive cavern, Lucas steps slowed down as he walked through the dark room his hand reaching out and touching the massive ball. It seemed it was touch sensitive, as the moment Lucas touches it he was absorbed into it. A massive explosion erupted destroying the cavern and the nearby field._

_Then a word echoed through his mind…from a voice…a powerful voice._

Outside Lucas's mindscape

* * *

"PK Unleash…" Lucas let out a loud wail as his power exploded causing the surrounding area to shift as the shockwave the energy surge created was enough to knock over half of the ruins.

Void and Zeon gazes shifted to Lucas.

Lucas stood there with light blue sparks circling his body and the white aura turning blue.

Zeon looked at Lucas with disinterest, while Void watches him with intense curiosity.

Lucas raised his head; his blue eyes seem paler in comparison to what they usually were. His head title to the side before squinted his eyes.

"Why not pick on someone your own size," Lucas is shrouded in his aura as he rushed forward toward Void first. He used his aura like fire to land on the chains that bind Ninten then catch fire as they rush back to the dark shards. When the flames touched the shards they instantly were incarnated.

"Oh…so this is it isn't it?" Void questioned with interest. "This is the power that allows you to transform matter. Break things down to simplest forms. Like turning water into a solid, a solid into liquid, or a body into dust…" Lucas winced at the last example. "That's a godlike ability you have kid. Do you honestly think you can handle that,"

"Let's test it out," Lucas threw his hands forward for his aura to lash out at Void. Void suddenly vanished as if swallowed up by the shadows. Lucas turned sharply to throw his aura at Zeon who was distracted by Ness. The blast slammed into Zeon earning a shout of agony from the guardian. Ness leaped up to follow up by jackhammering Zeon in the head and into the ground.

"Lucas watch your four-o'clock!" Sean called.

Lucas turned sharply for Void to leap out at him then grab the boy's face to slam him into the ground. However, after a moment Void quickly jerked his hand away with Lucas's aura biting at his hand. He looked to see his hand is charred a bit. Void leaped into the air avoiding another lashing of the aura. Void pushes out a hand.

"Moonlight Wave," a beam of light reminiscent of moonlight rushes toward Lucas head on, so Lucas stood his ground pushing out both hands. The blast slammed into the aura fragmenting around him as the beam breaks apart. When the attack ended Lucas gasped for breath as exhaustion was beginning to claim him. "Ah…I see I've found the weakness…huge amounts of power but little endurance," Void lands on the ground to teleport again avoiding another of Lucas' attacks. Void appeared below Lucas this time rising out of the ground taking the boy by surprise. He delivered a crippling uppercut into Lucas' chin that actually took Lucas off his feet. As he was in midair Void quickly turns to deliver a spinning back kick into Lucas's stomach. He quickly pulled his leg back the instant he made contact which delivered a fast and powerful blow that threw Lucas into a wall. His body shattered the weak stone to pieces all around him.

"Lucas!" Ninten called. Ninten tried moving but found his strength was still depleted.

"Go help him," Sean instructed Ness with his bazooka trained on Zeon. Lucas' blow earlier made the guardian much more vulnerable and scarred his back nicely. Ness looked at Sean for a moment but nods quickly wanting to assist Lucas. "So you gonna help or what?" Sean questioned Yuma and Sage who stood off to the side taking care of Flame.

"It's called making a plan to deal with the situation," Sage assured as his eyes scanned their targets. "Yuma, think you can get Ninten back on his feet?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay do your thing to help him and then go back up Sean. I'll help Lucas,"

Yuma seemed surprised. "You were talking about punching his face in when we got here, now you want to protect him?" Flame raised an eyebrow after hearing this as he gazed at Sage.

"Yuma we don't have time for that!" Sage fumed a bit embarrassed.

"Whatever Sage. Stay there Flame," Yuma responded with a knowing smirk as she hurries over to Ninten.

Lucas turned the rubble surrounding him to dust as he tries picking himself up off the ground. His aura was lower now and his breathing was clearly stressed to its limit barely delivering enough oxygen to his body. Lucas placed a hand on his heart wincing with each intake of breath. Despite the few blows he received the aura cushioned Void's earthshattering blows but still the power was doing more damage than Void was. Lucas picked himself up as Void approaches slowly. Void has his hands behind his back as he casually strolls toward Lucas. Lucas pushes his hands out unleashing blast of his aura. However, Void merely twisted his torso each time a shot was fired avoiding it easily without breaking his step. Lucas mashes his teeth as decides to rush Void head on instead. Hoping to grapple with him and let his aura lash out through direct contact. Lucas grabbed for Void but he spun around Lucas easily then sent a painful electric shock into his back through his staff. Lucas called out in pain at the assault. Void smirked until someone laid a hand on the staff halting all the voltage discharge. Void frowns to see it was Sage who grabbed the end of the staff.

"Back at ya," Sage said simply pushing out his other hand to launch a lightning blast straight into Void's chest. Void is launched into the air the perfect set as Ness performed a bicycle kick into Void's head. Lucas raised his hand to transmute the ground Void was going to land on from litter to hard stone. Void slammed into the hard stone breaking into it. Sage looked to Lucas bending down. "That was stupid…trying to take him all by yourself and you keep grabbing your chest, why?"

"Just…need…a minute to…catch…my breath…" Lucas gasped wincing with every word. Sage moved Lucas' hand then placed his ear onto his chest. His eyes widened like dinner plates as he turned back to Lucas.

"Lucas, your heart is beating way too fast, even after all this activity. You keep this up you might have a heart attack, or it might just burst!" Sage understood that even Lucas' heart wasn't healthy then he would've already died with the way it was beating.

"Can't…let him…win…"

"Listen to me this time Lucas!" Sage yelled. "Power down for a bit let us-,"

"No…I won't sit…and watch…I can do this….I'm strong enough now," Lucas mashed his teeth as he brought his aura back to full strength again. Sage had to yanks his hands back feeling the sting of the aura. Lucas stood back up to his feet focusing on Void is currently engaged with Ness. Void smashes a building to pieces in an attempt to pummel Ness. Lucas knew that Ness was too quick for a frontal assault and he needed to take advantage while Void was still trying to regain control of the fight.

"Lucas listen me you are going to kill yourself if you keep this up," Sage pressed. Lucas was too focused on breathing, not willing to waste a breath on speaking knowing a single syllable would make him pass out. Lucas only had one shot in him so he was going to make it count for all it's worth. Lucas rushes forward as fast as he can despite Sage calling for him to stop. Ness just barely avoided Void's Dark Shards when he saw Lucas approaching. With the light Lucas produces it was easy for Void to realize that Lucas was coming up on him. Ness and Lucas met eyes for a moment for a full plan to be thought out. Ness rushes Void head on rushing with both his arms back. Void sees him and responds by shoot his Moonlight Beam at Lucas and Dark Shards out his other hand at Ness. Ness made a sharp turn cupping litter into his hands then throwing the clump at Void as hard as he could. Void thought this odd until Lucas, who barely is holding off the Moonlight beam, transmuted the litter into a stone. The stone collides with his face making him give a brief shout of surprise and pain. Lucas deflected the beam he was holding back to unleash a focused blast of his aura focusing all of it into his hands then shooting it out in a gorgeous light blue beam. Ness added to the chaos by using PK Rocken his beam meeting Lucas' head on with Void at the meeting point. There was a bright explosion that followed afterward. The blast was so powerful a windstorm followed after the collision of both attacks. After the smoke cleared they saw Void was on his hands and knees severely beaten. His staff in pieces again, clothes torn, and covered in litter. He mashes his teeth in pure rage as he glares toward Lucas first then to Ness. Ness rushes over to finish Void off, but the tricky fella vanishes again using the shadows. Ness looks to Lucas who points toward a farther away spot to see him leaning on a wall holding his arm and breathing heavily.

"Good fight…I admit it…I underestimated you both…this time…but next time you won't be so lucky," He vanishes into the shadows again.

"Yeah whatever jerk. Sounds like someone's a sore loser," Ness smirked. He heard a thump from behind him and turned to see Lucas on the ground. Ness hurries over to Lucas and flips him onto his back. He lays the boy's head on his backpack after he takes it off. He could barely tell…but he saw Lucas' stomach fall and rise showing he was still breathing. His body wouldn't have the strength to do anything else. Ness smiled down at Lucas. "Good job bud," Ness stood up and turned about to walk away to finish the fight, but he felt a grip on his ankle. He turned down to Lucas who was barely conscious. "Dude, you did good just rest right now," Lucas didn't say anything as releases Ness' ankle to reach up and grab the cap on his head. He weakly takes it off and holds it up to Ness with a shaky hand. Ness quickly bent down again steading Lucas' arm. "You sure?" Lucas smiles weakly. Ness took that as a yes as he takes his cap back then puts it back on his head. "Thanks pal, once we're done with this guy we'll head back just hang on for me okay?" Lucas had already blacked out. Ness panics as he places his ear to Lucas' chest.

No heartbeat…

"Lucas?" Ness questioned shaking him. "LUCAS!" Ness yelled shaking the boy as hard as he could but getting no response. "Come on wake up!" Sage quickly hurries over.

"What happened?"

"His heart stopped…it won't start again…" Ness' face was pale as if he was breaking at the seams. "Come on Lucas…we just got to know you. Please!" Ness' grip on Lucas' shirt tighten into a wad in his hand.

"Let me try something," Sage says quickly. Instilled with some hope Ness gave Sage his full attention. "Okay, my Old Power is controlling electrical energy. I should be able to give his heart a jumpstart," Sage rubbed his hands together building up electrical energy between his palms. He placed them on Lucas chest and pressed down. The spark made Lucas' body jerk a bit but other than that no response. Ness quickly puts an ear to Lucas' chest then shakes his head. Sage tries again. Ness listens. Still nothing. Sage tries again. Ness listens, still nothing.

Again

Nothing

Again

Nothing

Again

Nothing

"Damn it Lucas you better not be doing this! You better wake your ass up!" Ness yelled.

"I'll be doing more harm than good if I try again,"

"Do it again,"

"Ness I-,"

"Do it again!" Sage sighed. He didn't know what he could do. He looked at his hands. He's gonna run out of strength at this rate and he'd not only be useless for the fight but the burst to restart Lucas' heart would go down. He needed more juice. His eyes widens as he knows just how to get it. "Stop staring at your stupid hands and do it again!"

"Look, Lucas has a lot of resistance to something like this, especially since his body could contain all that power without blowing up. So my max output might not be enough, we need a stronger charge and fast otherwise if we wait too long and try to revive him we'll cause brain damage or internal bleeding,"

"I'm all about hurry how do we get the charge you need?"

"Zeon, think you can dodge lightning,"

"In my sleep just be ready," Ness said standing up and hurrying toward the fight. Currently Sean, Yuma, and the now restored Ninten were keeping Zeon busy.

"Damn it stand still so I can hit you!" Ninten growled as he swung his fist narrowly missing the Guardian. Zeon created an electric field around himself repelling Ninten. All of his defensive PSI was useless and without Old Power he had no offensive moves. "Lightning Storm," Lightning began raining down out of Zeon's body as the strings of lightning came crashing down.

"Move!" Yuma exclaimed tackling Ninten out of the way. The lightning blast destroyed Sean's bazooka making him wail in horror and shock. Flame could only watch on still too weak to move. Ness rushes onto the scene dodging around the strings of lightning. He moved quickly and with great finesse. Ness points his right hand to shoot out a blast of PK Rocken. The multi colored beam slammed into Zeon stopping the lightning attack cold.

"Thanks," Yuma said. "Where's Sage, his Old Power would be really useful here?"

"With Lucas, listen I need to get him to shoot Sage with electricity,"

"Why?" Ninten questioned.

"Lucas' heart stopped and he needs juice to restart it,"

"…Wait…so by strict definition….Lucas is-," Ninten stopped not wanting to word out the sentence. Flame's face fell hearing those words. He couldn't believe it. His head snapped around to scan around and he saw Sage crouched over someone lying on the ground. Lucas' face looked pale, like he was cold, and he could tell he wasn't breathing. Despite his mouth hanging open a bit…no air was passing through. In an instant Flame felt a fury flow through his veins like never before.

"Lucas…" Flame shakily whispered. He wasn't alone either. Ninten's face of utter shock morphed into utter rage. He glared daggers at the recovering Zeon. Flame clenched his fist as smoke actually began seeping out his hands as his eyes were boiling with pure rage. "Synch up…" Flame said gravely in a barely contained tone underlined with anger. Ness and Ninten looked at each other than. "We have to save Lucas so freaken get the crud out of your ears and synch up!" Flame hollered. Flame had an aura surrounding him, so much hatred. Ness and Ninten could feel it vividly. However, it was hard to tell what Flame's anger is and what was their own. Rage is a powerful emotion. And Old Power is channeled through emotion. Flame's aura split off into Ness and Ninten. The surge of power was astonishing to say the least as Ness acquired his red aura and Ninten his sapphire. Ness struck first rushing the Guardian as he grabbed Zeon's neck to slam him into a ruined structure. Ness threw him up into the air where Ninten was waiting to deliver a hammer punch, so powerful that when he made contact it sounded like the crash of thunder. Zeon smashed into the ground so hard he started traveling through the dirt creating a long dirt trail.

"Whoa…so much power," Yuma gasped.

"Insects…this cannot be…Old Power…mixed with their strange powers. This is impossible…I don't even know what kind of Old Power it is," Zeon groaned shocked and thoroughly pummeled. "I'm going to have to go all out," Zeon raised both hands to the sky. Suddenly, clouds began to gather up into the sky swirling around and blocking out the moonlight. Then thunder began sounding along with flashes of light.

"Here it comes," Ness said in anticipation.

"Be ready, and be quick about it," Ninten said. Ness sent Ninten a small glare but said nothing.

"Feel Heavens Wrath!" Lightning bolts began raining from the sky. Ness moved faster than the blink of an eye as he quickly began flying in a circle. This created a funnel effect as the lightning caught onto the wind. With the lightning diverted Ninten moved in. Zeon was vulnerable at the moment as he was shocked that he had no strength to defend himself. "You miserable creature, you will not-,"

"Save the sweet talk for wherever the hell you go after I blow you up," Ninten pushed his hand out. "PK Blast!" A small ball of PSI energy mixed with Old Power formed. When it was fired and made contact with Zeon it expanded exponentially with Zeon crying out in pain until his voice faded out. While Zeon was dealt with the funnel Ness created focused a lightning blast right at Sage. Sage raised his hand catching the lightning and almost being overwhelmed by it. He knew that this much charged energy would probably make Lucas deader, best word he could come up with, so he capped it off as much as he could. He placed his hands on Lucas' chest then prayed that it worked. A burst of electrical energy burst out all at once. Suddenly after the lighting Lucas' face regained its color as he gasped. He began coughing choking on the air that rushed into his lungs.

"W-what…happened…" he gasped trying to gain control of his racing heart and breathing.

"You were dead for like three minutes,"

"What…" Lucas gasped.

"LUCAS!" Lucas turned his head then gave a shrill cry of fright as Ness, Ninten, and Flame dog piled on top of him. Screaming at him for being so stupid, thanking him for being so daring, but making him swear to never do that again. They hugged him, punched his arm, and yelled at him all at the same time. "Guys that hurts!"

"Tough, you don't ever do that again you hear me!" Ness yelled grabbing the scruff of Lucas' shirt and yanking him closer to his face. "I'll kill you myself before you do that again,"

Lucas blanched. "O-Okay…" Ness released him losing his angry face for a more neutral one. Lucas wasn't sure what he was going to do next though he didn't get the chance when Ninten slammed his fist down on Lucas' head using his knuckles. "Ow!"

"Be thankful you can feel that. Pull crap like this again, I will chase you down to the afterlife and beat the living daylights INTO you," Ninten threatened. Lucas was finding it hard to see a positive to all this threatening. He meekly nods to Ninten which makes him relax. Lucas looks to Flame to see him sitting with a neutral face. Flame said nothing for a few moments until he stood up off the ground then walked calmly to Lucas till he was standing over him. Lucas stayed seated afraid that making a sudden move will make him attack. Flame raises his foot then places it directly on top of Lucas' crotch unlike in the mushroom forest. The blonde is shocked into a frozen state with fear gripping his heart.

"I will crush these if you even THINK about doing what you did again," He applied pressure to prove his point with a fiery glare added into the mix. Lucas squeaked his confirmation as Flame removed his foot. Then he sat down next to Lucas then placed the blonde in a headlock. "But for now you're gonna take one of the worst noogies you'll ever experience,"

"Flame seriously-ow stop that-ow Flame that hahaha-cut it out!" Lucas exclaimed trying to get loose from Flame's grip while trying to suppress his laughter.

"This'll learn ya,"

"Okay I think he gets the point," Sage said. Flame releases Lucas after that. "So everything worked out alright. But you do realize the kind of stress you put on everyone ya know,"

"I'm really sorry guys…for how I acted and for what I said. I was just desperate…I didn't want to hurt anymore people which is why I still think I shouldn't be around you guys until I have control. It's just too risky,"

"Don't you get it you doofus?" Sage said messing with Lucas' hair. "They care about you… we all do, so that's the risk we take. It's not true at all to believe that your friends will be happier without you, because they can never be as happy as they are when you're not with them," Lucas blinked at this statement. Astonishment covered his face not ever considering the idea. The idea that he was actually important to others seemed farfetched to him but…

He looked at Flame, Ness, and Ninten to see them giving him big toothy smiles with Ness giving a peace sign. He returned a small smile at them genuinely.

"Your right. Thank you Sage…you really are a lot like him…" Lucas muttered that last part.

"Okay feel good moment over, I have a bazooka to repair and sleep to catch up on," Sean said again interrupting a moment.

"You can be so jaded," Yuma whined as she was basically cooing the entire time.

"I guess that's my Old Power,"

"Speaking on that, you guys had Old Power the entire time?" Ness questioned.

"Just Yuma and I but we try not to use it. Not a lot understand it, and it's forbidden. Yuma has a healing Old Power, but she's also an awesome fighter," Sage explained.

"Yeah, you were totally kicking butt out there," Ness complimented to which Yuma smiled in return.

"And where did all that power come from all of a sudden Flame?" Ninten questioned. Flame however shrugged but he admitted he feels much better. Ninten points out the reason as over the horizon the sun was beginning to rise. "We should really figure out how you powers work dude,"

"Seriously," Flame said before sighing.

"Clark mentioned that you could tinker with stuff Sage is that true?" Lucas questioned the redhead. Sage nods in response. "These rings on my fingers are inhibitor rings, you think you could make some adjustments…they work a little too well,"

"So those are the things you let me get shot over," Sage said leaning in for a closer look. Lucas didn't like how he worded that. "Why would you want to keep these?"

"The only reason I was able to control the move was because my energy was almost depleted. My PSI is always much more manageable when I'm weaker. But after I rest up and my powers restore themselves the problem of control is still real…I wanna master the full power of that move," Flame looked to protest. "I won't push myself too hard, but I have to learn control one way or another. After all I was kinda used like a living bomb to take you guys out,"

"I admit that is fair," Ness said nodding.

"Can you do it?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, no problem, if you guys don't mind hanging around for a bit,"

"Sure,"

"Such infidelity!" hollered a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a beaten Zeon. He was clearly on his last legs as he wasn't even floating off the ground anymore. He was also covered in dirt and soot giving him a very sorry appearance. He could barely even hold himself up on his own two legs. The group drank in his appearance and relaxed not seeing him as a threat. Zeon growled at the looks he was given. "Pitiful creatures like yourselves should not be so full of yourselves. You think you have won, but you have not. You have challenged an authority much greater then you can imagine. You will be crushed believe you me, you will,"

"Geez this guy talks a lot…" Ness groaned.

"Cocky, but you would be nothing without the Numen!"

"Numen?" they all questioned the term.

"What is he talking about?" Yuma questioned.

Zeon seemed to take on a more positive posture more reminiscent of how he usually carried himself. "Oh my, you don't even know what you have in your arsenal,"

"What's a Numen?" Flame asked. For some reason Zeon burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Did I say something funny?"

"Yes, and you don't even know it, so sad. Well young warriors it was a pleasure, cherish this victory. It shall be one of your very last," At this Zeon began glowing.

"Wait!" Flame exclaimed however Zeon's glow grew brighter as his body collapse to the ground bursting into a show of lights that traveled upward into the sky. At that moment a swirling door opened up. Flames face dropped in disappointment. Zeon knew something about him.

"Don't worry dude we got your back," Ness said placing a hand on Flame's shoulder. Flame turned his head to look at him. "Relax the answers will come,"

Flame smiled his trademark grin. "Right,"


	9. Enter Ponetazimlly City

**Fractured Reality**

_Enter Ponetazmilly City_

The 'door' loomed above the ground swirling like a vortex of light. If one looked closely you could see images beyond it, but the images were unclear and blurred making it hard to discern what they are. The spiraling door seemed to lead into a seemingly endless abyss. Ness and Flame stood in front of it a sad smile plastered on their faces.

"I hope your right Ness," Flame said as he turned to look at the raven haired boy. "I hope I do find out who I am…"

"I know you will and you can count on the three of us to help you out," Ness said patting him on the back.

"Are you sure you guys have to go now?" Yuma inquired her eyes peering warily at the "door" with her arms crossed as she sat on one of the ruined walls positioned behind them.

Ness nodded, "The world won't save itself. Besides, we don't know how long the door will remain open, so we think its best that we go now,"

Sean, who was currently leaning against his automobile, tinkering with his damaged bazooka with Ninten standing next to him leaning on the automobile with him gazing at his work. Sean's gaze shifted from it for a moment, examining the two in front of the door before it lands on Ninten.

"Hey Ninten,"

"Yeah?"

"When you get to the next layer, don't go replacing us," he mumbled, his frown turning into a small smirk.

Ninten gave him thumbs up, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Ness turned back to the door "Time to go then," Ness leaped for the door but yelps when he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and pulled back to the ground.

Ness glared up at Flame, who wiggled a finger in his face, "Don't get ya panties in a bunch, we have to wait for Lucas,"

"Right…" Soon enough Sage joined them by the swirling vortex. "You done with that thingie?"

"Yeah, using the stuff in Clark's workshop I was able to make some adjustments to Lucas' inhibitor rings," Sage smirked as he adjusted the pack on his back. "And score some fancy new tools while I was at it," Sage glanced around for a moment. "Where is Lucas anyway?" Flame pointed towards a small patch of grass which had a few dandelions jutting out of the soil, but it seemed to be mostly weeds and very thick grass. In the center lays Lucas who was admiring the morning sky. Sage nods then quickly hurries over to Lucas.

"Man…poor Lucas. Things must be hard for him, having the people closest to you taken away and all by your own hands too. That's gotta be quite the demon to tussle with," Ness sadly.

"Hey, don't do that!" Flame exclaimed. He raised a fist with a smile. "If we start feeling sad then he'll feel even worse. And in a strange twist of fate he did get to see his brother again,"

"Besides, I don't think I've seen Sage like this before," Yuma said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ninten asked.

"He's not so…overbearing of someone like this usually. He likes doing his own thing and it either we keep pace with him or get left behind," Sean explained.

"What happened here anyway?" Flame asked mindlessly kicking a piece of rubble.

"Zeon did this, but the reason is beyond me, beyond most of us…" Yuma said lifting her head to the sky. "Things are really off here but I just don't know what it is. All those kids in that village, we had families all of us remember that much. But…memories get hazier and hazier as the days go by. These ruins used to be a town a few years ago,"

"We all had families once, but it's getting harder to remember them," Sean said sadly.

"Maybe we may be able to find the truth someday…" Ness muttered staring into the sky seeing the sun rise.

**Patch of Grass**

Sage walked to the patch of grass slightly perturbed. He didn't realize that this area was here. Lucas glanced at him but in that glance Sage could see that Lucas wanted to so much to stay in this spot. So instead of hurrying him off Sage decided to lay down next to him and stare at the sky as well. They were silent lying like this for a few moments. Sage turned his head towards Lucas and for a very long time he just stared at him.

"Lucas," Sage began instantly gaining Lucas' attention. Lucas' head snapped to the side his eyes meeting Sage's. "Ya know, you remind me of someone,"

Lucas's eyebrow rose, "I do, who?"

"Well, I don't remember much, but I was like 9 or 10 and I lived in theses exact ruins before the guardian destroyed everything. I-I had a little brother w-who was a major pushover, but I believed I loved him, heck I think I was super overprotective of him. I don't know what it is…but I feel like we're connected if that makes sense," Lucas eyes widened slightly

"_Is there a version of me on this world?" _Lucas thought as Sage continued.

"One day though, these strange creatures started appearing around the town destroying everything and attacking everyone, and because my mother and father had old power they were sent out to fight them. We were winning from what little I recall, then Zeon came and things turned for the worst. To put it simply, I lost my brother in the crowd of retreating people, I never saw him or my parents ever again. My memory from that point on was a little shaky, but what I do remember is waking up with Yuma and Sean loaming above me. I think I'm the only one who remembers that far back," Lucas remained quiet taking in Sage's words. He examined Sage as he sat up and began to take something out of his pocket, it was a small golden pin, with sand dunes, and clouds in crested. "Here, this was my brother's but seeing as he's…. you can have it. It will also be a good reminder of Yuma, Sean, and I when you guys go to the next layer," Sage extended his arm toward Lucas while looking away.

Lucas nodded, seeing that there wouldn't be a point in arguing with Sage. "Thank you," Lucas said siting up to take the item. Sage also flashed a single silver ring in Lucas' face.

"You only need one to keep control. With it on you should still be able to fight normally so there won't be a build-up of power like before. Just be careful, the second you remove it all of it will come out at once so be sure you're ready," Lucas nods taking the ring and placing it on his left hand on his ring finger. "Anything else I can do?"

"No, you have no idea how much you've done to help me. It hurts looking at you because all I see are my sins…but it's easier now,"

"What was his name?" Sage asked.

"…Claus,"

"Claus huh," Sage thought on the name. "I like it, you can call me that if you want to," Lucas looked at Sage. "We're exactly like the people we lost Lucas, it's okay to project those feelings. I may not be the Claus you lost, but it shows that he's never really gone. He's always with you in one way or another," Sage raised a hand to mess with Lucas' hair earning an annoyed look with how much that has been happening lately. Sage smirked, that same exact smirk that Lucas knew only Claus could do.

"Alright…Claus…"

"Hey guys it's time to go!" Flame yelled, waving his hand in the air. Lucas and Sage turned to acknowledge him then stood up to hurry over. Lucas and Sage smiled at everyone as they reach the circle, Lucas adores the pin on his shirt, turning Lucas join his friend at the entrance of the door.

Yuma clasped her mouth an enlightened expression on her face, "Before you guys go, I think you forgot this," Yuma turned towards a motorbike a bag rested on the seat, picking it out she began to rummage through before picking up a book, which caused both Lucas and Flame's eyes to widened.

"It's-" Flame began

"The Ancient book on Old Power. How did you find it?" Lucas asked.

"We basically ran over it when we were making our way over here," Sage said.

"Here," Yuma handed the book to Lucas, who took hold of it.

"Thanks,"

Lucas, Ness, Ninten and Flame stared at the door giving on last glanced toward their New/old Friends, they began to walk toward the door. They each took turns leaping in. Lucas stalled a bit glancing back at Sage then smiled as he jumped in as well and it slowly sealed shut behind them.

**Layer 3 (Unknown)**

_**It was dark, pitch black dark, so dark that it would make a grown man shiver dark. The only source of light being the constant flickering from a large titanium supercomputer which was situated in the wall of the cavern the brief flickers shining through the darkness to reveal brief glances of the cavern's design. The cavern lights seemed to flicker on and off as letters began to appear on the super computer screen. A large pod lid on a pedestal a two tubes connecting erected out of it, one connecting it to the computer the other connected it to a large green pod filled with a strange jelly like substance which travelled into the pod and into the super computer.**_

_**It remained quiet, well except for the noise being emitted from the computer with its constant beeps, for a few minute before the computer screen turned bright white and shifted to a large lake.**_

_**A loud mechanical voice ranged through the cavern "NEW LIFEFORMS DETECTED BEGIN ANALYZING AND ASBORBING,"**_

_**The computer froze for a moment; a clinking noise rang from it before a container opened revealing 10 dark and mechanical beetle like creatures, which instantly flew from it leaving the cave and hunting for their targets.**_

**Layer 3 Lake**

"I think we lost them," a girl sighed taking in a deep breath, before collapsing on the ground.

A tall short haired man stood above her protectively, keeping an eye on their surroundings, "Kiki we best not stay since they're still looking for us,"

"Alright, alright, just give me a-," She began but was interrupted as the water in front of them began to spiral upwards, and the area around them began to pick up wind. The girl stared up, along with the man, at the sky as it cracked opening, causing their mouths to go agape.

….

Lucas, Flame, Ninten and Ness came flying out the hole and then towards the water. Each of them screaming their heads off as they approach the lake below but before they could slam into it Flame was able to use his levitate ability.

"Wow, looks like someone's getting better at using his powers," Ness mused as Flame guided them to land a little close to the small lake. Flame just blushed before slowly, yet a little roughly, landing them on the ground. The water came crashing down and the surrounding wind began to calm considerably.

"Now where are we?" Ninten said scanning their surroundings. The air was warm but not as warm as the last layer. The beams of sunlight was glowing on their skin, you could hear the faint laughter of small children who were running about in the distance, also the bark of a dog in the distance, but slightly closer than the children. Ninten spotted an orchard filled with peaches, and a young couple having a picnic over under a shady olive tree. The area is densely populated by people all having fun and enjoying themselves. "Um, guys I don't think were in Peril anymore," Ninten said jabbing a thumb at all the people.

"Yeah this place is way too cheery," Ness said his eyes scanning the perimeters outside of the park. Lucas, Flame, and Ninten follow his eye-line.

From the little hill the park was rested on, the surrounding area seems like speckles of various colors in combination to form an effect of a photograph. Flickering lights, white, reds and blue - a dazzling array of colors fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Colossal towers and advert like structures. Each corner seemed too throbbed with activity. Fumes of cigars and cigarettes filled the air in a rush to blend in with the fumes of vehicles. Neon lights and advertisement boards grew brighter than the sun with blazing music in the background. Deafening car honks. Wafts of fast food restaurant smells surrounded by an alley full of debris. With this smell hovering in the high humidity, the air felt thick with a scent of hot grease, a strong yet intriguing smell, giving at least two out of the three a feel of home. On the further side of the park was a giant city where no doubt most of the noise was coming from.

"This place reminds me of home," Ness said, Ninten nodded in agreement.

Lucas and Flame looked at the two curiously, "You guys come from a place like this?" Lucas asked.

"Well it's not as big or as densely populated, but the feeling is the same. Kinda hard to explain," Ninten said.

Flame stared at the city his noise scrunched up "Why is it so cheery on this layer and what kind of place is this?"

Lucas shrugged, but his eyes quickly snapped to the side as a large blast came rushing towards him, Lucas quickly responded with PK Love. After learning that defensive PSI doesn't work on Old Power he would not fall for the same trick twice. His attack blocked the blast causing both to cancel out. Lucas admitted that took more effort than usually meaning he still needed to time to adjust to his ring. The four heroes turned towards their attackers, and they were taking back by their appearances because before them stood four mechanical beings. They appeared to be mechanical stag beetles with large piercing red eyes, humanoid arms and legs, three fingers, and each of them having a horn with a backwards 'w' shaped ends clearly sharpened.

"Uh we come in peace…" Ness said holding up his hand to do a Star Trek peace sign.

"Tch, nerd," Ninten mocked.

"Whatever that is I don't think they like it," Flame said taking a step back as the four creatures attacked. Each one took on someone as everyone marked up. Ninten slugged the beetle he was against hard he winced shaking the pain out of his hand but also startled to see he didn't make a dent.

"These things are made of some really tough stuff guys!" Ninten informed as he caught the horn of the beetle as it rushed him and barely holding it back. The red eyes of the beetle flashes at Ninten as data is taken in.

"_Enhanced Strength,"_ it muttered.

"Or maybe your just losing your touch muscle head," Ness said performing a front flip over his beetle's horn, while vaulting off it's head. The beetle feel forward a bit then open up its shell for wings to spring out. It took off leaving a trail of wind behind it then came rushing back at Ness. "Fast…" Ness leaped to the side as soon as it passed then held out his hand to unleash a multi-colored PK Rocken attack at the mechanical beetle's back scoring a direct hit. "But not fast enough.

The beetle stood up then gazed at Ness, "_Enhanced Speed, agility, psychokinetic blast,"_

"Huh, the thing's still standing?" Ness questioned.

"Maybe you need to stop trying to tickle it and just break the darn thing already mister twinkle toes," Ninten growled as he slammed his beetle into the ground harshly.

"Well lot more then you can do. Brute force is all you have to work with, telepathy is pretty useless in this situation, any support PSI is pointless, so why not just stand aside and let us handle this," Ninten glared at Ness darkly.

"Uh guys is now the best time?" Flame questioned as launched a fireball at his beetle. The flames slammed into the robot as the pressure of the blast knocked it back. However, it regained its footing then continued to advance. Flame used his Flame wall to trap the beetle, however the beetle walked through the flames unperturbed. Flame stepped back as the robot continued to approach. "Guys…"

"What are you trying to say Ness!" Ninten demanded holding his beetle with one hand.

"That you've been a great team player…but on your own you can't do much. Just get someone else to-," Ness was interrupted by the sound of metal being torn. He looked over to see Ninten smash the beetles horn against his knee, then push his fist straight through the beetles chest, and then he ripped it in half. He angrily through the part off to the side before treading over toward Flame's beetle. Ninten grabbed the robot's head from behind ignoring the hot metal then slammed it face first into the ground. He began to pound away at it smashing it's head in completely. After that Ninten stopped to catch his breath.

"Um…thanks," Flame said amazed and slightly afraid.

"Ness careful," Lucas called as he blasted the robot's inside out with one shot of his PK Love. Ness vaguely aware that he was almost ambushed as he looked to his right to see the mess of metal.

"Thanks bud," Ness said walking over to mess with Lucas's hair and earning an annoyed look. "When did you-?" Ness began to question as he glanced over to Lucas's beetle to see it completely destroyed and in pieces. "Whoa…how long did that take you?"

Lucas glanced at the wreckage. "A few seconds before you and Ninten started arguing. I tried getting your attention,"

"Ninten are you alright?" Flame questioned as he saw Ninten seemed pretty enraged even after the fight. Flame looked at Ninten' hands to see they were pretty bruised. "We should get your hands-,"

"I'm fine," Ninten interrupted as he stood to his feet. He let out another breath of hostility. "We should go before something else happens," And like that he began walking off. Flame looked after him for a moment before looking at Ness and Lucas and then following after Ninten.

"I think you took that too far," Lucas said.

"Oh he'll be fine but he is right let's get out of here," Ness said running after Flame and Ninten. Lucas stalled a bit looking at the ruined robots.

"Was this an ambush?" His head shot to the side a moment looking past he hill but he saw nothing so he went running to catch up with his friends.

"Whoa, you see what those kids did those Beetleborgs, turned them to scrape," Kiki said in awe as she poked out from behind a tree with her partner from earlier with her. .

"Yeah, and the blonde one seems to be able to detect them, heck he almost caught us," the man added.

"Should we follow them?"

"No, we've been gone too long we should head back,"

"Alright Riku just don't get us caught this time,"

"Let's just go okay,"


End file.
